


Zimna Woda

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post Reichenbach, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budzisz się rano, czując wokół siebie tylko zimną wodę. Otacza cię chłód bezkresnego oceanu i wiesz, wiesz, że uratować może cię tylko jego dłoń. Czy zostaniesz ocalony, jeśli jego już nie ma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cold, cold water  
Surrounds me now  
And all I’ve got is your hand  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Or am I lost?

 

Kiedy coraz więcej promieni słonecznych zaczyna przemykać pomiędzy londyńskimi zabudowaniami, John uznaje, że nadszedł czas, by pojechać nad Gosfield Lake, osiemnaście mil na wschód od miasta. Jeździł tam jeszcze za czasów szkoły średniej, potem odnajdywał spokój nad tym niewielkim jeziorem też kilka razy w ciągu studiów, jeszcze przed wyjazdem na misję do Afganistanu. Od prawie dwóch lat znów tam wraca, raz do roku, gdy czuć już w powietrzu ciepło majowego słońca, ale lato nie przybywa jeszcze ze swoimi upałami.

Do Gosfield dociera po piątej. Słońce zachodzi, więc zostawia tylko torbę w motelu i wychodzi, by przejść ścieżką przez miasto, potem rzadki las, aż dociera do krótkiego, starego drewnianego molo nad jeziorem. W tym okresie roku w okolicy przebywają jedynie miejscowi, a i oni sami rzadko zapuszczają się w te okolice, zbyt zajęci przygotowywaniem się na napływ turystów w sezonie letnim. 

Zdejmuje znoszone buty i ubranie i odsuwa je dalej. Chwilę patrzy jeszcze na jaśniejące nad gładką taflą słońce, zanim zamyka oczy i wskakuje do wody.

Jej zimno przenika go całego. Odczekuje moment i płynie w kierunku zachodu. Woda ciągle jest zimna. Wykonuje pełne, ale powolne ruchy; zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy to przez ciążące myśli, czy może udało mu się przybrać na wadze. Nie wie, dokąd się kieruje, płynie ślepo przed siebie. Po jakimś czasie przestaje oglądać się za brzegiem, stale jednak odczuwa chłód, wszędzie wokół siebie, w sobie. Odpływa coraz dalej, dopóki nie czuje bólu mięśni, który zmusza go do powrotu na brzeg.  
Jest już zupełnie ciemno, kiedy dopływa do załamującego się pomostu. Wynurza się, ale coś nie pozwala mu po prostu odejść. Stoi i patrzy w ciemność, w blask księżyca odbijający się na wodzie. Jego powieki przymykają się mimowolnie; trwa tak kilka minut, aż w końcu bierze głęboki oddech, ubiera się i odchodzi, próbując nie spoglądać za siebie.

# 

ZIMNA WODA

I

Leży w łóżku, dopóki promienie słoneczne nie zaczną oświetlać ciemnej, chłodnej sypialni; czeka tak na wschód słońca, zanim wstanie, od kilkunastu miesięcy. W tym czasie zwykle wpatruje się w sufit, starając się odrzucić od siebie wszelkie wspomnienia lub przymyka oczy i słucha własnego oddechu. _Myśli_ przychodzą najczęściej właśnie rano, ale nie potrafi nic zrobić z rytmem ustalonym przez własny organizm, nauczył się więc ignorować obrazy podsuwane przez umysł. Próbował się nauczyć.

Szesnastego maja, kilka minut po szóstej, siedzi już przy stole; po lewej stronie stoi biały kubek z parującą zieloną herbatą, przed nim talerz z ostatnią bułką, jaką udało mu się znaleźć. John je szybko, choć nigdy mu się nie spieszy – przyzwyczaił się do pracy zadaniowej i nie musiał zmieniać tych nawyków. Do biura chodzi codziennie, by jakoś zabić czas, skoro nie znajduje lepszego sposobu. Przysuwa kubek do ust i upija łyk gorącej, parzącej go w język herbaty.

Dwadzieścia po szóstej jest już w pełni gotów, choć teoretycznie rozpoczyna pracę od dziewiątej. Czasem wychodzi wcześniej i siedzi w swoim gabinecie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem, niekiedy z kawiarni obserwuje, jak Londyn budzi się do życia, a od czasu do czasu nawet spaceruje po najruchliwszych w godzinach szczytu ulicach, żeby dostrzec ich urok, kiedy są niemal puste.

Zerka za okno, zakłada płaszcz, bierze parasolkę i teczkę i wychodzi z mieszkania. Idzie do najbliższej stacji metra; wysiada na Oxford Street, w samym centrum Londynu, po kilku minutach jazdy. Kupuje kawę na wynos i udaje się w kierunku Scotland Yardu, przechodząc przez niemal puste ulice. Czasem minie go funkcjonariusz zmęczony całonocnym patrolem i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony życiem (John to widzi, choć wcale nie chce), makler biegnący na przystanek, starsza pani wychodząca po zakupy. Wszyscy spieszą się w jakimś celu. Mają cel. John bierze głębszy oddech i rusza szybszym krokiem.

Kilkanaście minut zajmuje mu dojście do St. James’s Park. Stale ma prawie dwie godziny, więc siada na jednej z ławek nad jeziorem i wpatruje się w chłodną, spokojną taflę, dopijając zimną już kawę. Tylko na chwilę w jego umyśle pojawia się wspomnienie Gosfield, które jednak szybko znika z pierwszymi kroplami porannego deszczu. John otwiera parasolkę i przechodzi przez Queen Anne’s Gate do Scotland Yardu.

Drzwi rozsuwają się; agent ochrony kiwa głową w przywitaniu, John ledwo porusza swoją w odpowiedzi. Jedzie windą na trzecie piętro, pokój dwieście trzynaście, tabliczka informuje jedynie: Capt John Watson, konsultant, ponieważ uznał, że skoro pracuje w policji, nie ma obowiązku ani nawet prawa nazywać się doktorem. I tego od wielu miesięcy nie robi ani on sam, ani nikt z jego otoczenia. Nie uważa się jednak również za człowieka, który mógłby mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z wojskiem, ale jeśli wyeliminował resztę, cokolwiek, co pozostało, musiał zachować.

Odwiesza płaszcz oraz parasolkę na wieszak i szybko rzuca okiem na pomieszczenie; przesuwa odrobinę kubek z logiem brytyjskiej policji i jeszcze raz się rozgląda. _Sprzątaczka musiała spóźnić się do pracy_ , wzdycha, porządkując papiery lekko przesunięte przez zeszłonocny wiatr, który musiał wpaść przez niedomknięte w pośpiechu okno. Krople deszczu odbijają się od szyby; słyszy pukanie, choć nie zamykał drzwi.

― Panie kapitanie? ― Za każdym razem dochodzi do wniosku, że nienawidzi tego stopnia, ale nie ma żadnego substytutu. ― Detektyw inspektor chce pana widzieć.

― Już idę ― odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od płynących po szybie kropli chłodnej późnowiosennej mżawki.

Drzwi zamykają się i John wie, że ktoś oprócz niego również ma problemy ze snem; mimowolnie uśmiecha się do siebie, chociaż wcale go to nie cieszy. Dlaczego miałoby? Wyciąga laptopa z teczki i stawia go na biurku, po czym wychodzi, przechodzi długim korytarzem aż do gabinetu numer trzysta. DI Lestrade miga mu szybko przed oczami za każdym razem, kiedy przekracza próg tego pokoju.

― John. ― Lestrade odkłada słuchawkę telefonu; _znów nie spał dziś w domu_ , myśli John, ale udaje, że nie zauważa wczorajszej koszuli przeprasowanej hotelowym żelazkiem. ― Dobrze, że jesteś tak wcześnie.

― Doskonale wiedziałeś, że już będę ― mówi spokojnie.

― Tak… Masz wyczucie, kiedy nie robić rundki wokół miasta. ― Gregory uśmiecha się i John robi to samo; obaj szybko rezygnują. ― Dostałem informację o zamieszkach w Queensbury.

John patrzy na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. Lestrade nie kontynuuje, więc uznaje, że to wcale nie był żart.

― Zamieszki? Co _ja_ miałbym tam zrobić? Nawracać ich?

― Zamieszkach, które odciągnęły uwagę mieszkańców od wybuchu, jaki miał miejsce kilka godzin później. Jeden zabity, sprawcy ani śladu.

― Oczywiście nie ma żadnych odcisków palców, narzędzi…? ― Nawet nie liczy na odpowiedź.

― Nic. Kompletnie nic nie mamy.

― Och, nie powiedziałbym tak. ― John lekko się uśmiecha; przez twarz Lestrade’a przechodzi niemal niezauważalny cień, jego wzrok jest utkwiony gdzieś wysoko po prawej, oczy lekko się przymykają i uśmiech na twarzy Johna zmienia się w gorycz, ponieważ doskonale wie, kogo Gregory’emu musiała przypomnieć ta wypowiedź. ― Coś… na pewno się znajdzie ― próbuje odwrócić uwagę Lestrade’a od wspomnień.

― Jestem pewien ― mówi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Jasne. Wyślij mi dokładniejsze namiary, pojadę tam od razu, szkoda czasu. ― Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Lestrade’a i odwraca się do drzwi.

― John? ― Obraca się do niego. ― To był emerytowany policjant. Po prostu… uważaj. ― Jedno skinienie i opuszcza pokój, nie zamykając drzwi za sobą. Donovan wychodzi zza rogu; nie zapukała, gdy był w gabinecie Lestrade’a, a jednak chce się z nim minąć. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że ona też czuje się winna, niezmiennie, niechętnie, nienaturalnie. Mimo wszystko wie, że i tym razem będzie tak samo – Sally popatrzy na niego tylko, upewniając się, że przynajmniej oddycha jak każdy człowiek, a kiedy już się wyminą, weźmie oddech nieco głębszy niż zwykle. John przymyka oczy, Donovan przyspiesza nieznacznie; wyminięcie, jej westchnienie, trzaśnięcie drzwi. _Zawsze tak samo_ , myśli John, zabierając z gabinetu rzeczy.

Kilka minut po dziewiątej jest na miejscu; tuż przy wyjściu z metra mija go grupka policjantów. Na szczęście John nie wygląda jak jeden z nich i może w spokoju przejść pod wysłany przez Lestrade’a adres. Miejscem zbrodni okazuje się jeden z tuneli podziemnych; zaczyna zastanawiać się, jakim cudem konstrukcja nie została uszkodzona. W jego kierunku spogląda jakiś młody sierżant – widocznie już go oczekują.

― Kapitan Watson? ― słyszy. ― Micheal Evade, witam.

― Tak, dzień dobry ― mówi, ściskając krótko wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny.

― Inspektor Lestrade już pewnie przedstawił panu zarys? Dostaliśmy telefon po szóstej…

― O której dokładnie? ― przerywa. Sierżant waha się chwilę.

― Sprawdzę to, oczywiście, skoro pan chce. Ofiarą to Christopher Fassenberg, emerytowany oficer, służył w tej dzielnicy wiele lat. ― John wyciąga telefon i wstukuje hasło, zerkając na mężczyznę, by nie czuł się ignorowany. Wie, jak to działa. ― Żona, dorosły syn…

― Sielanka. Ciekawe tylko w takim razie, co robił tu o szóstej rano. I dlaczego przechadzał się tędy codziennie ― mówi chyba bardziej do siebie.

― Skąd…? ― Mężczyzna nie musi nawet kończyć; John powoli przyzwyczaja się do tego typu pytań. Przestają nawet przywoływać w nim wspomnienia.

― Ten wybuch był przygotowany specjalnie dla niego, to pewne – konstrukcja niemal nie została naruszona, więc morderca musiał wiedzieć, jak umieścić ładunek, by zabić, ale nie wywołać innych… skutków ubocznych. Na jakiejś podstawie tę wiedzę zdobył, więc wniosek jest prosty. ― Urywa. ― Przeprowadziliście już wywiad?

― Tak.

Zapada cisza. John wzdycha mentalnie i mruży oczy.

― Mógłby mi pan go pokazać, panie sierżancie? ― pyta tak cierpliwie, jak jeszcze jest w stanie. Ledwo dostrzega zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny.

― Uch, tak, naturalnie, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się… Thomson, przynieś raport! ― krzyczy do jednego z młodszych policjantów.

John przechodzi kilka kroków, rozgląda się wokół. Ta część miasta ewidentnie nie jest zbyt często uczęszczana, policja nie rozłożyła nawet znaków ostrzegawczych, a podgniłe liście, przyniesione z wiatrem, muszą leżeć od kilku miesięcy. Patrzy w górę i dochodzi do wniosku, że brak monitoringu w niektórych częściach miasta jest głównym powodem istnienia pracy dla ludzi jak on. Zerka jeszcze raz, kierowany jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem. Sierżant wraca z plikiem dokumentów – teraz zapewne zupełnie nieistotnych.

― Um, proszę. ― Wyciąga rękę z dokumentami.

― Planowano tu kiedyś instalować monitoring? ― pyta, choć zna odpowiedź. Ręka cofa się.

― Musiałbym zapytać, pracuję w tym rejonie od niedawna.

― Jakby pan mógł… ― Mężczyzna kiwa głową i odwraca się. ― Wywiad ― mówi John łagodnie. Evade podaje mu plik i odchodzi z telefonem w dłoni, John przegląda szybko treść, ponieważ jest pewien, że to nie potrwa długo.

― …tak, dziękuję. ― Sierżant odwraca się do niego. John dalej przekartkowuje wywiad. ― Owszem, były takie plany, pięć lat temu… ale ostatecznie w budżecie nie przewidziano tego wydatku i pomysł przepadł.

― I nigdy nikogo nie zastanowiło, dlaczego właściwie tego nie zrobiono? Dlaczego ten pomysł nie powrócił? ― John widzi kątem oka, że mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami. ― Tak. Tak, tu ― wskazuje mu fragment.

― Data przejścia na emeryturę Fassenberga.

― Tak. Rok.

Znowu zapada cisza i tym razem utwierdza ona Johna w jego poglądach.

― Rok… i?

― „I”? ― Mina Evade’a przypomina Johnowi kogoś, o kim bardzo chciałby zapomnieć. Mimo wszystko coś wewnątrz niego przywołuje obraz Andersona. _Jeśli on zaniżał poziom ulicy, ten kretyn robi to chyba z całym miastem_ , myśli John. ― To jest też rok odrzucenia projektu o monitoringu. Pomysł został oddalony, kilka miesięcy później Fassenberg przechodzi na emeryturę, mimo że mógł zrobić to już w styczniu. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Bo nie mógł pozwolić na tę drobną rzecz. To mała dzielnica, zapewne nie miał większych problemów z przekonaniem władz. Teraz nasuwa się jedno pytanie – _dlaczego_ tak mu na tym zależało? Zapewne dlatego, że codziennie, koło piątej rano, tędy przechodził. Gdyby to był poranny jogging, raczej mało obchodziłaby go kamera w okolicy. Nie, Fassenberg musiał coś kręcić, coś na tyle niebezpiecznego i oczywistego, że kamera mogłaby być zbyt dużą przeszkodą.

― Co? ― pyta Evade ciszej.

John przełyka ślinę. Problemy zaczynają się, kiedy życie przestaje być oczywistym ciągiem logicznych zdarzeń, a w grę wchodzą decyzje podejmowane przeważnie pod wpływem uczuć, nie rozumu.

― Właśnie tego muszę się dowiedzieć, panie sierżancie.

Po dwunastej wychodzi z miejscowego komisariatu, dalej z niczym. Rzeczy Fassenberga dawno usunięto (John jest pewien, że mężczyzna osobiście o to zadbał), nikt nie znał go na tyle dobrze, by mógł o nim powiedzieć cokolwiek mogącego mieć związek z tą sprawą. Póki co postanawia nie składać wizyty żonie ofiary, gdyż wie, że niczego i tak się od niej teraz nie dowie. Zabiera wszystkie dokumenty od Evade’a, którego po tych kilku godzinach ma już dość – _tak gdzieś na całe życie_ , myśli, wracając do centrum.

― Och, John. ― Lestrade prawie przekonująco udaje, że wpadł na niego przypadkiem. ― Co słychać?

― Nic szczególnego. Sprawa całkiem ciekawa, ale tamtejszy sierżant nie jest zbyt bystry. A teraz przepraszam, muszę przejrzeć wywiad do trzeciej.

― A, tak, dziś piątek… Powodzenia. ― Gregory macha ręką krótko i wychodzi, chociaż John jest prawie pewien, że wróci za piętnaście minut.

Siada za biurkiem, odwracając jednak krzesło w stronę okna, i próbuje wysnuć jak najwięcej możliwych teorii z kilkunastu stron wywiadu środowiskowego i wstępnego raportu. Mailem informuje Evade’a, że będzie potrzebował bilingów telefonicznych i ma nadzieję, że to mężczyźnie uda się zrobić bez jego pomocy. Kilka minut po drugiej wychodzi, rozważając w myślach różne wersje wydarzeń; żadna go nie przekonuje. Liczy, że w rozmowach telefonicznych Fassenberg ujawniał wszystkie swoje plany i Johnowi pozostanie jedynie przetłumaczenie Evade’owi z angielskiego na angielski, o co chodzi. Naprawdę życzyłby sobie takiego rozwiązania tej sprawy.

Dwadzieścia po drugiej dociera na miejsce – do ekskluzywnej restauracji w okolicy Regent’s Park. Był to oczywiście wybór Mycrofta, jednak Johnowi to miejsce nie przeszkadza – mimo że pojawia się tu co tydzień, dokładnie o tej samej porze, nikt go nie zna ani on nie zna nikogo z wyjątkiem kilku kelnerek, które uśmiechają się do niego automatycznie, gdy po raz kolejny siada przy tym samym stoliku. Mycroft jak zwykle przyjedzie za dziesięć trzecia, choć zawsze umawiają się na wpół do, przeprosi machinalnie i usiądzie, zamawiając tylko zieloną herbatę. John prosi o filiżankę dla siebie, skoro ma jeszcze pół godziny.

Popija herbatę, obserwując życie, który toczy się obok niego. Wysoko postawionych businessmanów, decydujących o sprawach mogących wpłynąć na wielu ludzi, plotkujące o arystokracji kobiety, kelnerów zarabiających pewnie lepiej niż on. Dopija napój, gdy widzi mijającego kolejne stoliki w centrum sali Mycrofta. Uśmiecha się do Johna w swój charakterystyczny sposób, odwiesza płaszcz i parasolkę na wieszak i odwraca się do niego.

― Wybacz spóźnienie, John. ― Uśmiech nie znika z jego twarzy. John skinieniem potwierdza, że doskonale zna repertuar ich spotkań. Mycroft siada i John zaczyna mówić. Bez żadnych wstępów. Opowiada tylko o kwestiach związanych z pracą, taka jest ich niepisana umowa. Mycroft nie odzywa się prawie wcale przez półtorej godziny; potem krótko komentuje każde zdanie Johna, dokładnie w kolejności, w jakiej o nich mówił. Wspomina o podobnej do tej Fassenberga sprawie sprzed siedmiu czy ośmiu lat, obiecuje wysłać Johnowi szczegóły, jak tylko znajdzie akta przestępstwa. Jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie porusza tematu wydarzeń szesnastego czerwca – Mycroft wie, że John stale nie jest na to gotów, i John jest mu za to wdzięczny. Jest pewien, że to on kiedyś rozpocznie którąś kolejną ich rozmowę słowami: To dziś, jednak na ten dzień obaj będą musieli poczekać. Po prawie dwóch godzinach żegnają się krótkim uściskiem dłoni i rozchodzą w swoich kierunkach: John do mieszkania, Mycroft zapewne z powrotem do Buckingham Palace ratować kraj.

Segment, który wynajmuje przy St. Stephen’s Road, nie różni się od innych w tej okolicy – wąski budynek zbudowany z czerwonej cegły. Wygodnie urządzony wewnątrz, w miarę przestronny, niedaleko przystanku autobusowego i stacji metra – Johnowi nie trzeba było niczego więcej, gdy poszukiwał nowego lokum. Hałas ulicy, mający być największą wadą tego miejsca, dla niego jest jedną z największych zalet – od dwóch lat nie znosi ciszy nocy; ciszy w ogóle. Wraca do cichego domu, z pracy, w której nikt nie odważy się do niego odezwać, metrem, gdzie ludzie wsłuchują się jedynie w echo własnych myśli. Umysł Johna, podobnie jak on sam, tylko milczy. I John nienawidzi się za to, że nie potrafi nic z tym zrobić, za to, że nie umie żyć jak dawniej, za to, że piątki spędza samotnie, wpatrując się bezwiednie w ekran telewizora czy laptopa, zamiast wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi, na kolację z kobietą, Boże, zamiast pójść się napić do pubu.

Siada w fotelu, zły na samego siebie, i wpatruje się w puste miejsce nad niewielkim kominkiem. Zwykli ludzie mieliby tam zdjęcia swoich mężów czy żon, dzieci, psa, świnki morskiej lub, w najgorszym wypadku, swoje. John ma kurz i pleśniejące jabłko. Sięga do teczki po dziennik i przegląda go nieobecnym wzrokiem. Odkłada gazetę z powrotem z westchnieniem i wstaje, idzie wstawić wodę na herbatę w stosunkowo dużej – w porównaniu z resztą mieszkania – kuchni. Zawsze lubił gotować, w jakiś dziwny sposób odpoczywał przy zapachu gotujących się potraw czy pieczonego ciasta, przy dźwiękach bulgoczącego sosu i skrzypiących na patelni warzyw. Spogląda na puste półki i wlewa wody do elektrycznego czajnika. John nie gotuje, kiedy nie ma dla kogo – nie gotuje od prawie dwóch lat.

Pije mocną czarną herbatę, oglądając kolejną powtórkę jakiegoś idiotycznego show. Zawsze zastanawiało go, po co ludzie zgłaszają się do takich programów. Wystawiają swoje życie, swoje porażki, swoje problemy na widok publiczny; jakby kogokolwiek obchodziło coś poza własnymi sprawami codziennymi. _Każdy ma jakiś cel_ , myśli John znów.

***

Po piątej budzi się obolały w fotelu. Kładzie się na godzinę tylko po to, żeby dać odpocząć kręgosłupowi – czterdzieści dwa lata, o których nie chce pamiętać, coraz częściej przypominają się same. Wzrok zawodził go, gdy ostatnio odwiedził strzelnicę, nie może już kręcić się swobodnie po pubach pełnych spoconych, napalonych dwudziestolatków ani przespać nocy w fotelu. W ogóle nie przesypia spokojnie dłużej niż pięć czy sześć godzin, choć jest pewien, że tej kwestii nie może przypisać swojemu wiekowi. Mimo że, paradoksalnie, bardzo tego pragnie.

Weekendy są zawsze najgorsze – pod względem możliwości zabicia czasu. Teoretycznie mógłby pójść i usiąść w swoim gabinecie w Scotland Yardzie, wpatrując się w świat za szybą, ale wtedy potwierdziłby wszystkie krążące o nim plotki: że nie ma życia, że sobie zupełnie nie radzi, że jest całkowicie sam. John woli, żeby pozostały one jedynie pogłoskami, szeptami zza biurek i gazet, a nie oczywistymi faktami. On, John Hamish Watson, poważny lekarz, odważny wojskowy i inteligentny konsultant policyjny, nie może być dziwnym, samotnym, podstarzałym kawalerem, który cały swój wolny czas musi zapełnić, by uwolnić się od _myśli_ i poczucia winy. Nie może.

Dlatego najczęściej sobotę i niedzielę spędza na kanapie, w fotelu lub w łóżku, czytając któryś z kolei raz te same magazyny, przeglądając stare książki czy oglądając powtórki seriali. W sobotę przypomina sobie wszystko, co robił przez cały tydzień, w niedzielę planuje przyszłe dni. I tak mijają tygodnie, miesiące, tak minął rok, tak mija drugi. Nie chce planować tylko jednego dnia: szesnastego czerwca.

Mimo że każdy pojedynczy dzień o czymś mu przypomina, mimo że wszędzie dostrzega coś, co sprawia, że jego serce znów na ułamek sekundy zatrzymuje się i zamiera, mimo że każdej nocy śni o tym samym – szesnasty czerwca jest dniem innym. Wyjątkowym – w tym, jak wielkie jest cierpienie, które przynosi. Prawdopodobnie powinien sobie poradzić ze wszystkim, co od siebie odsuwał przez poprzednich trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery dni – ale nie umie. Nie potrafi przejść obok tej daty obojętnie, nie jest w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko ciąg cyfr. Przez cały czas walczy z samym sobą tylko po to, by tego jednego dnia móc przegrać.

Jeszcze o tym nie myśli, ma czas. Wyjmuje przeterminowany numer Medycyny i życia. „Zaburzenia potencjału spoczynkowego a czynności psychoruchowe”. Nie obchodzi go, że umie wyrecytować ten artykuł z pamięci.

***

W poniedziałek jest w swoim gabinecie jeszcze przed siódmą. Na biurku czekają na niego bilingi Fassenberga. Problemy małżeńskie Lestrade’a muszą być naprawdę poważne, skoro nocował w pracy. John rzuca na nie okiem, potem wychodzi na korytarz do automatu z kawą.

― Dzięki za biling ― mówi, nie odwracając nawet wzroku od kubka.

Lestrade przez moment nie odpowiada.

― To naprawdę niesamowite, jak przez te dwa lata… ― zaczyna, ale szybko urywa, jakby przypomniał sobie, o czym chciał powiedzieć. ― I nie ma sprawy.

― Słuchaj… ― John podnosi wzrok, choć jest pewien, że ujrzy zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny. ― Mój segment pewnie nie może się równać z twoim pięknym apartamentem w centrum Londynu, ale mam dość wygodną kanapę – na pewno to lepsze rozwiązanie niż spanie tu. ― Uśmiecha się lekko, bardzo lekko, niemal niezauważalnie. Lestrade jeszcze nie przeanalizował jego wypowiedzi.

― Tak. Nie, czekaj, jak?...

― Greg ― mówi łagodnie.

― Okej, w porządku, bez pytań. Ale nie, dziękuję, coś znajdę.

John jeszcze raz przygląda się jego twarzy, zdecydowanie chudszej niż kilka tygodni temu, i wraca do biura. Telefon informuje go o trzech nieodebranych połączeniach i nawet nie musi sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, kto dzwonił. Wzdycha ciężko, zabiera wszystkie dokumenty, teczkę z laptopem, odstawia kubek z niedopitą kawą na biurku i wychodzi.

***

― Dzisiaj był tam zajmujący się tym oficer i rozmawiał z żoną ― informuje go Evade, prowadząc do swojego gabinetu na niewielkiej komendzie.

― I tak będę musiał tam pójść sam ― odpowiada John, rozglądając się wokół. ― Na pewno wywiad nie został przeprowadzony tak dokładnie, jak bym tego chciał ― dopowiada, zanim Evade zdąży zadać jakieś głupie pytanie.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową, otwierając przed Johnem drzwi. John tego nie komentuje, wewnętrznie wzdychając, gdy przekracza próg. Siada w krześle naprzeciwko dużego biurka i wyjmuje laptopa oraz bilingi.

― Proszę to przejrzeć, jeśli by pan mógł, ja muszę coś jeszcze sprawdzić. ― Evade zajmuje się zapisem rozmów telefonicznych, a John wertuje internetowe archiwa. Tak jak się domyśla, nic nie znajduje, jakby Fassenberg urodził się i zmarł tego samego dnia. Cała ta sprawa z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej skomplikowana i John zaczyna obawiać się, że pierwszy raz sobie nie poradzi, i że spełnią się słowa wszystkich tych, którzy twierdzili, że w porównaniu z _nim_ i jego inteligencją jest nikim. Przymyka oczy mimowolnie.

― Ymm, panie kapitanie? ― słyszy głos Evade’a. Podnosi na niego wzrok. ― Cztery sygnały, praktycznie sekunda po sekundzie.

― Niech pan sprawdzi ten numer później, a póki co, proszę szukać dalej.

Evade kiwa głową i wraca do pracy. John czuje się dziwnie – w wojsku wydawał polecenia i nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednak to była wojna, tam siłą rzeczy ktoś musiał rządzić. Gdy wrócił z Afganistanu, to raczej on wykonywał prośby: Pisz bloga, John, Podaj mi wyniki badań pacjenta, John, Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś… Nie odwracaj wzroku ode mnie… _John_ …. Zamyka oczy i przeciera twarz dłońmi. Zdecydowanie się do tego nie nadaje. Nie jest pewien, czy jest gotów powrócić do pozycji dowódcy. Od niemal dwóch lat czuje, że sam potrzebuje przewodnika.

Po dwunastej Evade proponuje lunch. John jest zaskoczony i mimo że nie ma ochoty wychodzić z nim gdziekolwiek poza komendę, żołądek zbyt głośno daje o sobie znać. Mężczyzna pokazuje mu niewielki sandwich bar znajdujący się niedaleko. John siada i szykuje się na ostrzał pytań.

Evade jednak milczy i John jest naprawdę zdziwiony. Mężczyzna je, tylko od czasu do czasu na sekundę zwracając na niego wzrok. John zaciska usta, starając się przerwać napływający ciąg wspomnień – wszystkich miejsc, w których z nim jadł. A raczej w których jadł John, jedynie w jego towarzystwie. On nigdy nic nie zamawiał, tak jakby myślał, że jedzenie to zbyt ludzka czynność, że uczyniłaby go mniej genialnym. John nigdy tego nie rozumiał.

Przypomina sobie ich pierwszą wspólną kolację u Angelo, wszystkie te pozamiejskie puby i małe knajpki, które mu pokazywał, a o których istnieniu John wcześniej nie miał pojęcia; ukazywał mu urok lokali starszych i rzadziej uczęszczanych, zapomnianych w natłoku snobistycznych wielkomiejskich restauracji czy fast foodów. Pokazał mu ich piękno, ich urok, oduczył przekąszania czegoś na szybko, choć przecież nigdy nie powiedział mu, co ma zamówić, jak ma jeść.

John nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jadł w czyimś towarzystwie. Boże, nie będzie się oszukiwał – jada sam, o ile w ogóle coś je, od ponad dwóch lat. Na spotkaniach z Mycroftem piją tylko herbatę, z Lestrade’em zamawia piwo. Je w domu, sam, czując się, jakby się ukrywał przed światem; jakby odszedł z kręgu ludzi żywych lub przywróconych do życia. Nikt go nigdzie nie zaprasza, bo mają pewność, że John odmówi. Że John Watson istniał tylko dla jednej osoby – a skoro jej już nie ma, John również został skreślony z listy żywych. Nie robi nic, by swoje nazwisko z powrotem do niej wpisać. Nawet nie wiedziałby jak.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Evade’a i wie, że mężczyzna ma pytania, odnosi też wrażenie, że, mimo wszystko, byłby w stanie mu na nie odpowiedzieć – ale obaj uparcie milczą. John przymyka powieki, widzi wszystkie ciche wieczory na Baker Street, kiedy nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem długimi godzinami. Żaden z nich nie czuł się jednak samotny, bo drugi zawsze dla niego oddychał, dla niego był. Milczeli, ale milczeli razem. To nie była cisza wymuszona, napięta, sztuczna. Milczeli, bo nie było nic do powiedzenia. Lub bo zbyt bali się powiedzieć o tym, z czym walczyły ich myśli.

Podnosi wzrok i widzi, że Evade też jest gdzieś daleko stąd; jego powieki są delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie przymrużone, patrzy się w dół, w prawą stronę. John dopiero teraz zauważa, że mimo że mężczyzna jest młody, na jego twarzy widoczne już są zmarszczki na czole i charakterystyczna, lekko zarysowana pomiędzy brwiami, i ma zdecydowanie mniej włosów, niż powinien w swoim wieku mieć. Nawet gdyby chciałby zacząć mu współczuć – łapie się na tym, że nie jest w stanie. Odchrząka.

― Możemy, panie sierżancie? ― pyta chyba za cicho.

Widzi, jak wzrok Evade’a powraca, zatrzymuje się na jego twarzy.

― Ach, tak, panie dokto… ― Szybko urywa, ale John łapie moment, kiedy świadomość pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy jego usta na moment się zaciskają. I nie wierzy – nie wierzy, że ze wszystkich ludzi to Evade ma mu przypomnieć o wszystkim tym, co przez dwa lata wyrzucał z pamięci, o Baker Street, o posiłkach, o upadku; że to ten średnio bystry, podrzędny policjant staje się nagle powiązaniem dla dwóch światów, w których nie może egzystować jednocześnie – minionego, upadłego, _skończonego_ , z _nim_ , Boże, z Sherlockiem, i teraźniejszego, którego tak szczerze nienawidzi. Nagle oba stają się prawdziwe, nagle uświadamia sobie, że był _tamtym_ człowiekiem. Że był kapitanem Watsonem, że był doktorem Watsonem, że był _Johnem_. Że jest nikim.

Kapitanie.

Doktorze.

_Żegnaj, John… ___


	2. Chapter 2

II

Budzik wskazuje czwartą trzydzieści, kiedy John otwiera oczy. Jest zimno, przeraźliwie zimno i John pamięta. Pamięta Gosfield, pamięta chłód wody wokół siebie, pamięta zimno w sobie. Nie wie, czym ono jest – to nie ból, nie cierpienie, jakie już wielokrotnie poznał, nie tęsknota – nie tylko. Wie jedynie, że od prawie dwóch lat czuje ten chłód bez przerwy, i tylko to stanowi potwierdzenie śmierci Sherlocka, tylko to mówi mu, że to naprawdę się wydarzyło. Ponieważ gdyby Sherlock tu był, John nie czułby, jakby otaczała go tylko zimna woda. Ocean, którego nigdy nie przemierzy – nie samotnie. Nie bez niego.

Podnosi się i idzie pod prysznic, ciepły i – ma nadzieję – rozgrzewający. Nie wie, dlaczego stale się łudzi, że cokolwiek jeszcze się zmieni. Wychodzi i w kuchni, z kubkiem herbaty, czeka na wschód. _Jest coraz gorzej_ , myśli; tego momentu bał się najmocniej od wielu miesięcy. Obawiał się, że będzie budził się coraz wcześniej, że sił będzie mu nieprzerwanie ubywać, że któregoś dnia wstanie i pomyśli, że to koniec, koniec Johna Watsona, nieważne czy lekarza, wojskowego, czy pożal się Boże konsultanta policji. Całe życie walczył i nie zamierza się poddawać tak łatwo, jak zrobił to Sherlock; ale czuje, że słabnie.

Evade mu niczego nie ułatwia, ponieważ okazuje się jedynie kolejnym obserwatorem jego i Sherlocka życia, upadku, jednym z wielu czytelników gazet, które jeszcze przez paręnaście tygodni po śmierci Sherlocka prześcigały się w przedstawianiu coraz bardziej osobistych szczegółów z jego życia. Mycroft ostatecznie powstrzymał wszelkie następne wycieki, jednak większość tego, co przekazywał Moriarty’emu, zdążyła zostać upubliczniona. I John nie mógł zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak wraz z następnymi oczerniającymi, często też prześmiewczymi artykułami umierają kolejne fragmenty jego duszy. Nie umiał zachowywać się tak jak on, nie umiał ignorować tego, co mówili ludzie. Stale nie potrafi przejść ulicą bez odnoszenia wrażenia, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, rozpoznają go, oceniają. Że myślą: _to przyjaciel tego oszusta_. Kiedy jeszcze chodził na terapię, chciał nawet o tym powiedzieć, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to zmieniłoby jedynie leki, jakie mu przypisywała terapeutka. Nawet nie pamięta jej nazwiska.

Będzie pamiętał za to Evade’a. Z jednej strony nie chce mu wierzyć, wolałby myśleć, że może ten niepozorny sierżant coś wie, coś znaczył, że może znał Sherlocka. Jednak wie, że nie ma prawa tak myśleć. Nie pozostało mu nic poza tym, co widział sam – nie ufa nikomu innemu. Evade szybko przeprosił i zakończył temat. Kolejny fałszywy alarm.

Wychodzi do pracy jeszcze wcześniej, mając nadzieję, że to zatrzyma strumień myśli przewijających się w jego umyśle.

***

Na korytarzu Lestrade przebiega obok niego z telefonem w dłoni. Macha w jego stronę, więc John rusza za nim, połowicznie zastanawiając się, co ściągnęło mężczyznę tak rano do pracy; połowicznie stale błądząc po zakamarkach wspomnień. Mruży oczy, próbując skupić się na tym, co ma teraz. _Na niczym_.

― Był wybuch przy stacji Bond Street, Boże, Boże ― mówi mu Lestrade, pocierając skronie i nerwowo spoglądając na telefon. Brew Johna unosi się nieznacznie. ― John, musisz tam ze mną pojechać, natychmiast. Przydasz się jak mało kto. ― John tylko kiwa głową. Lestrade rzuca mu kluczyki do radiowozu. ― Idź, zaraz przyjdę.

Jadą w milczeniu na miejsce. Lestrade pod nosem wyklina kierowców, którzy nie zjeżdżają z drogi. John zastanawia się, dlaczego ma absurdalne wrażenie, że może oba wybuchy – ten i w Queensbury – są jakoś powiązane. Zwala winę za takie myśli na metody Sherlocka – u niego wszystko miało sens, wszystkie elementy tworzyły logiczną i spójną całość. Samochód zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i szybko biegną w stronę żółtej policyjnej taśmy.

Sytuacja okazuje się znacznie gorsza, niż John przypuszczał. Bardzo szybko przydaje się jego medyczne wykształcenie, jest parunastu poważnie rannych, a karetki dojeżdżają dopiero po kilkunastu minutach. John pomaga ewakuować pasażerów metra i zajmuje się najcięższymi przypadkami. Słyszy krzyk Lestrade’a koordynującego całą akcję gdzieś dalej, dźwięki syren policji i pogotowia, słyszy płacz. Słyszy ból.

Akcja ratunkowa trwa ponad godzinę; Lesterade podchodzi do niego, kiedy John opatruje ostatnią, na szczęście tylko posiniaczoną osobę.

― Co z tą sprawą wybuchu w Queensbury? Masz już coś? ― pyta. John poklepuje starszą panią po ramieniu, uśmiecha się do niej i kobieta odsuwa się. ― Evade dawno się ze mną nie kontaktował.

― Uwierz mi, że nie wiedzieć czemu, też od razu o tym pomyślałem, kiedy powiedziałeś, że był kolejny wybuch. ― Kątem oka widzi samochód telewizji. Zerka na Lestrade’a, ten tylko wzrusza ramionami z miną „i tak będę musiał im prędzej czy później odpowiedzieć”. John wzdycha cicho. ― Ale teraz zmieniłem zdanie, naprawdę nie wygląda to podobnie. Tam ofiarą był konkretny facet, który najprawdopodobniej sam sobie zawinił. Jeszcze nie wiem dlaczego, ale tamte fajerwerki były dla niego. Tu to prędzej Al-Kaida pokazuje, co może.

Lestrade zaciska usta i kiwa głową. Wychodzą za taśmę; reporterzy już czekają z aparatami, kamerami i dyktafonami w rękach. John próbuje ich wyminąć, zasłania dłonią twarz, pewien, że ktoś go rozpozna. Gregory zatrzymuje go, chwytając za rękaw.

― Konferencja prasowa odbędzie się w Scotland Yardzie po drugiej ― zaczyna, przekrzykując nawałnicę pytań. John próbuje sobie wmówić, że nie słyszy wśród gwaru swojego nazwiska.

― Ile jest osób poszkodowanych, panie inspektorze? ― Zgiełk nieco ucicha.

― W tym momencie wiemy o pięćdziesięciu dwóch osobach rannych, trzynaście poważnie. Na szczęście nikt nie zginął.

― O której nastąpił wybuch?

― Kilkanaście minut po piątej.

― Podejrzewacie atak terrorystyczny?

Lestrade uśmiecha się ironicznie.

― Tak, mamy już dziesięciu podejrzanych. ― Urywa. ― Śledztwo dopiero się zaczęło, proszę dać nam pracować. Ostatnie pytanie.

― Czy John Watson faktycznie nauczył się tak wiele od domniemanego geniusza Holmesa, że policja ma cel we współpracy z nim, czy trzymacie go z litości?

John zamyka oczy. Czuje, jak jego serce przyśpiesza, oddech traci rytm.

― Domniemane są tylko pani predyspozycje do tego zawo…

― John Watson ― Lestrade nie daje mu dokończyć i pewnie potem John będzie mu za to wdzięczny ― to wybitny specjalista w wielu dziedzinach i bardzo się cieszymy, że zgodził się z nami współpracować. Dziękuję. ― Wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, John przechodzi pomiędzy dziennikarzami za nim, czując na sobie błysk fleszy i oceniające spojrzenia.

― Dlatego chciałem przemknąć bokiem ― warczy, kiedy wsiadają do samochodu.

― John ― Lestrade patrzy mu w oczy ― chciałeś uciec. ― John odwraca wzrok. Nie umie odpowiedzieć. ― Nie ma w tym nic złego, stary. Ale musisz w końcu przywyknąć… do życia.

John zaciska usta. Przywyknięcie oznaczałoby akceptację. A on nigdy swojego życia w takiej wersji nie zaakceptuje.

***

Następnego dnia na biurku znajduje chyba każde czasopismo, w którym wspomniano, że po głośnym sprzed dwóch lat samobójstwie Sherlocka Holmesa jego wierny John Watson wciąż żyje; cóż, tu też nie wszyscy za nim przepadają. Wyrzuca stos do kosza. Nie będzie tego czytał, nie będzie psuł sobie nerwów. A przynajmniej nie tym.

Dzwoni pod ostatnio wybierany numer.

― Jak się mają sprawy, panie sierżancie? ― pyta, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Mija Lestrade’a w drzwiach; mężczyzna łapie go za rękaw i zawraca. John patrzy się na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale nie protestuje.

― Evade mówił, że byłoby miło, gdybym przyjechał ― mówi, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni. ― Co się stało? Muszę tam iść, bo nigdy tego nie skończę.

― Analizy pozostałości ładunków wybuchowych z Bond Street i Queensbury się pokrywają.

― Och, daj spokój, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

― Ale może, John, i wolałbym chyba, żeby świadczyło ― odpowiada Lestrade, wpatrując się w niego z determinacją.

― Trudno, żeby każdy zamachowiec wymyślał sobie nowy typ prochu. ― Odchrząka. ― Naprawdę wolisz mieć seryjnego zamachowca na głowie?

― Przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć, że lubi wielokrotne występy. Jeśli zakładamy, że jest dwóch, nie wiemy nic o żadnym.

John marszczy brwi. Pokrętna logika, ale może okazać się właściwa.

― To wszystko? Evade się zacznie niepokoić, jak zaraz tam nie pojadę.

― Chyba tak. Od teraz przyzwyczajaj się do myśli, że te dwie sprawy są połączone. I spokojnie, twój sierżant nie zdąży się zacząć martwić, jedziemy razem.

― Okej, jak uważasz, ale… zestresujesz go ― odpowiada John i obaj śmieją się. Krótko.

***

― To wszystko dzieje się za wolno ― mówi Lestrade, kiedy opuszczają komendę Evade’a. Mężczyzna idzie za nimi, rozmawiając przez telefon. John tylko wzrusza ramionami.

― Nic nie mamy, nie ma jak tego przyśpieszyć.

― To priorytet, John.

― Czyli co, mam tylko tu siedzieć i wpatrywać się w siebie nawzajem z Evade’em, nie wracać do domu, nie spać ani nie jeść?

― I tak tego nie robisz.

― Bardzo ciekawe, skąd to wszystko wiesz.

― Zgaduję, bo nikogo do siebie bliżej nie dopuszczasz! ― Lestrade podnosi głos; John przybliża się do niego.

― Doskonale wiesz dlaczego ― mówi ostro, trochę ciszej niż normalnie.

― Tak, ale Jezu! Przestań wreszcie zachowywać się jak jakiś pieprzony… ― Urywa, jakby zrozumiał, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. John unosi brew ironicznie.

― Jak "pieprzony" kto?

Lestrade przełyka ślinę, patrzy mu prosto w oczy, tym razem John nie odwraca wzroku. Wie, że nie może.

― Wdowiec.

Usta Johna lekko się rozchylają, chciałby coś odpowiedzieć, odeprzeć, zaprzeczyć, ale nie jest w stanie. Na szczęście Evade kończy rozmowę i odwraca się do nich, lekko zdezorientowany.

― Możemy…?

Lestrade tylko kiwa głową, Evade zaczyna zadawać mu jakieś pytania; John idzie kilka kroków za nimi, czując się, jakby tak naprawdę był oddalony o setki mil. Nawet nie próbuje sobie wmówić, że to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, nie jest prawdą.

***

Lestrade nie dopuszcza go do żony Fassenberga, twierdząc, że lepiej będzie, jeśli podjedzie do laboratorium. John nie protestuje, ponieważ wie, że i tak nic by nie wskórał. Jest pewien, że Lestrade na swój pokręcony sposób uważa, że zabraniając rozmowy z wdową, oszczędzi mu bólu wspomnień lub nie dopuści do ewentualnego zakłamania przez empatię. Naprawdę nie chce się z nim sprzeczać, dlatego posłusznie wychodzi i łapie taksówkę. Na szczęście Evade jest z Gregorym, więc przynajmniej jego będzie miał z głowy.

Na miejscu dostaje jedynie kolejny kilkudziesięciostronicowy plik dokumentów, które zresztą Lestrade na pewno otrzymał już elektronicznie. Cóż, przynajmniej będzie miał nową lekturę na wieczór. Wysyła Gregory’emu wiadomość z informacją, że wraca do Scotland Yardu. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Nie ma pojęcia, co będzie robił tam, ale straci przynajmniej trochę czasu w podróży komunikacją miejską. Po drodze zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak wcześniej każda pojedyncza, nawet najidiotyczniejsza z pozoru sprawa mogła być dla niego, dla nich, fascynująca. I czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze znajdzie coś, co go zainteresuje.

W drzwiach swojego gabinetu wpada na Sally Donovan i zaczyna szczerze nienawidzić tego dnia.

― Przepraszam ― burczy cicho. John wie, że nie chodzi jej o to przypadkowe zderzenie.

Kiwa głową. Nie jest pewien, czy ona widzi ten ruch, jej głowa jest opuszczona, wzrok wlepiony w podłogę. John wzdycha w myślach. Jeżeli Anderson zaraz przyjdzie z kwiatami i czekoladkami, chyba ich wszystkich wystrzela. I siebie na koniec, aby zwieńczyć wszystko, co potem by się o nim mówiło. Donovan stoi bez ruchu jeszcze kilkanaście sekund, które Johnowi dłużą się w nieskończoność. Stoją, nie patrzą się nawet na siebie, milczą – John nie chce nic mówić, Sally zapewne obawia się powiedzieć coś więcej. Choć takie zachowanie jest do niej zupełnie niepodobne, nie jest zaskoczony – wie, co poczucie winy robi z człowiekiem.

W końcu wybąkuje coś o pracy i wychodzi, a John bierze głębszy wdech, siadając na krześle. Jakby wszyscy nagle przypomnieli sobie o tym, że obok nich żyje i oddycha John Watson, przyjaciel Sherlocka, _tego_ Sherlocka, wielkiego zmarłego Sherlocka Holmesa. Jakby nagle dotarło do nich, że być może on jeszcze nie pogodził się z tą stratą, że może wypadałoby coś powiedzieć, zauważyć go. Jakby zrozumieli, jak ogromna jest jego strata.

Jest jednak pewien, że nie rozumieją. Dlatego Lestrade’owi wydaje się, że przesadza, że już dawno powinno mu przejść. Sherlock nie jest, nie _był_ , jego przyjacielem, nie tylko; używa tego słowa, ponieważ nigdy nie znalazł bardziej odpowiedniego. Z Sherlockiem współdzielił nie tylko mieszkanie, dzielił z nim życie, myśli, czas – kiedyś miał nadzieję, że również przyszłość. Sherlock stał się powodem, dla którego wstawał rano, i celem, przez który wieczorem na chwilę kładł się spać. Nie był częścią jego życia – stał się nim całym. Był Sherlock i…. Sherlock i praca, Sherlock i sprawy, Sherlock i jakaś kobieta, która wkrótce zniknie. Odszedł, zabierając wszystko ze sobą. A ludzie oczekują, że John będzie zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Jakby nigdy nie poznał i nie stracił samego siebie.

Zegar wybija pierwszą i John uznaje, że pora już wrócić do mieszkania. Może nie natknie się po drodze na Lestrade’a. Zabiera kolejne dokumenty do przejrzenia, otwiera okno i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Słyszy dźwięk przejeżdżającej na sygnale karetki, kiedy siada w fotelu z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni i plikiem analizy chemicznej w drugiej. Zapewne znaczna część będzie dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiała i bezsensowna, głęboko wątpi w to, co Lestrade nazwał „wybitnością w wielu dziedzinach”. Tak, to zdecydowanie było wyolbrzymienie.

Już po pięciu stronach lektury jest znudzony; odkłada na moment kartki, pociera twarz dłońmi, bierze łyk herbaty. Kiedy musi zajmować się wszystkim, tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym. Dawniej ich role były podzielone, Johna interesowało tylko to, na czym się znał, reszta była domeną Sherlocka – bo on znał się na wszystkim. Wzdycha ciężko. Im bliżej szesnastego czerwca, tym więcej wspomnień powraca, tym głębszy jest jego żal, tym boleśniejsza staje się każda kolejna sekunda. Nagle jest tak, jakby odebrano mu go dopiero przed chwilą, jakby rana jeszcze nie zaczęła się zabliźniać.

Sięga z powrotem po plik. _Stajesz się zbyt melodramatyczny_ , mówi sam sobie w myślach.

Siedzi nad analizą do dziewiątej, czasem wyszukując w internecie jakieś specyficzne terminy, pod koniec dopasowując miejsca, w jakich ładunki mogły zostać kupione. W tym momencie na pewno bardziej przydatna byłaby sieć bezdomnych, jednak John nie ufa im tak bardzo jak Sherlock. Ostatecznie, patrząc na wypisane wnioski i miejsca, uznaje, że być może nie zmarnował czasu.

***

Do końca tygodnia obdzwaniają lub odwiedzają magazyny i hurtownie z ładunkami wybuchowymi z jego listy. Właściciele albo udają, że nie mają pojęcia, o czym im mówią, albo udostępniają listy z nazwiskami tysięcy klientów. John jest coraz bardziej przekonany, że ta sprawa nie znajdzie swojego rozwiązania, jednak podobnie jak Lestrade udaje, że wierzy w szczęśliwe zakończenia.

Evade sprawdził wszystkie numery, jakie Fassenberg kiedykolwiek wybierał, również bez żadnego rezultatu. John odnosi wrażenie, że obaj – Evade i Lestrade – w jakiś sposób czują się nim zawiedzeni. Od czasu rozpoczęcia współpracy z policją, kilka tygodni po śmierci Sherlocka, ani raz nie zawiódł. Nie widzi tak wiele jak on, nawet nie łudzi się, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wyczytać całą historię z jednego śladu, jednak nauczył się wystarczająco dużo, by móc stanowić substytut. Mierny, ale zawsze. Tym razem jest inaczej, nie ma śladów, a jedynie poszlaki, trop urywa się zaraz za zakrętem i John nie jest w stanie zrobić nic – nie umie wybiec naprzód, tak jak robił to Sherlock, nie potrafi przewidzieć kolejnego ruchu. Zawodzi.

Na początku czerwca zatrzymują zupełnie przypadkowego mężczyznę; media szybko reagują – na głównych stronach pojawiają się artykuły na temat nieudolności brytyjskiej policji, Lestrade’a w szczególności, czasem nawet ktoś wspomni o skutkach konsultowania się z amatorami. John nie bierze tego do siebie, padały już gorsze słowa. Zaczyna przejmować się jedynie tym, że brukowce mają rację – czuje, że zagrożenie kolejnym wybuchem z dnia na dzień rośnie, a oni nie zrobili jeszcze nic, by je powstrzymać. Błądzą w ciemnościach, ruszają w kierunku, który wskaże im John, by tam też nic nie znaleźć.

Do końca tygodnia Evade przesłuchuje chyba wszystkich znajomych Fassenberga, choć John od początku mówi, że takie działanie do niczego nie doprowadzi. Jest coraz bardziej sfrustrowany – nie tylko tym, że sam nie potrafi tej sprawy zakończyć, lecz również, że Evade zaczyna działać na własną rękę. Że nawet on nie pokłada w nim dłużej nadziei. Mimo wszystko uparcie wertuje archiwa; nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ma przeczucie, że to jedyna szansa na rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Coś podpowiada mu, że robi dobrze, a w tej chwili chwyta się każdej możliwości. 

Dziewiątego czerwca znajduje protokół zatrzymania dwóch osób sprzed pięciu lat, niedaleko miejsca, w którym zginął Fassenberg. Szybko okazuje się, że dane dotyczące wyglądu jednego z zatrzymanych pasują do Fassenberga i John dzwoni po Lestrade’a, jednak odpowiada jedynie automatyczna sekretarka. _Niech go szlag_ , myśli, wybierając numer Evade’a.

― Jest pan pewien, kapitanie? ― pyta Evade, a John słyszy powątpiewanie w jego głosie.

― Nie mamy nic innego.

― Zmarnujemy czas…

― Niech pan to po prostu sprawdzi, dobrze? ― warczy, wysyłając Lestrade’owi smsa. _Ostatnio trudniej skontaktować się z nim niż z papieżem_ , wzdycha z irytacją w myślach.

Sierżant wysyła rysopis drugiego zatrzymanego do wszystkich komend, a John ma nadzieję, że tym razem mu się uda. Wie, że za parę dni będzie zupełnie bezużyteczny przez tydzień, może dłużej.

Musi zdążyć.

***

Rano budzi się wcześniej niż zwykle i wie, że to przez zbliżającą się rocznicę. Nie może nawet dłużej leżeć w łóżku, wstaje i wychodzi do kuchni. Czajnik zagotowuje się, John wyłącz go i słyszy wybuch. _Nie_ , myśli, orientując się, co to oznacza. Natychmiast podbiega do okna, wybiera numer Lestrade’a.

― John? Dlaczego budzisz mnie w śr… ― Lestrade mówi zaspany, ale John nie daje mu dokończyć.

― Był wybuch kilka ulic od mojego domu, wyślij tu ludzi.

― Co? Gdzie?

― Gdzieś w okolicy St. James’s Road, na pewno straż dostała już wezwanie.

― Za moment będę. 

John ubiera się i wychodzi, idzie w kierunku dymu. Straż gasi pożar, widzi nadjeżdżające karetki, zawalone ściany trzech budynków mieszkalnych. Tym razem ładunków wybuchowych było więcej, znacznie więcej nawet niż przy Bond Street. Teraz nie było to popisywanie się, pojedyncze morderstwo – tylko zamach. John pociera skronie.

Dwadzieścia minut później przyjeżdża Lestrade, biegnie prosto w jego kierunku.

― Nic ci nie jest? ― pyta. John jest tylko lekko zaskoczony.

― Będą ofiary śmiertelne ― mówi cicho.

― John… ― zaczyna. Przełyka ślinę. ― Nie masz wrażenia, że on idzie za tobą?

John marszczy brwi.

― Jak…?

― Przybliża się. Queensbury, Bond Street – metro, którym jeździsz, zatrzymuje się tam, teraz kilka ulic od twojego domu.

― To przypadek. Duża dzielnica, chciał pokazać, że to nie zabawa.

Lestrade wzrusza ramionami.

― Tak czy inaczej musimy się pośpieszyć.

― Wiem ― odpowiada John słabo.

Wie, że musi coś znaleźć, cokolwiek. Nie ma tylko pojęcia jak.

Wieczorem wstępne badania potwierdzają, że użyto ponownie tego samego rodzaju ładunku. John włącza BBC, mimo że ma świadomość, że media nie mówią o niczym innym.

― Nad tą sprawą pracują najlepsi ludzie ― informuje Lestrade na kolejnej konferencji prasowej. ― Z uwagi na dobro śledztwa nie mogę ujawnić zbyt wielu szczegółów… ― Wyłącza telewizor. _I tak nie ma czego ujawniać_ , wzdycha.

***

Dwa dni później John budzi się wcześniej, jeszcze wcześniej, i natychmiast wychodzi do pracy. Wie, że najbliższe dni musi wykorzystać maksymalnie, szykuje się na swoją niedyspozycję, ponieważ jest pewien, że będzie dokładnie tak jak rok temu. Będzie próbować, będzie powstrzymywać się, będzie starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak samotny i winny się czuje – lecz i tak skończy klęcząc przy grobie Sherlocka, łkając tak jak w dniu jego pogrzebu. Już wziął wolne. Lestrade tego nie komentował.

W metrze czuje, jak unoszą się włoski na jego karku. Zna to uczucie, wie, kiedy jest obserwowany. Przez te dwa lata odnosił takie wrażenie zdecydowanie za często, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie umie powstrzymać się od odwrócenia się i sprawdzenia, czyje spojrzenie bada go tak uważnie. Widzi oczy, jasne błękitne oczy, prawie tak jasne i błękitne… nieznajomy obraca się, a John wzdycha niesłyszalnie w porannym gwarze.

Lestrade już jest w swoim gabinecie, sprawdza coś w grubej teczce, na kartce po prawej wypisał kilkanaście numerów. John natychmiast orientuje się, co się dzieje.

― Mam nazwisko, od trzeciej nad ranem szykujemy obławę ― mówi Johnowi w drodze do automatu z kawą. John kiwa głową. _Łut szczęścia_ , myśli z lekkim zadowoleniem. ― Dzięki, John.

― Daj spokój ― odpowiada cicho.

Lestrade poklepuje go krótko po ramieniu i odchodzi, odbierając – zapewne – tysięczny telefon.

John cały dzień kręci się po budynku, stara się odgonić od siebie wszelkie myśli, już biegnące do szesnastego czerwca. Pół dnia stoi jak idiota przy automacie z kawą, drugie pół wygląda przez okno lub co pięć minut odświeża maila. Nie wie, po co w ogóle siedzi w Scotland Yardzie, skoro nic więcej nie może już zrobić, jednak czuje, że w mieszkaniu byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Po dziesiątej w nocy wpada Lestrade.

― Nie chcesz jechać?

John nie jest pewien, czy to był żart. Ostatnio gorzej z jego poczuciem humoru.

― Żartujesz? ― pyta.

― Okej, trzymaj się. Nie siedź tu za długo. ― I natychmiast wychodzi.

Po pół godziny John uznaje, że nie ma sensu dłużej czekać – Lestrade zadzwoni, jeżeli trafił ze swoimi poszukiwaniami w ciemnościach. Wychodzi jeszcze zamknąć jego gabinet, ponieważ jest pewien, że mężczyzna tego nie zrobił. Chłód panujący w pomieszczeniu przypomina mu o Gosfield, przypomina mu o Sherlocku, potęguje zimno w nim samym. Czuje szczypanie w oczach i wie, że przegrał, że już nie powstrzyma kilku łez, które spłyną po jego twarzy. _Dwa lata_. Dwa lata samotności, dwa lata bólu, dwa lata modlitw o śmierć. Wszystko jedno jaką, byleby tylko uwolnić się od zimna, które zdążyło już ogarnąć go całego, przeniknąć jego organizm, myśli, serce. Dwa lata wmawiania sobie, że nie mógł przecież nic zrobić, dwa lata wewnętrznego wykrzykiwania, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina – ponieważ nie zauważył tego, co powinien dostrzec. Nie widział, że Sherlock sobie nie radził. Powinien wiedzieć, powinien to wyczuć – zna go, _znał_ , jak nikt inny.

Kto jeśli nie on miał go uratować?

Sherlock uleczył go, uleczył jego psychikę, a John w zamian oddał mu swoje serce. Zaufali sobie nawzajem, dlatego mogli tak wiele razem osiągać, dlatego nie było nikogo skuteczniejszego od nich. Dlatego czas płynął wtedy tak szybko – John wiedział, że nie miał się o co martwić. Żadni szefowie mafii, psychopaci czy seryjni mordercy nie mogli równać się z cierpieniem samotności i wieloletniego, niezaleczonego rozgoryczenia. Rozgoryczenia samym sobą. Był pewien, że on robił to samo dla Sherlocka – dlatego czasem przesadnie go komplementował, dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na dbaniu o jego opinię, dobre imię. Chciał, żeby wreszcie poczuł, że dla kogoś znaczy wiele. Być może nie okazywał mu tego wystarczająco często. Może zwątpił o jeden raz za dużo. Może nie powinien był wtedy wychodzić z St. Bart’s. Nie powinien był go wtedy zostawiać.

Prawda jest taka, że to on odszedł pierwszy. On się odwrócił, zostawiając Sherlocka samego, zapewne stale walczącego z własnymi myślami. Przegrywającego. Dzisiaj wie, że nic nie było ani nie będzie od tego ważniejsze. Wie, że nie zdał najistotniejszego egzaminu w swoim życiu. Popełnił błąd, za który do końca będzie pokutował. Jest pewien, że nie będzie dla niego litości, sam jej dla siebie nie ma. Zawiódł jedynego człowieka, na którym naprawdę mu zależało.

Wyrywa się z coraz mocniej zacieśniających się wokół niego objęć bolesnych wspomnień i wraca do swojego gabinetu. Słyszy wibracje telefonu o stół – czternaście nieodebranych od Lestrade’a. Bierze telefon w momencie, kiedy kolejny raz dzwoni.

― Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tyle razy… ― nie zdąży dokończyć.

― Uciekaj, John, okrążyliśmy budynek, jest pusty, teraz dostaliśmy cynk… ― Lestrade krzyczy w słuchawce, John biegnie, biegnie przed siebie, zbiega po schodach, udaje mu się, już jest na placu przed budynkiem… nagle głos w słuchawce urywa się i nie słyszy już nic poza szaleńczymi uderzeniami własnego serca i hukiem wybuchu.

Nie wie, co ogłusza go pierwsze.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Słyszy głos, silny, męski, znajomy mu głos. Chyba Lestrade… Co on tu robi? Miał być na akcji… Próbuje otworzyć oczy, ale nie może, jego powieki są ciężkie, tak ciężkie. Czuje, jak strużka potu spływa po jego czole, powoli, powoli, powoli… jest ciepła, za ciepła, może to krew? Skąd krew?... Chce się podnieść, ale nie ma siły. Powoli udaje mu się unieść powieki, szybko je zamyka, razi go światło policyjnego śmigłowca, halogeny porozstawiane wszędzie wokół, zbyt jasno… Otwiera usta, musi się zapytać, co się dzieje, ale wtedy czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń, słyszy głos, nie wierzy:

― Cśś, John… Już dobrze, nic ci nie jest, zaraz dojdziesz do siebie… ćśś…

Nie, nie, to niemożliwe. Ma halucynacje, przesłyszał się, nie. _Nie wierz w to, nie wierz _, powtarza w myślach. Słyszy słowa w swoim umyśle, koją go, leczą, uspokajają, ale to nie może być prawda.__

__Mierzy sekundy uderzeniami serca, po kilkudziesięciu traci rachubę. Wreszcie udaje mu się otworzyć oczy, by ujrzeć przed sobą _tę _twarz. Zatroskaną, jakby chudszą, poważniejszą. Widzi pojawiający się na niej łagodny uśmiech, delikatny jak lekkie powiewy morskiej bryzy wiosną, jak wczesnoletnie wiatry nad Gosfield…___ _

____― J-jak… ― Urywa, brak mu słów. Próbuje odchrząknąć._ _ _ _

____― Nie, teraz nie pora na wytłumaczenia. ― Dłoń zacieśnia się na jego ramieniu. Gdyby nie ona, John byłby pewien, że umarł. Umarł i może nie został skazany na wieczne potępienie. Albo obaj dostali taki sam wyrok. ― Możesz wstać?_ _ _ _

____John przymyka oczy. Czuje się tak słaby… jakby jednocześnie wszystkie jego mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Kręci głową. Zakłada jego ramię za swoją szyję i John czuje, że go unosi. Wyczuwa jego kroki, pewne, jeden, drugi, trzeci…_ _ _ _

____― Nie odpływaj, John, proszę ― słyszy głos, łagodny, ale stanowczy, jednak nie potrafi otworzyć oczu. ― Skup wzrok na mnie._ _ _ _

____Czuje niewytłumaczalne przeszycie bólu, zupełnie innego niż ten, który czuł teraz. _Skup wzrok na mnie_ … Nie, nie… _Nie ma szesnastego czerwca, ten dzień nie istnieje_ , powtarza to jak mantrę. Nie, nie skupi na nim wzorku, zmarł, zginął na jego oczach. Skoczył, popełnił samobójstwo, nie ma go, John jest sam, samotny na świecie. Otoczony jedynie chłodem wody, bezkresnego, nieskończonego oceanu._ _ _ _

____Sadza go na kanapie, w jego mieszkaniu. Jak się tu znalazł? Powoli otwiera oczy, widzi go, klęczy przed nim, jego oczy są jasne nawet w mroku panującym w pomieszczeniu._ _ _ _

____― Zaraz podam ci leki. Nic ci nie jest, to tylko przemęczenie i szok. Jakimś cudem udało ci się wyjść z tego cało. ― Jego głos jest tak ciepły, miękki, otula Johna, który czuje, że jego głowa opada mimowolnie. ― Ale na razie nie zasypiaj._ _ _ _

____Odsuwa się i ciepło zaczyna znikać, wyparowywać. John chce coś powiedzieć, zawołać go, błagać, żeby nie odchodził, nie zostawiał go znów samego. Rozgląda się na wpół przymkniętymi oczami wokół i znów widzi tylko szarość mieszkania, ciemność za oknem i brak nadziei na świt._ _ _ _

____― Połknij ― słyszy znów. Nawet nie zastanawia się, bierze wszystko, co mu podaje. ― Powinno pomóc… nie, nie wstawaj ― dociera do niego, gdy próbuje się podnieść, zrobić coś, wybiec stąd, uciec od swoich myśli i halucynacji. Oszalał, musiał oszaleć, nie ma innego wytłumaczenia._ _ _ _

____Nagle jest w swojej sypialni i słyszy jedynie rytm swojego serca. Uspokojony, już miarowy. Drzwi przymykają się. Jest sam, znów sam._ _ _ _

____― Sh… ― stara się wydusić. Światło z pokoju wpada do sypialni przez szczelinę w uchylonych ponownie drzwiach. ― Zostań ― jest wszystkim, co udaje mu się powiedzieć._ _ _ _

____Drzwi otwierają się, materac obok niego ugina się pod kolejnym ciężarem. Siada przy nim, bardzo, bardzo blisko, tak że John czuje jego ciepło niemal w sobie. Przesuwa ręką w jego kierunku, chce go złapać, zatrzymać, nigdy więcej nie wypuścić. Szorstka dłoń zaciska się na jego własnej, kciuk delikatnie gładzi jej wierzch._ _ _ _

______ _ _

***

Rano budzi się przed świtem; w oczach czuje łzy. Nie pamięta, jak znalazł się w mieszkaniu, ale to nieistotne, znów śnił o _nim_ , przez moment czuł go tuż obok siebie. Próbuje się podnieść, ale nie może, opada z powrotem na łóżku, oddychając ciężko. Otaczający go chłód przytłacza go i wie, że potrzebuje dłoni, _jego_ dłoni, by móc go od siebie odepchnąć. Powoli dociera do niego rzeczywistość. Przymyka oczy i przypomina sobie o wybuchu, pamięta huk i krzyk Lestrade’a. To on musiał go tu przywieźć.

Wreszcie wstaje i idzie do kuchni, zrobić kubek mocnej kawy.

― Mało śpisz ― słyszy, kiedy schodzi do salonu. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego stopy wrosły w podłogę, nie może się poruszyć, nie może nic zrobić. _Oszalałem_. Wczoraj mógł go widzieć, był w szoku po wypadku, ale dziś nie ma takiego prawa. Zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

― Ty nie żyjesz ― mówi spokojnie, patrząc się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Dlaczego w ogóle wypowiada to nagłos?

― To trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

― Nie, nieprawda, widziałem. Widziałem cię, widziałem, jak skaczesz. Kazałeś mi to obserwować. Nie żyjesz. ― Przerywa John. ― A ja zwariowałem.

― Musiałem upozorować własną śmierć ― mówi, po czym podnosi się i podchodzi do niego powoli, jakby bał się, że go spłoszy; John czuje jego zapach, ostry, męski, dokładnie taki sam jak dwa lata temu. _Zmysły się z tobą bawią, nie daj się omamić_. Jest blisko, bardzo blisko, wpatruje się w niego z czymś, co wcześniej widział tylko parę razy, z czymś łagodnym, ale jednocześnie zaborczym; John odwraca wzrok. ― John ― zaczyna ciszej ― przepraszam. Ale nie miałem wyboru. ― Jego głęboki głos coś w nim burzy i choć jeszcze nie wie co, odnosi wrażenie, że nie skończy się to dla niego dobrze. 

Odchodzi kilka kroków w stronę okna. _Świat dalej żyje. On dalej żyje. Czy nie o tym właśnie marzyłeś? Nie o to błagałeś każdej sekundy?_

― Nie wiem, co mam myśleć ― szepcze, nie odwracając się od okna. Czuje narastający ból głowy, krew coraz szybciej pulsującą w żyłach. Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale John wie, że ciągle nie odwraca od niego wzroku. ― Popełniłeś samobójstwo. Na moich oczach. Widziałem to. ― Przerywa, przełykając ślinę. ― Kazałeś mi widzieć. Nie ma cię dwa lata i potem nagle pojawiasz się… i na co liczysz? Że rzucę ci się na szyję? ― mówi coraz szybciej, słowa spływają niekontrolowane. ― Ucieszę się i powiem: „och, zapraszam z powrotem do mojego życia”, jakby nic się nie stało?

― John… ― szepcze, ale on nie daje mu skończyć.

― Albo może pochwalę za niesamowitą sztuczkę ze sfingowanym samobójstwem? „O, stary, to ci się udało! Nabrałeś mnie! Na dwa cholerne lata”… ― Słyszy, że jego głos się łamie, przymyka oczy.

― Chciałbym, żeby było jak dawniej…

― Nic nie będzie jak dawniej! ― Wreszcie patrzy na niego z determinacją. ― Minęły dwa pierdolone lata, mam nowe życie, nie widzisz?

―…ale wiem, że to niemożliwe, John ― kończy spokojnie, jakby mu nie przerwał.

― Gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas? ― mówi już spokojniej.

Sherlock wzdycha.

― Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

― Więc po co wróciłeś? ― pyta i widzi, jak na ułamek sekundy przez jego twarz przebiega cień. Nie chce tego widzieć.

― Byłeś… jesteś w za dużym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś ci się stało.

― A mogłeś pozwolić, żebym dwa lata uważał cię za zmarłego? Mówił o tobie w czasie przeszłym? Uczył się znowu żyć?

― Gdybym miał wybór, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Ale to naprawdę była jedyna możliwość. ― Przerywa na chwilę, John słyszy, że bierze głębszy oddech. ― Codziennie czekałem, aż będę mógł cię zobaczyć.

John odwraca się do niego, patrzy mu w oczy.

― Przynajmniej miałeś na co czekać. Ja… ja musiałem pogodzić się z tym, że nigdy już cię nie zobaczę. ― I to już koniec, zdaje sobie sprawę, że więcej nie wytrzyma. Odwraca głowę, a po jego twarzy zaczynają płynąć łzy. Zaciska usta, starając się całkowicie nie wybuchnąć. Kątem oka widzi, że Sherlock nie wie, jak ma zareagować. Nie obchodzi go to.

― Och, do ciężkiej cholery, John…

Nie wie, dlaczego kończy otulony jego ramionami, z głową opartą na jego chudej klatce piersiowej, łzami mocząc ciemną koszulę. Nie ma pojęcia też, dlaczego nie potrafi wstać, zaprotestować, uderzyć go, wygonić ze swojego mieszkania, ze swojego życia. Dlaczego nie umie wykrzyczeć mu wszystkiego, o czym myślał przez te dwa lata, prosto w twarz. Nie wie, dlaczego nie mówi mu, jak bardzo został przez niego zraniony, jak samotny był przez te długie miesiące. Dlaczego nie opowiada, jak to jest walczyć samemu o nich obu, ani jakie to uczucie słyszeć, że człowiek, któremu zawdzięczasz wszystko, jest oszustem.

Dłoń Sherlocka łagodnie gładzi jego włosy. Siedzą tak na podłodze, wtuleni w siebie, nie odzywając się ani słowem, kilkadziesiąt minut, może dłużej – John nie wie, nie potrafi ocenić. Wie tylko, że jeśli za chwilę nie wstanie, nie będzie w stanie więcej spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie może się tak otwierać. Nie teraz.

Podnosi się, widzi, że ręka Sherlocka chwilę podąża za jego ciałem, zanim z powrotem opada. Patrzy w jego twarz, zdecydowanie chudszą i bledszą, niż ją zapamiętał, niż ją widywał codziennie przez pięć lat – nieważne czy obok siebie, czy w snach. Sińce pod oczami sugerują kilka nieprzespanych nocy, ale akurat to nie jest niczym nowym. Tylko oczy, jasne, błękitne oczy, pozostają takie same, dokładnie takie same, jak John je zapamiętał. Uważne, inteligentne, teraz ostrożnie badające jego ciało.

Odchrząka.

― Masz jakieś rzeczy?

― Teraz tylko to, co na sobie.

― Gdzie mieszkałeś… te dwa lata?

― W różnych miejscach.

― Masz gdzie zostać? ― Sądzi, że to pytanie go zaskoczy, ale wydaje się, że na nie czekał.

― Wynająłem pokój w hotelu. Przypuszczałem, że twoja reakcja jednak będzie inna, ale to pewnie dopiero pierwszy etap. ― Przerywa na chwilę, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. ― Tak będzie lepiej.

John zaciska wargi i przytakuje krótko.

Spogląda na zegarek – dochodzi dopiero ósma.

― Chyba powinienem iść do pracy. ― Jest pewien, że wie, że wziął wolne, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Nie może tu stać cały dzień, wpatrując się w niego i zastanawiając, jak poprowadzić rozmowę.

O ile w ogóle ma gdzie iść.

― Cały czas prowadzą tam śledztwo, nie wpuszczą cię ― odpowiada, jakby czytał w jego myślach; John czuje przeszycie bólu.

― Pracuję tam ― mówi z naciskiem.

― Konsultujesz.

― Och, świetnie, że ty wiesz wszystko, co robię, a ja nie mogę się nawet dowiedzieć, gdzie przez te dwa lata mieszkałeś!

― John, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale jeśli nie możesz tego zrozumieć, to chociaż zaakceptuj. Na chwilę. Potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

John wreszcie odchodzi od okna, zabierając z wieszaka parasolkę.

― Dlaczego miałbym ci zaufać? ― pyta cicho, patrząc na niego. Dopiero teraz dostrzega, jak w tym momencie jest łagodny. Przełyka ślinę.

― Ponieważ już mi ufasz.

Zapada milczenie, tylko patrzą na siebie nawzajem, tak jakby minione dwa lata nie istniały, jakby Sherlock nigdy nie popełnił samobójstwa i jakby serce Johna nigdy nie pękło. Milczenie, które obaj rozumieją – Sherlock oczywiście wie, że ma rację. John mu ufa, ufał od samego początku i nigdy nie przestał, choć bardzo by tego pragnął. Wolałby teraz czuć wściekłość, złość, nienawiść. Wszystko poza rozdarciem, które pochłania go całego, kawałek po kawałku.

― Wychodzę.

― John…

― Muszę się przewietrzyć.

― John, czekaj.

― Zamknij, jak wyjdziesz.

Właściwie wybiega z mieszkania – wiedział, że jeszcze chwila, i znów by pękł, rozsypał się na tysiące kawałków i potrzebował tylko jego, by móc się jakoś poskładać. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie ma iść, rusza przed siebie.

***

Kręci się po mieście, w tę i z powrotem, aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się w St. James’s Park, tak jak często robi – lub robił – to przed pracą. Nie wie, czy będzie miał gdzie wrócić – skoro jest Sherlock, John znów może jedynie przystosować się do roli pomocnika. Może i lepiej.

Tafla wody jest spokojna, w nim natomiast szaleje burza – niepewności, pytań i obaw. Nie wie, co ma robić, nigdy sobie tego momentu nie wyobrażał i nie czekał na niego – miał przecież świadomość, że to niemożliwe. Tak, Sherlock ma rację – ufa mu, ufał mu zawsze, jednak nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby popełnić samobójstwo. Od szesnastego czerwca wszystko się zmieniło w jego życiu, musiał nauczyć się, jak wierzyć osobie, której już nie ma. _Nie ma i nie będzie_ , myślał, ponieważ nigdy nie wierzył w cuda. Tego jednego pragnął jak niczego wcześniej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wiedział, że ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi. Że nigdy już Sherlocka nie zobaczy.

A teraz on wraca i John jest zagubiony. Nie wie, co ma czuć, nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle umie jeszcze czuć. Sherlock wygrał, pokonał go, omamił jego psychikę, zmysły i uczucia, zwyciężył wewnętrzne opanowanie i zburzył harmonię. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy Mycroft wiedział – ale potem dochodzi do wniosku, że teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. W tej chwili liczy się jedynie to, że Sherlock żyje, oszukał go i że znów musi zacząć żyć od nowa. Z nim lub bez niego.

Po osiemnastej dostaje wiadomość i chociaż po szesnastym czerwca musiał zmienić numer parokrotnie, wie, kto pisze.

_Northhumberland St. Mam klucze. S_

Nie napisał dokładniejszego adresu, ale John doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, gdzie mają się spotkać. Sherlock na pewno miał do załatwienia jakieś sprawy z Angelo. Mógłby myśleć o sentymentalizmie, w końcu to miejsce, w którym pierwszy raz jedli razem, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego – praktyczność to przynajmniej coś, co zna i pamięta.

***

Dociera na miejsce komunikacją miejską. Widzi na wieszaku marynarkę Sherlocka, bierze głęboki oddech i wchodzi do środka.

― O, John! Dawno cię nie widziałem, wszystko gra? ― wita się Angelo, John krótko ściska jego dłoń.

― Tak, tak, dzięki.

Angelo podaje mu kartę dań, John siada naprzeciwko Sherlocka, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie.

― Nie śpieszyłeś się. 

― Ty też nie ― odpowiada John, przeglądając menu.

Wyciąga prawą dłoń i łapie klucze w locie. Nie, nie zapomniał.

― Wolałbym, żebyś nie jeździł komunikacją miejską ― słyszy. Patrzy na niego zdziwiony.

― Słucham?

― Powiedziałem, że lepiej by było…

― Tak, słyszałem, co powiedziałeś ― odpowiada z irytacją. ― Co za różnica? ― Nawet nie pyta, skąd wie, że nie jeździ taksówkami. Nie ma sensu.

― Kiedy ci mówiłem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, nie przesadzałem, John ― mówi łagodnie. _Za łagodnie_ , myśli John. ― Te wybuchy były dla ciebie.

― Przecież to śmieszne, po co ktoś miałby chcieć wysadzić tak przeciętnego… ― Urywa, uświadamiając sobie, co tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć Sherlock. _Były dla ciebie, żeby zwabić mnie_. ― Ach, no tak. Piętno Sherlocka Holmesa stale działa.

― Musisz być ostrożny.

― Jestem ― odwarkuje.

― Coś dla was, chłopcy?

― Czarną kawę, dziękuję.

― Wodę ― mówi John.

Angelo kiwa głową i odchodzi.

― Jesteś głodny.

― Nic mi nie będzie ― mruczy pod nosem. Jakby nagle zaczęło go obchodzić, jak się czuje. Wcześniej tygodniami niemal nic nie jadł – i wtedy wielki Sherlock Holmes nie przybył mu na ratunek.

Angelo przychodzi z napojami, ale nie przerywa ciszy, która między nimi zapadła. John ma ochotę wypić całą szklankę duszkiem, jednak udaje mu się powstrzymać. Sherlock nie odrywa od niego wzroku, jak gdyby nie mógł się napatrzeć. Wszystko zaczyna go coraz bardziej irytować.

― Będziemy tak siedzieć i się na siebie gapić? ― pyta w końcu.

― Chciałbym, żebyś mi znowu asystował ― mówi, jakby John wcale nie musiał przerywać ciszy pierwszy ― przy sprawie zamachowca.

― Dlaczego miałbym?

― Nie odpowiadaj teraz, jesteś pod wpływem silnych emocji i szoku i twoje decyzje nie będą w pełni przemyślane ani świadome.

― Słuchaj ― próbuje wtrącić John, czując, jak narasta w nim wściekłość, ale Sherlock nie daje mu dokończyć.

― Wyjeżdżam na tydzień, może trochę dłużej, dojdziesz do siebie. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę już iść. ― I natychmiast podnosi się i wychodzi. 

John jest zdezorientowany, wkurzony jak diabli i o nic już nie dba. Wybiega za nim na ulicę.

― Co ty, do cholery, sobie wyobrażasz?! ― wykrzykuje, gdy są już na zewnątrz.

― To nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę o tym, John. Jesteś zbyt podenerwowany. ― Sherlock pisze coś zawzięcie na telefonie. Nawet na niego nie spojrzy, rozgląda się tylko za taksówką.

― „Podenerwowany”?! ― sapie.

― Tak, dlatego daję ci czas.

― Dałeś mi dwa pieprzone lata!

― Więc tydzień nie będzie większym problemem, skoro już tyle wytrzymałeś.

― Nie mam zamiaru niczego więcej wytrzymywać! Za kogo ty się uważasz? Kazałeś mi patrzeć, jak popełniasz samobójstwo, zostawiłeś na dwa lata z myślami, że to stało się z mojej winy, a teraz sądzisz, że w tydzień wszystko to zniknie?! ― wykrzykuje. ― Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jaką mam ochotę ci przyłożyć ― dodaje już ciszej.

Wreszcie odrywa wzrok od telefonu, chowając go do kieszeni i rozchylając ramiona.

― Więc to zrób. Proszę bardzo. Uderz.

Unosi rękę, ale nie może uderzyć, nie potrafi nią poruszyć i nienawidzi za to i siebie, i jego. Patrzą sobie w oczy, John oddycha ciężko, wyklinając się w myślach. Znowu milczą, jednak jest pewien, że Sherlock rozumie, co się dzieje. On sam chciałby jedynie wiedzieć, jak to wszystko przerwać. Nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, poruszyć się. Stoi.

― Do zobaczenia, John ― mówi i odwraca się. John obserwuje, jak odchodzi.

***

Do dwudziestej kręci się po mieście, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Wreszcie łapie taksówkę i wraca do mieszkania. Odwiesza parasolkę i słyszy pukanie. Wie, kto jest po drugiej stronie. Wzdycha, wyjmując z kieszeni wibrujący telefon. Lestrade dzwoni. Odbiera.

― John, otwórz, wiem, że jesteś w środku! ― słyszy w słuchawce i za drzwiami.

― Możesz mu powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuję niańki.

― Co? ― słyszy zdziwienie. _Niezły z niego aktor_ , myśli. ― Nikt mnie tu nie wysyłał. Nie odejdę, póki mnie nie wpuścisz.

John naprawdę nie ma ochoty na gości. Żadnych. Szczególnie nie tych, którzy wiedzą o powrocie Sherlocka.

― Świetnie, w takim razie miłej nocy. Może wyrzucić ci koc przez okno? ― warczy w słuchawkę, odchodząc parę kroków. Lestrade zaczyna pięścią walić w drzwi. John wzdycha z irytacją.

― Wchodź ― mówi, otwierając mu drzwi.

― Dobry wybór. Właśnie miałem zacząć śpiewać.

John udaje, że nie słyszał żartu, i tylko wpatruje się w Lestrade’a z widoczną – ma nadzieję – irytacją.

― Więc?

― Wybuchy.

― Musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać? Jestem trochę zmęczony… poza tym myślałem, że sprawa już została przejęta przez… kogoś.

Lestrade patrzy na niego łagodnie.

― Stale jest twoja. To ty decydujesz, czy dopuścisz do niej też… ― przerywa na moment ― Sherlocka.

Nagle John uświadamia sobie, że przecież nie tylko on musi na nowo się odnaleźć. Lestrade również zawsze dbał o Sherlocka, również oskarżał się o jego śmierć i również za nim tęsknił, John jest tego pewien, mimo że nigdy na ten temat ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Widział, co się z nim działo po śmierci Sherlocka, więc nosił na sobie podwójne brzemię.

Przełyka ślinę ciężko.

― Chodź do salonu, zrobię herbaty.

Lestrade kiwa głową i John widzi w tym wyznanie ulgi.

Mężczyzna siada na kanapie, John przynosi na tacy dwie filiżanki i zajmuje fotel po jego prawej stronie.

― Ten dom faktycznie należał do niego. Do zamachowca ― uściśla. ― Ale ta obława była błędem. Jak się w ogóle czujesz? ― pyta, sięgając po filiżankę.

― Nic mi nie jest. I co, weszliście tam?

― Tak, ale zdążył spakować wszystkie zabawki. Teraz skanują cały budynek, ale chyba go zdezynfekował, bo nie ma nic.

― DNA gdzieś na pewno znajdziecie.

― Wszystko zanieczyścił, w sumie mamy paręnaście różnych genotypów.

― Bystrzacha… ― mruczy John pod nosem.

― Nie mamy więcej czasu, John. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Sherlock wrócił…

― To też wskazówka. Powiedział mi, że to wszystko było dla niego. Polował na mnie, żeby go ściągnąć. Czyli musiał wiedzieć, że żyje, że to samobójstwo… ― Urywa. ― Musiał to wiedzieć.

― Nie rozwiążemy tego bez niego ― mówi Lestrade poważnie. John wzdycha, spuszczając wzrok na herbatę.

― Wiem ― odpowiada cicho.

― Jak ty się w ogóle czujesz? ― Nie odrywa wzroku od napoju.

― Mówiłem ci już…

― Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi ― przerywa.

― Nie wiem. Nie wiem, jak mam się czuć ― wyznaje szczerze, wreszcie podnosząc na niego spojrzenie. ― Jak ktoś wykorzystany.

Lestrade bierze łyk herbaty. John uznaje to za przytaknięcie.

― Próbowałeś z nim o tym pogadać?

― Zbywa mnie. Nie może albo nie chce mi o niczym powiedzieć.

― Nie oceniaj go za ostro ― mówi Lestrade zupełnie do siebie niepodobnie. John patrzy na niego z dużym zdziwieniem.

― Słucham?

― Nie widziałeś jego twarzy wtedy, po tym wybuchu przy Scotland Yardzie… ― _Łagodność, spokój, ciepło, ciepło, otulające go ciepło…_. Obrazy pojawiają się gwałtownie w jego umyśle, wybuchają i szybko znikają. Otrząsa się. ― Pojawił się zupełnie znikąd, natychmiast zaczął szukać tylko ciebie, ignorując spojrzenia moje, reszty… jakby nic, nikt inny się nie liczył. Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem. ― Urywa na moment, stale patrząc na Johna. ― Przy pierwszej sprawie mówiłem ci, że to może być dobry facet. Dopiero wczoraj pierwszy raz sam w to uwierzyłem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wybaczenie tego, co zrobił, nie będzie łatwe, ja też nie jestem fanem preparowanych samobójstw, ale… inaczej się nie da. W jego przypadku. Wiesz, kim jest, wiedziałeś od samego początku. ― John podnosi wzrok na mężczyznę. Patrzą na siebie przez moment intensywnie. ― Nie możesz go zostawić, John. On nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale nie poradzi sobie teraz bez ciebie. ― Przerywa, przełykając ślinę. ― A ty nie radzisz sobie bez niego.

John siedzi oniemiały, wpatrując się w nicość przed sobą. Czuje się, jakby Lestrade właśnie dokonał wiwisekcji jego duszy.

― Późno już, chyba się będę zbierał. Dzięki za herbatę.

― Nie ma sprawy ― odpowiada John machinalnie.

― Odezwę się, jak posprzątamy ten gruz… Trzymaj się. ― Podnosi się, John automatycznie robi to samo, średnio zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, zatopiony w myślach i wspomnieniach.

― Dzięki ― żegna go, odprowadzając do drzwi.

Zamyka i czuje, jak kolana uginają się pod nim, opiera się o ścianę i osuwa wzdłuż niej. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, próbując złapać głębszy oddech. Lestrade miał cholerną rację we wszystkim, co powiedział, i to go uderza. Zdał sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje Sherlocka, już po kilku tygodniach ich przyjaźni, lecz nigdy nie chciał sobie uświadomić, jak bardzo jest od niego zależny. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że bez drugiego człowieka obok siebie nie da rady. Że będzie tylko wegetował, nie żył.

Wreszcie podnosi się i idzie do sypialni. Poczeka kolejny tydzień, a później już go nie opuści.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Przez następne trzy dni nie wychodzi z mieszkania. Lestrade najwyraźniej również uznał, że John potrzebuje czasu, bo od czasu ich ostatniej, wymuszonej rozmowy nawet nie dzwoni i John jest mu za to wdzięczny.

Na początku irytuje go cały świat, wojny, Wielka Brytania, przestępcy, Stamford, Lestrade i wszystko inne, co sprawiło, że poznał Sherlocka. Denerwuje go każda pojedyncza sprawa, która doprowadziła do tego, że przez dwa lata musiał żyć z nieustępującym poczuciem winy. Że prawdopodobnie do końca życie nie będzie już umiał znów być sam i polegać tylko na sobie. Jest zły na siebie, ponieważ nie potrafi ze sobą wygrać. Jest za słaby.

Irytacja szybko mija, zastąpiona świadomością – jak bardzo już za nim tęskni. Przeżył dwa lata i nie chce ani nie zniesie więcej. Teraz tęsknota jest jednak inna niż ta po szesnastym czerwca – jest żywa, rozpala go swoją intensywnością i nie daje oddychać. To już nie sentyment ani przywiązanie, lecz ogniste pragnienie, niepozwalające o sobie zapomnieć. Determinujące całą resztę życia.

I nadchodzi szesnasty czerwca. I John znów jest sam, tak jak rok temu, tak jak dwa lata temu. Sceny upadku dręczą go cały dzień, mimo że przecież wie, że nic z tego nie jest prawdą. Nie umie ich jednak od siebie odgonić, czuje, że te obrazy będą go prześladować do końca życia, nawet jeśli Sherlock za parę dni wróci, nawet jeśli cała reszta będzie tak jak dawniej.

Tym razem nie idzie na cmentarz, wychodzi na spacer wokół miasta. W niemal każdym miejscu dostrzega Sherlocka, historie, które wspólnie tworzyli. Tym razem czuje, że są stale żywe i że ciągle będą je pisać. Po ósmej, kiedy słońce powoli zaczyna zachodzić, idzie pod St. Bart’s, staje dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co dwa lata temu i choć czuje, jak jego serce znów pęka, wpatruje się w niebo wdzięczny. Wdzięczny za coś, o co nie śmiał nigdy prosić.

***

Dwudziestego czerwca nie wychodzi z mieszkania, obawiając się, że mógłby się rozminąć z Sherlockiem. Godziny dłużą się, a on jest w stanie jedynie przemieszczać się z kąta w kąt – nie potrafi skupić się na niczym dłużej niż na kilka minut, potem natychmiast wraca do rzeczywistości. O dwudziestej dzwoni jego komórka i John zrywa się z fotela gwałtownie, by zobaczyć na wyświetlaczu „Greg Lestrade”. Przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, odpisując SMSem, że Sherlock jeszcze się nie pojawił. Odpędza od siebie myśli, że nie wróci.

Po pierwszej kładzie się do łóżka. Dalej tylko leży, wpatrując się w sufit i starając uspokoić własne serce. Nie umie jednak nie myśleć, że nie wrócił, bo coś się stało, coś złego. Nie ma innego powodu, dla którego musiałby to opóźniać. Przysypia, błagając o jeszcze jeden cud.

***

Po piątej budzi go alarm; natychmiast zbiega na dół. Otwiera drzwi i widzi uśmiechniętą twarz Sherlocka przed sobą.

― Masz odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, to dobrze.

― Właź szybko do środka, zaraz przyjedzie ochrona ― wydusza, wciągając go za rękaw. Zamyka drzwi i odwołuje alarm – może nie zdążyli jeszcze ruszyć. Odwraca się do Sherlocka. ― Spóźniłeś się.

― Tylko pięć godzin.

― Myślałem… bałem się, że się coś stało.

― Wszystko w porządku, John.

I przez moment John tylko wpatruje się w niego, długo, aż jego twarz łagodnieje i znów czuje w sercu spokój. A potem pieprzy swoją niepewność i przybliża się, wciskając w jego ramiona, szybko otwierające się do uścisku; wie, że Sherlock jest zaskoczony, że nie ma pojęcia, co teraz zrobić, jednak John jest przekonany, że to było potrzebne – im obu. Dłonie Sherlocka zaciskają się mocno na jego koszuli i John wdycha zapach mężczyzny, który szybko zapełnia pustkę.

― Chyba nie mam nic na śniadanie ― mówi, kiedy idą do kuchni.

― Trudno. Jakoś przeżyjemy.

― Oczywiście ― odpowiada John z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sherlock siada na kanapie z kubkiem kawy, John przynosi sobie herbatę i rozumiejąc zamiar mężczyzny, siada obok niego.

― Skończyłeś już to, co miałeś skończyć? ― pyta ostrożnie.

― Prawie ― odpowiada, nie patrząc na niego.

― Czyli dalej nic mi nie powiesz?

Sherlock podnosi na moment wzrok.

― Nie.

― Dobrze ― mówi John szybko i bierze łyk herbaty. Sherlock patrzy na niego badawczo.

― Na pewno?

― Tak. Prosiłeś o zaufanie – okej. Skończmy tę sprawę. ― _I wróćmy do życia_ , dopowiada w myślach.

Czuje, jak kolana Sherlocka przybliżają się nieco do jego i lekko stykają. John uśmiecha się do siebie i dopija herbatę.

 

***

John je śniadanie na mieście, Sherlock tylko wpatruje się w niego, skubiąc podkradniętą z jego talerza bułkę.

― Znalazłeś dobrą osobę.

― Hm? ― pyta John znad filiżanki kolejnej herbaty.

― W tym archiwum. To był ten człowiek.

Odstawia naczynie na spodek.

― Zaraz, poczekaj. Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

― Już sprawdziłem ― mówi, wstukując szybko jakąś wiadomość w telefonie. ― Tylko że to nie zamachowiec.

John jest zdezorientowany.

― Więc kto?

― Ktoś, kto podkładał ładunki, oczywiście.

― Sądzisz, że… jest nad tym jakaś „góra”?

― Nie sądzę, wiem. Chodź, wytłumaczymy wszystko Lestrade’owi.

John płaci kelnerce i wychodzi za Sherlockiem.

― Do niego teraz jest się trudno dostać, pewnie szuka tego faceta i szykuje kolejną akcję.

Sherlock łapie taksówkę i wsiadają do środka.

― Scotland Yard ― mówi kierowcy, potem odwraca się do Johna. ― Akcję? Równie kretyńską co ostatnio?

― Och, daj spokój, to nie jego wina…

― To tylko _jego_ wina.

― Starał się ― upiera się John.

― Starał się ratować swoją już i tak mierną opinię, w dodatku narażając ciebie na oczywiste niebezpieczeństwo! ― Sherlock podnosi głos, co zaskakuje Johna tak, że nie broni dalej Gregory’ego, mimo że za nic go nie wini. ― Lepiej niech wróci do wypełniania rubryk, to mu lepiej wychodzi.

Kierowca zatrzymuje się kilkaset metrów przed placem, Sherlock natychmiast wysiada i przechodzi pod policyjną żółtą taśmą, John dziękuje kierowcy, płaci i biegnie za nim. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach zatrzymuje ich jakiś funkcjonariusz.

― Przepraszam, panowie, dalej nie ma przejścia, to teren zabezpieczony.

John wyjmuje legitymację policyjną.

― Kapitan John Watson, pracuję tu.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową.

― A pan? ― pyta, patrząc na Sherlocka. Sherlock już na pewno wymyśla tak ostrą ripostę, że policjant pewnie nawet nie zrozumie, że został obrażony, a John ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale powstrzymuje się, zamiast tego odparowując:

― On jest ze mną.

― Ale kim…

― Powiedziałem, jest ze mną ― przerywa, patrząc, jak na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się półuśmiech.

Mężczyzna przytakuje i przepuszcza ich.

― Jak widać, sława nie jest wieczna ― mówi John teatralnie i obaj śmieją się, pierwszy raz od dwóch lat prawdziwie.

W wybuchu ucierpiała tylko wschodnia część budynku, tym razem ładunek nie był duży. Konstrukcja nie została naruszona i już rozpoczyna się remont części, która została zniszczona. John sądził, że całość będzie prezentowała się znacznie gorzej, ale okazuje się, że i tym razem było to raczej ostrzeżenie niż faktyczny zamach. Zastanawia się, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

― Sherlock! ― mówi Lestrade, podnosząc się ze swojego fotela. Podaje Johnowi rękę, Sherlocka klepie krótko po plecach. ― Chyba wiem, z jakiego powodu tu jesteście.

Siadają na krzesłach przed biurkiem Lestrade’a.

― Musimy zacząć od razu, póki nie mamy jeszcze na głowie prasy ― Sherlock przechodzi od razu do sedna.

― Za mną biegają już od dawna.

― Na mojej głowie.

 _No tak_ , wzdycha John. Jeśli samobójstwo słynnego detektywa opisywało tyle brukowców, woli nie myśleć, jaka afera się rozpęta, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że Sherlock Holmes żyje.

― John, masz te analizy chemiczne ładunków? ― pyta Sherlock niespodziewanie.

John sięga do teczki i chociaż jest pewien, że ich nie pakował, znajduje plik, cały zakreślony na czerwono i zapisany ostrym, pochyłym pismem. _Kiedy on zdążył to zrobić?_ , pyta sam siebie, podając Sherlockowi dokumenty.

― Kiedy ty bawiłeś się w pana policjanta ― zaczyna Sherlock i John słyszy westchnięcie Lestrade’a, i nie potrafi powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu pojawiającego się na jego twarzy ― ja zająłem się szukaniem powodu.

― My też ― protestuje Lestrade. ― Znaleźliśmy zamachowca. No, prawie znaleźliśmy.

John odzywa się, zanim Sherlock zdąży jeszcze bardziej obrazić Lestrade’a:

― Sherlock uważa, że znaleźliśmy tylko kogoś, kto odwalał czarną robotę.

― Nawet jeśli, on doprowadziłby nas do pozostałych.

― Jak chcesz, to dalej szukaj podrzędnych przestępców i pozwól, żeby prawdziwy zamachowiec urządził sobie z Londynu pokaz sztucznych ogni.

― Sherlock… ― mówi cicho John.

― Rozwiązanie leży w Queensbury ― wyjaśnia Sherlock, a John ma absurdalne wrażenie, że mężczyzna zaczął go słuchać. _Nie w tym życiu, John_ , mówi sam sobie. _Przynajmniej nie w twoim._ ― Tylko tam sam podłożył ładunek. Spójrz na zdjęcia ― kontynuuje, uprzedzając pytanie. ― Tam nic nie zostało uszkodzone, nie zastanawiało cię to?

― Tak, bo to było morderstwo ― odpowiada John, chociaż nie jest pewien, czy to do niego było skierowane pytanie. ― Ale Scotland Yardu też prawie nie ruszyło.

― Przez zabezpieczenia. Poza tym nie cały ładunek zdążył eksplodować.

John patrzy na Lestrade’a.

― Znaleźli pozostałości ― potwierdza.

― Przy Bond Street rozsadziło pół tunelu. Wybuch obok twojej ulicy zniszczył dwa budynki. Scotland Yard nie wyszedł tylko dlatego, że nie starczyło im czasu ― mówi Sherlock chyba bardziej do siebie. ― Muszę przeanalizować ten ładunek.

― Mamy te, które zostały w Scotland Yardzie.

― Nie, one będą bezużyteczne, na pewno użyli innych materiałów wybuchowych. Musimy wrócić do Queensbury, John.

John tylko wzdycha.

― Nie mam za dobrych wspomnień po Evadzie. ― Czuje na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Sherlocka i natychmiast zaprzecza. ― Nie, nie… on nie jest… nie w tym… ― Lestrade prycha pod nosem. ― Nieważne. To skretyniały sierżant, zaraz rozniesie wieść, że żyjesz.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi, John rzuca Lestrade’owi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, na co ten tylko się uśmiecha, wzrokiem wskazując na drzwi. Wzdycha i biegnie za mężczyzną.

 

***

Idą szybkim tempem ze stacji metra na miejsce zbrodni, Sherlock trochę przed nim.

― Po co tu w ogóle wróciliśmy? ― pyta, kiedy prawie docierają do tunelu. ― Byłem tu już wystarczająco wiele razy…

― Tak, ale ciągle przeoczałeś jeden ważny element.

John przewraca oczami. Zatrzymują się kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym nastąpiła eksplozja. Sherlock zaczyna biegać wokół, zerkając w stronę Johna z różnych miejsc i pod różnym kątem. John widzi to szczególne napięcie na jego twarzy, gdy jest skupiony; nie mógłby zapomnieć. Stoi tylko i patrzy pytająco na mężczyznę.

― Tutaj, John ― krzyczy z drugiego końca tunelu. John rusza w jego kierunku. ― Dokładnie tu. ― Zatrzymuje się obok Sherlocka, ale – co nie jest dla niego dużym zaskoczeniem – żadne olśnienie nie nadchodzi.

― Tutaj ― mówi z pobrzmiewającą w głosie wątpliwością.

― Tak, tutaj ― potwierdza Sherlock, palcem przesuwając po murze. John wzdycha.

― Może wytłumaczysz?

― Przeoczyłeś jedną rzecz, John – powód śmierci.

― To dość oczywiste przy takiej eksplozji.

― Nie można zakładać oczywistości przy powtórkach. Widzisz to? ― Wskazuje na draśnięcie na murze. John przygląda mu się bliżej.

― Otarcie.

― Tak. Po pocisku ― odpowiada Sherlock, patrząc na niego wreszcie. ― Pocisk otarł się o mur, co zmieniło trajektorię jego lotu, nie zabił go – dlatego odpalił dodatkowe ładunki.

John przez te dwa lata prawie zapomniał, jak to jest być pod wrażeniem. Stoi, niezdolny odezwać się ani słowem; wreszcie przeciera oczy i pyta:

― Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to otarcie jest po pocisku?

― Analizy ― odpowiada, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. ― Jest kilka rodzajów prochu nitroglicerynowego, łatwo je ze sobą pomylić. Wiesz o tym. I pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę powinni odkryć w tych badaniach.

John przymyka oczy.

― Kordyt.

― Dokładnie tak. Obecnie prawie nieużywany, dlatego nietrudno będzie namierzyć, gdzie sprzedano ostatnich kilka partii. Właściwie już to zrobiłem. ― Pokazuje mu obraz na telefonie.

― Niesamowite ― wydusza John, nie umiejąc inaczej wyrazić tego, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego tylko i John wie, że to znaczy: _ja za tobą też_.

 

***

Wracają do Scotland Yardu, krótko tłumacząc wszystko Lestrade’owi. Nie wydaje się do końca przekonany, ale John wie, że ufa Sherlockowi tak bardzo, że i tak pójdzie za jego radami. Zastanawia się, czy Sherlock to zauważa. Przez całą drogę taksówką do jego mieszkania mężczyzna pisze coś w zawrotnym tempie na telefonie, więc John mu nie przeszkadza, zakładając, że pewnie zajmuje się przypadkiem lub sprawami, z jakimi walczył przez dwa ostatnie lata.

― Proszę się tu zatrzymać ― mówi niespodziewanie. John patrzy na niego pytająco. ― Wysiadamy ― odpowiada tylko.

― Ale dlaczego się tu zatrzymujemy? ― pyta John, kiedy są już na zewnątrz. Sherlock wskazuje mu jakąś małą restaurację.

― Nie masz nic w domu, a wypadałoby coś zjeść.

John zatrzymuje się na moment.

― Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

― Mówię. Poza tym, mam obok hotel. Wrócisz sam.

 _Jasne_ , wzdycha John w duchu. Przecież nie mieszkają już razem. Nie wie, dlaczego ta myśl sprawia, że serce zaczyna ciążyć w jego klatce piersiowej. Zaciska usta, kiwa krótko głową i rusza za Sherlockiem.

Niewielka włoska restauracja okazuje się być całkiem przyjemna; stojące lampy oświetlają wnętrze ciepłym, mlecznym światłem, które przypomina Johnowi klimat w knajpie Angelo – i rozumie, dlaczego akurat to miejsce wybrał Sherlock. Kelner podchodzi z dwoma kartami, jednak Sherlock od razu zamawia jakiś makaron; John nie wie, czy bardziej zaskakuje go fakt, że zna menu, czy że naprawdę zamierza coś jeść.

― Byłeś już tu? ― pyta, bo czuje, że musi jakoś przerwać ciszę, żeby znów ich od siebie nie oddzieliła. Przełyka ślinę.

― Tak, jedzenie w hotelu jest paskudne. I paskudnie drogie. ― John uśmiecha się; jakby musiał dbać o pieniądze. W końcu według testamentu po sfingowanym samobójstwie to on dostał cały jego majątek i wie, na jakie wysokości opiewały jego konta.

― Mam te pieniądze na lokacie, nie ruszyłem ich. Dam ci PIN i…

― Nie trzeba ― przerywa mu. John marszczy brwi.

― Nie mogę trzymać twoich pieniędzy, kiedy ty musisz tułać się po jakichś miernych hotelach ― protestuje.

Wraca kelner i John zamawia to, co Sherlock, nie przeglądając nawet menu.

― Potraktuj to jako rekompensatę ― mówi, kiedy kelner odchodzi.

― Nie potrzebuję rekompensaty ― odpowiada, patrząc mu w oczy. ― Nie pieniężnej ― dodaje ciszej.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i chociaż John chciałby przekonywać się, że ten gest ma znaczyć coś więcej, wie, jaki jest jego prawdziwy sens; sięga do kieszeni po portfel i wyjmuje dwie karty. Podaje je Sherlockowi, ale ten chwyta jego dłoń, mocno oplatając wokół niej swoje palce. Serce Johna przyśpiesza gwałtownie, oddech przestaje być regularny i tylko patrzy prosto w jego głębokie, szaroniebieskie oczy.

― Rozwiążmy tę sprawę. Potem wszystko wróci do normy ― mówi Sherlock niezwyczajnie dla siebie cicho.

― Nie możesz tego wiedzieć ― szepcze John niepewnie.

― Więcej nie zamierzam cię okłamywać.

Uścisk na jego dłoni jest lżejszy, jednak John nie zabiera ręki jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt sekund, wpatrując się w szczupłe, blade palce obok jego własnych. Ten widok jest dla niego w jakiś sposób kojący i dopiero po chwili otrząsa się i orientuje, co powinien zrobić. Odsuwa rękę w momencie, kiedy kelner przynosi dwa talerze. Sherlock je powoli, nie odrywając od Johna wzroku – czuje na sobie intensywność jego spojrzenia, zawsze czuł.

― Niezłe. Naprawdę smaczne ― odzywa się, zerkając wreszcie na niego. Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko.

― Ten zamachowiec to człowiek Moriarty’ego.

― Co? ― John z powrotem podnosi na niego wzrok.

― Jeden z jego ludzi, to pewne. Z całą pewnością ktoś bardzo lojalny, służy mu nawet po jego śmierci.

― Śmierci…? ― wydusza John. _O czym jeszcze nie wiem?_ ― pyta sam siebie.

― Moriarty popełnił samobójstwo.

John nie może się poruszyć; siedzi oniemiały.

― To się zgadaliście… ― odpowiada po chwili.

Sherlock ignoruje tę uwagę, wracając do posiłku.

― Tak wierny, znający go na pewno długo i zdecydowanie bliski, skoro nie musiał uczyć się strzelać. Jednocześnie miał dostęp do kordytu. Z odległości około pięćdziesięciu stóp rozpoznał, że ofiara stale żyje. Wykształcony medycznie? Musiał mieć jakiś kontakt, w miarę stały, przynajmniej z rannymi – jeśli nie na wojnie, tylko to pozostaje.

― Może Moriarty znalazł sobie swojego doktora Watsona, tak jak mi mówił… ― wtrąca John.

― Tobie?

― Tak, ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę, a zaraz potem wcisnął na mnie bombową kamizelkę i chciał nas wysadzić.

― Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś ― odpowiada Sherlock, badając go wzrokiem.

― Nie pytałeś. ― Odchrząka. ― Nie było okazji ― dodaje.

Sherlock mruży oczy.

― To raczej samotnik, nikt popularny, można stawiać na typ naukowca, może nawet lekarza. Nikt z ustabilizowanym życiem osobistym nie byłby tak beznadziejnie, bezmyślnie oddany, nie robiłby tych wszystkich rzeczy, szczególnie dwa lata po samobójstwie swojego partnera. ― John podnosi na niego wzrok i nie musi nic mówić, żeby na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się zrozumienie. ― Nie chodziło mi o… ― zaczyna po chwili, ale szybko urywa. ― To nie było o tobie.

― Nie, dlaczego nie? Moim zdaniem analogia jest wyraźna. Może powinienem wyjść, ustabilizować swoje życie…

― John ― mówi łagodnie i wie, że to wystarczy, i John nienawidzi się za to, że faktycznie wystarcza.

― Więc… ― przerywa ciszę po chwili. ― Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, może być każdym.

Źrenice Sherlocka zwężają się i John wie, co to oznacza.

― Genialne, John ― mruczy, dalej wpatrując się w jakąś nieistniejącą przed nim przestrzeń. Otrząsa się po chwili i kontynuuje: ― On _musi_ być każdym, _jest_ jak każdy.

― Sądzisz, że teraz go złapiesz?

― Nie mam innego wyjścia. ― John kiwa głową. ― Ale na razie nie informujmy o niczym Lestrade’a.

Rozważa moment jego słowa.

― Bo?

― Bo wszystko spieprzy. Dopóki nie mam pewności, niech on trzyma się od tego z daleka.

― Jesteś na niego wyjątkowo cięty, od kiedy wróciłeś ― mówi John ostrożnie. ― Jest ku temu jakiś powód?

― Zawsze mam powód, John.

Przymyka powieki.

― Nie możesz go winić za to, że dał się na moment nabrać.

― Ale już za to, że cię nie chronił, owszem.

John wstrzymuje oddech. Wypuszcza go po chwili, drżąc.

― Starał się. Przynajmniej tu był. ― Patrzy na niego. ― Dlaczego w ogóle miałoby cię to obchodzić? ― Nie jest pewien, na jaką odpowiedź liczy; czy w ogóle na cokolwiek liczy. Pytanie ucieka z jego ust, zanim zdąży się nad nim zastanowić. W piersi czuje ucisk i wie, że to niepewność; niepewność, jak zareaguje Sherlock. Jego myśli obijają się o najczarniejsze zakątki umysłu, przynosząc coraz więcej scenariuszy, a on może jedynie powtarzać sobie, że żaden z nich się nigdy nie spełni. Nie potrafi wmówić samemu sobie, że wcale nie chce żadnego oczekiwać.

Sherlock milczy. Wpatruje się w niego, jego oczy błądzą po twarzy Johna, jakby starały się na nowo odtworzyć jej obraz w umyśle, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem. John nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, jak ma zareagować. Po chwili Sherlock kiwa głową, jakby uświadomił sobie, że powinien jakoś odpowiedzieć. Podnosi dłoń, prosząc kelnera, i od razu daje mu banknot.

― Do zobaczenia jutro ― mówi Sherlock, kiedy wychodzą z restauracji.

John patrzy tylko na niego przez moment, niezdolny odpowiedzieć, niezdolny poruszyć się, by odejść. Wpatruje się w jego czarne loki, oczy, w których odbijają się jaśniejące lekko gwiazdy, zaciśnięte usta. Nie może odwrócić od Sherlocka wzroku i nie wie, co ma z tym zrobić.

― Twoja taksówka ― mówi tak cicho, że tylko oni dwaj mogą to usłyszeć.

John wreszcie odwraca się i wsiada, nie oglądając za siebie – wie, że on się nie ogląda. Całą drogę do mieszkania zastanawia się, co przed chwilą miało miejsce – jest jedynie pewien, że było to intensywniejsze od więzi, jaką poczuł wtedy, pierwszego dnia, w laboratorium St. Bart’s. Intensywność tego uczucia odbiera mu oddech, wylewa się do płuc, zaczyna krążyć w żyłach i John nie może zrobić nic, by pozbyć się go ze swojego organizmu; rozprzestrzenia się jak trucizna. Lub jak antybiotyk na chorobę, na którą cierpiał dwa lata.

Nie chce myśleć, że być może Sherlock jest jedynym sposobem na życie, ale już dawno uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Nie chce też zgadywać, dlaczego nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie; jednak nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Pragnienie poznania odpowiedzi jest silniejsze niż wszystko inne, nawet niż świadomość, jaki jest Sherlock. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego przez chwilę rozczarowywał go fakt, że te dwa lata nic nie zmieniły. Przecież nie mogły nic zmienić.

Jego serce uspokaja się dopiero, gdy wysiada z pojazdu kilkaset metrów od swojego mieszkania. Płaci kierowcy i rusza. Skręca za sąsiednim budynkiem, widzi uśmiech, słyszy jakiś trzask i nie wie, kiedy opada na ziemię.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Budzi się, czując ciepły, łagodny dotyk na swojej dłoni i ostry zapach sterylności. _Szpital_ , myśli od razu, jednak nie wie, dlaczego tu jest. Czuje w potylicy przyćmiony lekami, pulsujący ból, ale nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, co mogło się stać. Unosi powieki i dotyk znika, i od razu tego żałuje. Nie próbuje się podnieść, rozgląda się tylko wokół, a pierwszym, co widzi, jest spięta, zmęczona twarz Sherlocka, niespodziewanie łagodna i… zmartwiona? Odgania od siebie ten pomysł. Sherlock patrzy na niego w skupieniu, szybko przywołując z powrotem swoją maskę. Odchrząka.

― Jak się czujesz? ― pyta, a coś, co słyszy w jego głosie, każe Johnowi wyznać całą prawdę.

― Średnio ― brzmi zaskakująco dla samego siebie słabo. ― Ten uraz musiał być dość paskudny, skoro podali morfinę. W dodatku nie pamiętam, jak tu wylądowałem.

― Zaatakowano cię na twojej ulicy. Zostałeś uderzony czymś tępym, prawdopodobnie łomem, uderzyłeś o podstawę słupa latarni, dlatego uraz jest aż tak poważny. Zablokowałem już twój telefon i karty kredytowe, nic więcej nie zabrali.

― Że nie wykrwawiłem się na śmierć… mam szczęście, że to dzielnica cierpiących na bezsenność babć ― mówi lekko.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, ale jego wargi szybko z powrotem się zaciskają.

― Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać ― mówi ciszej.

― Daj spokój. Nie możesz przecież ciągle za mną chodzić. ― Sherlock patrzy się tylko. ― Dobra, może i mógłbyś, ale to nie jest rozwiązanie, Sherlock.

― Widzisz jakieś inne?

― Możesz to po prostu zaakceptować. Uznać za ryzyko zawodowe. Ja tak robię ― odpowiada wciąż z delikatnym uśmiechem.

― Nie, John. ― Unosi na niego wzrok, a to spojrzenie coś w Johnie łamie, jakąś kolejną barierę samoopanowania i kontroli, odsłania głębszą warstwę zaangażowania i uczucia i John wie, że z tego punktu już nie ma powrotu. Jego oddech przyśpiesza, gdy widzi, jak maska Sherlocka ponownie opada. ― Nie zniósłbym kolejnej takiej myśli.

― Jakiej? ― szepcze przez zaciśnięte gardło.

― Że mogę cię stracić.

John zamyka oczy, czując wydostające się spod powiek łzy. Wyciąga dłoń, szepcząc ponownie:

― Chodź.

Materac szpitalnego łóżka ugina się, kiedy Sherlock siada obok niego ostrożnie, ciągle niepewny. Przez moment patrzą sobie w oczy, a potem John chwyta jego dłoń i powoli podnosi ją do ust, składając na niej najdelikatniejszy pocałunek. Sherlock nie odrywa od niego wzroku, a w jego oczach błyszczy coś, co do tej pory przenikało tylko czasem jakby zza grubej zasłony. Wypuszcza jego rękę, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie.

― Nigdzie się nie wybieram. ― Bierze oddech. ― Nie potrafiłbym cię zostawić.

Opuszcza ręce, a Sherlock szybko nakrywa je swoimi dłońmi. Siedzą tak, wpatrując się w siebie, kilkanaście minut. John nie wie, kiedy odpływa.

***

Rano budzi się, czując dotyk dłoni Sherlocka na swojej, który nie znika, gdy powoli otwiera oczy. Uśmiecha się do Sherlocka łagodnie.

― Lestrade przyjedzie za pół godziny ― odzywa się. ― Ale jeśli jesteś zmęczony, odwołam go.

― Nie, wszystko w porządku. ― Urywa. ― Który właściwie dziś jest?

― Dwudziesty szósty czerwca. Byłeś nieprzytomny trzy dni.

John przeciera oczy.

― Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

― Czy to teraz ważne?

― Jestem lekarzem.

― W tym momencie jesteś raczej pacjentem.

― Sherlock ― mówi stanowczo.

Mężczyzna wzdycha.

― Drzemałem, kiedy ty spałeś.

― Nie musisz cały czas tu siedzieć ― odzywa się już łagodniej.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, jakby chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale słyszą pukanie i przeszklone drzwi rozsuwają się.

― Dzień dobry, panowie ― mówi młoda, dwudziestokilkuletnia pielęgniarka, uśmiechając się do nich obu. ― Jak się pan czuje?

― Lepiej, dziękuję.

― Ma pan chyba gościa. ― Obaj zerkają za drzwi, widząc krążącego przed salą z telefonem przy uchu Lestrade’a.

― Wyjdę do niego ― mówi Sherlock, puszczając wreszcie jego rękę.

Kobieta podaje śniadanie na stolik obok.

― Może pan usiąść? ― John podnosi się, a ona zmienia mu opatrunek. ― Wszystko wygląda już lepiej, jeżeli będzie tak dalej, za parę dni pana wypuścimy ― mówi z uśmiechem. John odwzajemnia go, choć nie wie dlaczego. ― Ma pan bardzo oddanego partnera ― dodaje ciepło, poprawiając poduszki. Uśmiech Johna poszerza się, tym razem świadomie. Patrzy za szybę na Sherlocka, mówiącego coś szybko Lestrade’owi ze złością, i nie może powstrzymać wypływającej z ust odpowiedzi.

― Wiem.

Kobieta wychodzi, w drzwiach przepuszczają ją Sherlock i Lestrade. Gregory staje przy fotelu, w którym wcześniej siedział Sherlock, Sherlock opiera się o parapet, krzyżując na piersi ramiona.

― Jak tam? ― pyta Lestrade.

― Coraz lepiej.

Sherlock prycha.

― A jak ma być? Jego życie jest zagrożone drugi raz w ciągu paru dni.

― Sherlock… ― wzdycha John tylko.

― Przyznamy ci ochronę ― odpowiada Lestrade, a John patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

― Och, jak wspaniałomyślnie ― parska Sherlock.

― Już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić ― kontynuuje, ignorując komentarz. ― I ten napad jest tylko kolejnym powodem.

Sherlock przechodzi kilka kroków bliżej do łóżka Johna, jakby próbował go osłonić przed Lestrade’em.

― Akurat on nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą.

― Nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

― Czyżby?

― Posłuchaj ― Lestrade podnosi głos; Sherlockowi wreszcie udało się go zirytować ― popełniliśmy parę błędów, ale i tak oceniam nasze dotychczasowe działania za dobre.

― Tak? A na jakiej podstawie? Że John jeszcze żyje? ― Lestrade milczy, spuszcza wzrok. ― Skontaktuj się lepiej z Mycroftem, policja już kilka razy dawała popis swoich możliwości i umiejętności, nie przyjmiemy takiej ochrony.

― Nie możesz decydować za niego!

John odwraca wzrok od Lestrade’a i patrzy na Sherlocka, ten obraca się i wpatruje w niego intensywnie.

― Zadzwoń, proszę, do Mycrofta ― mówi wreszcie. ― Albo ja to zrobię, a wy dalej kłóćcie się o zupełnie nieistotne sprawy, kiedy mamy zamachowca na wolności.

Obaj mężczyźni patrzą się na niego przez chwilę. Sherlock przysiada na jego łóżku i John ma wrażenie, że to uspokaja jego serce.

― Z dobrych informacji ― przerywa ciszę Lestrade ― złapaliśmy tych gówniarzy, którzy cię napadli. Potem pewnie będziemy chcieli cię przesłuchać.

― Z amnezją pourazową może być ciężko.

― Tak czy inaczej, to konieczny punkt procesu. Oczywiście odłożę to tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował.

Głowa Johna opada lekko; Sherlock natychmiast to zauważa.

― Wszystko w porządku?

― Tak, to tylko… chwilowe nasilenie, nic szczególnego ― wydusza, zaciskając zęby.

― Idź po pielęgniarkę, Lestrade ― mówi Sherlock. ― Już!

Mężczyzna szybko podchodzi do drzwi, szarpiąc je.

― Zablokowane! Jasna cholera!

― Spróbuj je wyważyć ― może już tylko słyszeć, zaciska powieki, całe jego ciało drży, mięśnie napinają się. ― John, skup się przez moment. Jaką dawkę morfiny mogę ci podać? Dostajesz teraz dziesięć miligramów. ― Słyszy, jak wyrywa zamek zabezpieczający pompę infuzyjną. Nie potrafi mu odpowiedzieć, czuje tylko kolejne uderzającego w niego fale bólu, odsuwające go coraz dalej i dalej od głosu Sherlocka, od jego ciepła. ― John, błagam, skoncentruj się!

― Pięć ― nie dokańcza, wie tylko, że Sherlock nie analizuje nawet tego słowa. Jego ciało rozluźnia się, a umysł powoli odpływa, otwiera jeszcze na moment oczy, żeby zobaczyć pochylającą się nad nim twarz Sherlocka.

***

Kiedy otwiera oczy, nie czuje obok siebie Sherlocka; wygląda za przeszkloną ścianę, napotykając jego wzrok. Rozmawia o czymś z Mycroftem niespokojnie, jednak jego oczy stale pilnują Johna. Po chwili jest już w środku. Podchodzi i opiera się rękoma o tył jego łóżka.

― John ― jego głos brzmi jak najlepsze lekarstwo, uświadamia sobie John ― musisz przestać to robić. Naprawdę.

― Jasne, to wcale nie tak, że nie mam na to wpływu. To była zwykła zapaść, zdarza się przy tego typu urazach. Bardziej zastanawia mnie, że nie wiedziałeś, jaką dawkę morfiny podać ― mówi z półuśmiechem.

― Oczywiście, że wiedziałem.

― Więc po co pytałeś?

― Musiałem sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nie potrzebujesz więcej.

John uśmiecha się. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie o drugim z braci.

― Co tu robi Mycroft?

― Nalegałem na przeniesienie cię do innej kliniki przez ten incydent z drzwiami, ale władca świata twierdzi, że nie ma sensu.

― Ach, czyli to tylko kolejna odsłona przepychanek braci Holmes. ― Sherlock patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą. ― Nie wchodzi?

― Zaraz ma spotkanie z premierem.

― Więc dlaczego jeszcze tam stoi?

Sherlock macha dłonią, uśmiechając się do Mycrofta sztucznie.

― Ponieważ zabrałem mu komórkę i zablokowałem drzwi.

John zaczyna się śmiać i słyszy zaraz śmiech Sherlocka, i wszystko jest tak, jak powinno.

― Idź, dokończ, co macie do dokończenia ― mówi, kiedy śmiech powoli ucicha. ― Naprawdę nie trzeba mnie nigdzie przenosić, Sherlock, za parę dni i tak dostanę wypis.

Sherlock rozważa jego słowa i po chwili kiwa głową. Wychodzi i mówi coś jeszcze Mycroftowi, po czym podaje mu telefon. Mycroft odpowiada krótko, a John czuje na sobie jego ciężkie spojrzenie. Sherlock wraca, siadając w fotelu obok jego łóżka bez słowa.

― I? ― pyta John po chwili.

― Och. Masz pozdrowienia.

John prycha, opierając się wygodniej.

***

John zostaje wypisany ze szpitala dwa dni później. Sherlock bierze jego torbę pomimo jego usilnych protestów. Wracają taksówką do mieszkania – Sherlock zdążył już wymienić zamki i upewnić się, że nic nie zginęło. Johna zaskakuje jego przezorność, zupełnie do mężczyzny niepodobna. Przez kilka następnych dni Sherlock nie wychodzi z mieszkania, kręcąc się wokół, badając jakieś martwe próbki w kuchni i czytając stare magazyny medyczne Johna, zaznaczając w nich błędy.

― Co z zamachowcem? ― pyta John któregoś poranka, kiedy Sherlock przynosi mu śniadanie. Wie, że ten temat musiał w końcu powrócić. Sherlock siada naprzeciwko niego w krześle w kuchni.

― Nie wiadomo ― odpowiada, a John od razu rozpoznaje kłamstwo. Patrzy tylko na Sherlocka. ― Nie wiadomo ― powtarza dobitnie.

― _Ogół_ nie wie. Ty byś nie wytrzymał tyle czasu.

― Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

― Potrzebujesz zajęcia. Sam tak wielokrotnie mówiłeś.

― W tym momencie zajmuję się czymś innym.

― Mianowicie? ― pyta John z niedowierzaniem.

Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok zza gazety.

― Tobą.

John przymyka powieki, biorąc łyk kawy. Niesłodzonej.

***

Trzy dni później odwiedza go Lestrade i Sherlock dopiero wtedy opuszcza mieszkanie. John zastanawia się, czy chce uniknąć kolejnej konfrontacji – przynajmniej na jego oczach – czy może uważa Lestrade’a za odpowiednią nianię. Prycha na drugą myśl.

― Mam wziąć twoje zeznania ― mówi Lestrade, siadając w fotelu.

― Nic się nie zmieniło, dalej nic nie pamiętam.

― Dlatego chciałem przyjechać do ciebie osobiście… gdzie Sherlock? ― pyta, nagle zmieniając temat.

― Wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu. Może i lepiej ― dodaje pod nosem.

― Nie biorę tych jego komentarzy do siebie. Już dawno bym zwariował. Ale ty powinieneś.

John unosi brwi.

― Niby dlaczego? Przesadza, trochę się przestraszył i dlatego dramatyzuje, za parę dni dojdzie do siebie i nasz stary, dobry, oziębły Sherlock powróci ― mówi, nie całkiem wierząc we własne słowa.

Lestrade podnosi na niego wzrok i John wie, że on w nie zupełnie nie wierzy.

― To on zadzwonił po karetkę.

― Co? ― pyta John zaskoczony.

― Nie wiem, jakim cudem, skoro mówisz, że rozstaliście się kilka mil od twojego domu. ― Urywa na moment. ― On dramatyzuje nie dlatego, że się przestraszył. Chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o to, o kogo tak się boi.

― Wiem ― potwierdza John wreszcie. Nie ma siły na dalsze udawanie przed Lestrade’em. Gra przy Sherlocku wyczerpuje całą jego energię.

Lestrade zdaje się uznawać taką odpowiedź za, póki co, wystarczającą, bo zmienia temat bez dłuższej zwłoki.

― Nie mówił ci nic o naszym ulubionym kryminaliście?

― Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat tylko na kolacji przed napadem, potem jakoś… zszedł na drugi plan.

― Cholera, sprawdzam każdy pojedynczy sygnał, ale od Sherlocka nie miałem żadnych wieści od tego feralnego dnia ― mówi Lestrade, przecierając oczy. John nie mówi mu o tym, co przekazał mu już Sherlock, ani jaką reakcję wywołały u niego słowa, że zamachowiec, partner Moriarty’ego, jest „taki jak inni”. Sam nie wie dlaczego. ― No dobra, John, nie będę cię dłużej męczył, odpoczywaj. ― Podnosi się i podchodzi do Johna, krótko poklepując go po ramieniu. ― Zatrzasnę za sobą drzwi, nie wstawaj.

Sherlock nie pojawia się na obiedzie, po trzeciej John dostaje tylko wiadomość: _Ochrona działa. Nie wrócę na noc. S_. Nie potrafi nie myśleć o tym, co mogło go zająć, nie umie też zwalczyć rodzącego się w jego piersi niepokoju; uczucie mgliście spowija jego umysł, nie pozwalając się na niczym skupić aż do wieczoru. W końcu, po jedenastej podnosi się z fotela i powoli wspina do sypialni. Kładzie się na łóżku i tylko wpatruje w sufit. Sen nie chce przyjść i John nie oszukuje się długo, że w ogóle tej nocy zaśnie.

Łapie się na tym, że sam nie jest już pewien, co jest prawdą, a co tylko ułudą, o której usilnie chce myśleć jak o fakcie. Sherlock omotał nie tylko jego zmysły, zainfekowane nim są także jego umysł i ciało, każda najmniejsza komórka. Wdarł się do postrzegania otoczenia i zaburzył obraz środowiska. Znów widzi tylko jego, tym razem wrażenie jest jednak jeszcze silniejsze, nie do odparcia, John uświadamia sobie, że nawet nie chce z nim walczyć. Dotyk dłoni Sherlocka odsuwa wszelkie zimno, jakie mógłby czuć, jakiego nie czuje, od kiedy wrócił. I choć naraża dla niego życie, i ma przeczucie, że kiedyś je za niego odda, że już to zrobił, w pełni poddając się jego woli – nie żałuje. Nie umie myśleć o swoim życiu w innej formie, z kimś innym obok.

Sherlock nie jest tylko jego przyjacielem, nigdy nie był, lecz dopiero teraz John czuje, jak bardzo ta relacja różni się od zwykłej przyjaźni, takiej jak z Gregorym. Zrozumienie zdaje się być to samo, ale kiedy kończą się słowa, a zaczynają sugestie i niedomówienia, Sherlock zawsze wygra. Tylko on rozumie go w tak dogłębny, przejmujący i przerażający niekiedy sposób. Tylko jego John chce dotykać i tylko jego dotyk czuć na swojej skórze, i chociaż nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić sytuacji intymnej z żadnym mężczyzną, Sherlockiem w szczególności, pragnienie jest silniejsze niż ograniczenia wyobraźni.

Jego serce nie uspokaja się i John kolejny raz pieprzy swoje wycofanie. Sięga po telefon i wysyła wiadomość:

_Mam nadzieję, że jesteś cały._

Odpowiedź przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

_Idź spać, John. Wszystko w porządku. S_

John nie pamięta, kiedy troska Sherlocka stała się tak oczywista. Doskonale za to w pamięci zachował zdarzenia z Dartmoor i wojskowego laboratorium, kiedy mężczyzna bez żadnych oporów sprawdzał na nim swoje teorie. Gdy zamykał go samego, przerażonego, za nic mając jego strach. Co się zmieniło? Jakikolwiek był powód sfingowania tego samobójstwa, nie wierzy, by cokolwiek mogło być aż tak silne, by wyzwolić w Sherlocku te emocje. Być może to te dwa lata rozłąki sprawiły, że zrozumiał, choć i ta możliwość wydaje się być mało prawdopodobna. Chociaż John nie rozumie sposobu, w jaki Sherlock _czuje_ , odbiera emocje, wie, że je ma; mimo że część ludzi chciałaby go z tej cechy człowieczeństwa odrzeć. Zaskakuje go jedynie, że postanowił się w końcu otworzyć. Nie uzewnętrzniał żadnej swojej emocjonalnej części przez tak wiele lat… John nie może uwierzyć, że to on wydobył z Sherlocka Holmesa uczucia.

 _Ja też się przejmuję_ , wpisuje, ale szybko kasuje wiadomość. Nie powinien mu zawracać głowy podczas pracy, zapewne związanej z poszukiwaniami nowego przyjaciela Moriarty’ego. Zastanawia się, czy Sherlock w ogóle czeka na odpowiedź. Czy myśli o Johnie, tak jak on myśli o Sherlocku – przed snem i po obudzeniu. Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy Sherlock zajął wszystkie jego myśli.

 _Dobranoc, Sherlocku_ , wysyła, kiedy zmęczenie i osłabienie po lekach zamyka jego powieki.

Ledwo słyszy sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Uśmiecha się, zanim sen nakrywa jego świadomość.

***

Budzi go dotyk chłodnej dłoni na czole. Zrywa się natychmiast, szybko tego żałując; jego głowa zaczyna pulsować i przez moment nie może złapać nawet oddechu. Osuwa się z powrotem na poduszkę, patrząc na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę.

― Boże, jak mnie przestraszyłeś ― mówi, próbując uspokoić oddech.

― Masz podwyższoną temperaturę, John. Nie wiem, czy nie powinniśmy…

― Paracetamol wystarczy ― nie daje mu dokończyć.

Rękawem piżamy przeciera krople potu z czoła. Sherlock pomaga mu zejść na dół.

― Gdzie byłeś wczoraj? ― pyta, kiedy mężczyzna sadza go w fotelu. Nie spodziewał się, że znów może tak się osłabić – najwyraźniej to efekt niemal nieprzespanej nocy. Nie ma pojęcia, po co w ogóle pyta, skoro Sherlock najprawdopodobniej i tak w jakiś inteligentny sposób zignoruje pytanie.

― Sprawdzałem jedną z posiadłości Moriarty’ego ― odpowiada Sherlock zwyczajnie, wycofując się do kuchni.

― Co? ― krzyczy za nim John. Po chwili Sherlock wraca z lekami i śniadaniem. Kładzie je na stoliku i znów wychodzi, tym razem przynosząc dwa kubki kawy.

― Coś mówiłeś?

― Wyraziłem po prostu swoje zaskoczenie. Skąd wiesz o tym miejscu?

― To długa historia, John.

― Mamy czas.

― Nie, w tym momencie nie mamy. Zadzwonię po pielęgniarkę. Muszę wyjść, a ty nie możesz zostać sam z gorączką.

― Nie trzeba ― mówi John, sięgając po talerz z jajecznicą. ― Dam sobie radę.

― Wykluczone, jesteś zbyt osłabiony ― ucina Sherlock i John nie protestuje więcej. Zamiast tego połyka leki.

― Przypuszczam, że niewiele znalazłeś, skoro już jesteś z powrotem ― wraca do tematu po chwili.

― Nie było tam żadnych śladów wskazujących na to, żeby ktokolwiek poza Moriartym tam mieszkał. Kolejna fałszywa wskazówka. ― John marszczy brwi, nie wiedząc, o co ma najpierw zapytać. _Wskazówka? Kolejna?_ ― Nie, tego też nie mogę ci teraz zdradzić ― dodaje Sherlock, a John nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu pojawiającego się na jego ustach.

― Jak tak dalej pójdzie, za chwilę w ogóle nie będę musiał się odzywać. Będziesz odpowiadał tylko na moje myśli.

― Oszczędzałoby czas, ale… chyba brakowałoby mi twojego głosu. Brakowało. Pomaga mi… skupić myśli. ― Sherlock odchrząka, patrząc na zegar. ― Mary przyjdzie za dwadzieścia minut.

John kiwa głową, przełykając kolejny kęs, Sherlock podnosi się z kanapy i zaczyna krążyć po mieszkaniu. John chciałby zapytać, jak to się stało, że to on pierwszy zadzwonił na karetkę, ale jest pewien, że Sherlock teraz – o ile w ogóle – nie udzieli mu na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Woli nie wykorzystywać jego czasowego przypływu otwartości, nie wystraszyć go za szybko.

― O której wrócisz? ― pyta, wyciągając jakieś czasopismo z walizki Sherlocka. Zapewne całe zapisane poprawkami.

Sherlock przechodzi przez salon, zabierając po drodze naczynia. John naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.

― Jakie to ma znaczenie? ― odpowiada z kuchni.

― Żadne ― wzdycha. _Niektóre sprawy tak szybko się nie zmienią_ , myśli John, próbując zza pisma Sherlocka rozczytać właściwy artykuł.

― Nie wiem, John ― słyszy po chwili zupełnie niespodziewanie. Podnosi wzrok, widząc go, próbującego zapiąć guziki na prawym mankiecie, jednocześnie lewą wysyłając SMSa.

― Daj to ― mówi John, odkładając gazetę. Sherlock patrzy się na niego, mrużąc oczy, ale podchodzi i wyciąga rękę.

― Pewnie dziś w nocy ― dodaje, chowając telefon do kieszeni. John kiwa głową, zapinając guziki.

― Bądź ostrożny.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się.

― Zawsze jestem ― mówi pewnym głosem.

― Wiem, ale… i tak.

Sherlock patrzy na niego długo, intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. John nie potrafi odwrócić od niego wzroku, czuje coraz szybciej narastającą potrzebę dotknięcia jego twarzy, pełnych, przygryzionych teraz warg, przyciśnięcia swojego ciała do jego, jednak ciągle coś go blokuje; jakaś bariera niezmiennie oddziela go od Sherlocka i mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej bliskości, jeszcze przez nią nie przebrnął.

John zaciska dłonie na podłokietnikach, kiedy mężczyzna odwraca się i wychodzi.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie Sherlock znika na całe dnie. John widzi go tylko rano, gdy wychodzi, czasem w nocy słyszy też skrzypienie zamykanych drzwi i uginający się rozkładany materac w salonie. Udało mu się przekonać Sherlocka, by konsultował swoje działania z Lestrade’em – przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że mu się udało, skoro Greg jeszcze do niego nie dzwonił. John próbuje odpoczywać, jednak nie potrafi odpędzić od siebie niepokoju związanego z każdym pojedynczym wyjściem Sherlocka – niezależnie czy w związku ze sprawami zamachowca, czy do pobliskiego sklepu. Zaczyna się za to szczerze nienawidzić.

Wieczorem czternastego lipca Sherlock wraca wcześniej niż przez ostatnie dni. Wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie siedzi John z kubkiem herbaty, i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Przez ciało Johna przechodzi krótki dreszcz; nie tylko dlatego, że nie spodziewał się mężczyzny o tej porze. Podnosi na niego wzrok, a Sherlock kiwa głową krótko.

― Skończyłeś…? ― pyta John po chwili niepewnie.

― Tak. ― John nie mówi nic więcej. Wie, że to do Sherlocka należy teraz decyzja – i mimo że mężczyzna ma wybór, John ma przeczucie, jak będzie wyglądał. Milczą przez moment, Sherlock odsuwa się kawałek, pytając: ― Spacer?

John podnosi się i wychodzą. Słońce rozświetla Londyn głęboką pomarańczową łuną, ciepły wiatr owiewa przyjemnie twarz, czuje obok siebie charakterystyczny zapach Sherlocka i może przysiąc, że nic nie zepsuje magii tej chwili. Jakiekolwiek okaże się wytłumaczenie Sherlocka – chce, by ten moment trwał. Idą powoli, tuż obok siebie, tak że ich ramiona niemal się stykają. Sherlock patrzy się gdzieś w bok, a John odnosi absurdalne wrażenie, że mężczyzna próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

― Moriarty w swoim pokazie dał mi… klucz do jego rozwiązania. Przyszedł na Baker Street po procesie i powiedział, że jest mi winien upadek. „I oto upadniesz”*. Wspominał też o baśniach.

― I były te braci Grimm u dzieci ambasadora…

― Tak ― potwierdza Sherlock. ― Właśnie w tej kopii zostawił mi wskazówki.

― I przejrzałeś ją całą? ― John nie umie zdusić pytania.

― Nie, John. Kod – „I oto upadniesz”. IOU. Jod, tlen, uran. Numery liczb atomowych to numery baśni – pięćdziesiąt trzy to „Królewna Śnieżka”, osiem – „O dziwnym grajku” i ostatni „Król na złotej górze” . Rytm partity Bacha, którą wystukiwał, oznaczał słowa. Ludzie jak Moriarty nie robią nic bez powodu. ― Odchrząka. ― Zostawił mi tam właściwie wszystkie elementy układanki. Zostawił nawet więcej – niektóre słowa odnosiły się do jego prywatnego życia, jak na przykład do tych posiadłości. Kiedy pozbierałem informacje, napisałem dwie wiadomości – do niego i do Mycrofta. Dzięki poszlakom wiedziałem, że jest zdolny do wszystkiego, byleby tylko mnie zwyciężyć – miałem popełnić samobójstwo. Dla niego nie liczyło się nic więcej. Wszedłem na dach, udając, że nie zrozumiałem jego kodu. Kupił to natychmiast, choć, muszę przyznać, wyglądał na zawiedzionego. ― John przewraca oczami. ― Wiedziałem też, że będzie chciał się upewnić, że jego plan się wypełni. Szantażem. Obserwował mnie cały ten czas, zdawał sobie sprawę, co zadziała. Co sprawi, że będę zdolny do posunięcia się do tak radykalnych kroków.

John zaciska usta.

― Czym cię zaszantażował? ― pyta zwyczajnie.

― Tobą. ― John zatrzymuje się, patrząc na niego w osłupieniu. Nie potrafi się poruszyć, odezwać, wie, że żadne, żadne słowa nie oddadzą tego, co właśnie poczuł. ― Szantażował mnie życiem twoim i kilku innych osób; mówił, że wynajął trzech morderców. Wiedział, co zadziała najmocniej. Jednak przeliczył się. Złapałem go za słowo – powiedział: „Nic nie może zatrzymać zabójców. Na pewno ty mnie do tego nie zmusisz”. Przyparłem go do ściany, nie miał wyjścia. A ponieważ dbał jedynie o moją niesławę, zaraz po tym zastrzelił się na moich oczach. ― Patrzą sobie w oczy; Sherlock pierwszy odwraca wzrok. ― Resztę znasz.

― Jakim cudem przeżyłeś upadek?

― Służby Mycrofta spisały się nieźle. Kilkoro ludzi wyszło z ciężarówki stojącej przy wejściu do szpitala, zasłaniając widok. Zwykły materac wystarczył. Ty i tak nie widziałeś uderzenia o ziemię, ponieważ kazałem ci cofnąć się kilka kroków. To wszystko. To był tylko trik. Sztuczka.

John zatrzymuje się.

― Trik? Może dla ciebie to był faktycznie _trik_ , ale ja spędziłem dwa pierdolone lata, każdego dnia obwiniając się o twoją śmierć. I nie tylko ja ― mówi coraz głośniej. ― Mogłeś chociaż poinformować swoją „publikę”, że występ już się zakończył!

― Zostawił mi także informacje o swojej sieci, kilka szczątkowych danych. Nie mogłem wrócić, pokazać im, że żyję, dopóki nie zlikwidowałem przynajmniej części połączeń.

― Znalazłbyś sposób, gdyby ci zależało! Cholerna szkoda, że gazety nie opisały tej historii. ― Sherlock tylko patrzy na niego. ― Wtedy wiedziałbym, że nie popełniłeś samobójstwa, że to było oszustwo. Ty nigdy dla nikogo byś się tak nie poświęcił.

― John…

John odwraca się i rusza przed siebie. Ma dość, ma dość siebie, ma dość jego, ma dość łudzenia się, że może się zmienił. Wie doskonale od dawna, że ludzie się nie zmieniają. Sherlock dogania go i czuje na ramieniu jego dotyk, i nie jest w stanie się dłużej powstrzymać – zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść i bierze zamach. Sherlock opada na kolana, trzymając się za żuchwę, i tylko na niego patrzy. John oddycha ciężko, poruszając bolącymi od ciosu palcami.

― Czego jeszcze chcesz?! ― krzyczy łamiącym się głosem.

― Masz rację ― mówi łagodnie ― mógłbym się z tobą skontaktować. Mógłbym jakoś przekazać ci, że żyję. Ale nie mogłem narazić cię na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. ― Przełyka ślinę, nie podnosząc się z kolan. ― Nie wiedziałem, jak szybko wypłynie informacja, że żyję. Jak wielu z ludzi Moriarty’ego stale było mu wiernych. Nie miałem jak tego sprawdzić. ― Bierze głębszy oddech. ― Każdego kolejnego dnia czułem się, jakbym… ― Urywa, szukając słów. ― Nie miałem pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Ciężar z klatki piersiowej nie znikał, mój umysł pracował wolniej, spałem i jadłem jeszcze mniej. Tak jakbym faktycznie umierał. Z początku nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli… że to tęsknota.

― Nie mam żadnego powodu, żeby ci wierzyć.

― Ale wierzysz. Wierzysz mi, John. ― Przerywa. ― Błagam, powiedz, że mi wierzysz.

John czuje w oczach łzy i nie potrafi zrobić nic, by je powstrzymać.

― Czułem się tak cholernie winny… ― mówi cicho.

― Ja się nadal czuję.

Podchodzi do niego na trzęsących się nogach, zatrzymuje się i głaszcze powoli jego włosy. Sherlock unosi wzrok i John przyklęka obok niego. Widzi spływającą po bladym policzku łzę, a jego kciuk sam podnosi się, podążając jej drogą. Spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka i to łamie go całkowicie. Ustami nakrywa jego skronie, całuje całą jego twarz, obejmując ją obiema dłońmi; czuje, jak Sherlock słabnie, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna się trząść, i nie wierzy w to, co widzi. Nie wierzy w to, co czuje. Przełamał mur Sherlocka, przełamał ścianę, którą odgrodził się od ludzi, od uczuć, od oddania. On, John Watson, wydobył z Sherlocka pierwsze prawdziwe emocje. On zobaczył w jego oczach miłość.

Jego palce przesuwają się do pełnych warg, obrysowują je, wsuwają delikatnie do środka, gdy te lekko się rozchylają. John nachyla się, całując najpierw jego włosy, ale kiedy Sherlock podnosi głowę i ich spojrzenia spotykają się na ułamek sekundy, cała jego samokontrola znika. Smakuje jego ust, słodkich, pełnych ust, czując, jak napięcie powoli wyparowuje z nich obu. Podnosi go z kolan za kołnierz płaszcza, całując coraz namiętniej. Sherlock przerywa pocałunek, chwytając oddech i patrząc w jego oczy. John widzi zamglone źrenice i, Boże, pragnie więcej. Przesuwa wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku, a Sherlock nie wytrzymuje i przyciska go do ściany, wpijając się w jego usta.

Wpatrują się w siebie, oddychając szybko, płytko. Sherlock opiera się rękoma o budynek za plecami Johna, John czuje na sobie jego urywany oddech.

― Wróćmy… do mieszkania… ― sapie John. Sherlock przytakuje, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała. John przymyka oczy na moment i chwyta jego dłoń, czując, jak kurczowo zaciska się na jego własnej, jak ich palce splatają się idealnie dopasowane.

John otwiera drzwi, przepuszcza go i natychmiast zaczyna całować jego twarz, zaczerwienioną od uderzenia żuchwę, szyję. Sherlock przechyla głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp, czuje pod wargami jego przyśpieszony puls. Zrzuca z niego płaszcz i zaczyna powoli rozpinać koszulę, gdy czuje dłonie przykrywające jego własne.

― Nie jesteś gejem.

― Nie lubisz seksu. ― Ręce znikają, przenosząc się na jego włosy i głaszcząc je namiętnie, i John kontynuuje rozpinanie guzików. ― Chcę cię zobaczyć.

Koszula zsuwa się z jego ramion. John opada na kolana i sięga do paska. Rozpina go i zsuwa jego spodnie powoli. Słyszy wciągany oddech.

― John… ja nie… ― Przełyka ślinę ciężko.

― Ćśś… ― szepcze i całuje jego wystającą kość biodrową, muska wargami bliznę nad kolanem i kolejną, świeższą, na udzie. Sherlock pochyla się i chwyta jego dłonie, przyciągając go do pocałunku. John przesuwa dłońmi po jego nagim ciele. Palcami wyczuwa nawet ostatnie żebra; jest chudszy, niż myślał. Tak że John chce go objąć, ochronić przed światem. Tu jest tak niewinny i niepewny, że przez moment zastanawia się, czy to wciąż ten sam postawny, zbyt pewny siebie, genialny detektyw z czołówek gazet. W tym momencie widzi jedynie niedoświadczonego i zagubionego mężczyznę.

John odsuwa się lekko, badając wzrokiem zarumienioną twarz Sherlocka, starając się zapamiętać ją właśnie taką – bez masek, pełną emocji i pasji. Sherlock powoli wyciąga dłoń, John chwyta ją i całuje, przechodząc go do salonu. Sherlock przyklęka na materacu, na którym ostatnio spędza noce, ale John popycha go na plecy, siadając pomiędzy jego biodrami. Chwyta jego dłonie i kładzie je na swojej klatce piersiowej, zsuwają się w dół, chwytając za rogi jego swetra. John unosi ramiona, kiedy Sherlock powoli ściąga przez głowę jego sweter, potem koszulkę. John nachyla się i znów łączy ich usta, czując, jak dłonie mężczyzny ostrożnie przesuwają się po jego twarzy, szyi, w dół po klatce piersiowej, palce krążą wokół sutków, ostatecznie zatrzymują się na jego plecach.

Czuje pod sobą, jak całe ciało Sherlocka się trzęsie. Schodzi z niego i siada tuż obok, opierając się plecami o ścianę, i obejmuje go. Kiedy przesuwa jego głowę na swoje ramię, mężczyzna wyrywa się i patrzy na niego przez moment. John jeszcze raz pieści jego policzek dłonią i Sherlock kładzie głowę. Gładzi jego włosy łagodnie, palcami muskając delikatną skórę. Sherlock siedzi pomiędzy jego nogami, skulony jak dziecko.

John przesuwa się i kładzie, obejmując Sherlocka lewym ramieniem. Odwraca głowę i patrzy na niego; wzrok mężczyzny utkwiony jest gdzieś w górze, oczy lekko przymknięte. Widzi, że rytm jego oddechów powraca do normy; całuje jego skroń, palcem głaszcząc jego rękę, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, bliżej siebie. Jego ciało jest ciepłe, uspokaja się i John czuje, jak chłód wokół znika. Teraz istnieje jedynie Sherlock, _jego_ , od zawsze jego Sherlock.

Szczupła, blada dłoń splata się z jego własną na jego klatce piersiowej. Sherlock wtula się w niego i John nawet nie wie, kiedy mężczyzna zasypia. Wpatruje się tylko w jego łagodną, odprężoną twarz, nie mogąc pojąć, że wszystko, co się wydarzyło, jest prawdziwe. Kiedyś jedynie czuł, że to, co dzieli z Sherlockiem, nie jest tylko przyjaźnią – teraz już wie, że stąd, gdzie się teraz znaleźli, nie ma odwrotu. Nie jest pewien przyszłości, nie ma pojęcia, czego ma oczekiwać, wie jedynie, czego chce. Chce czuć ciało Sherlocka zawsze obok siebie, chce, by otaczało go tylko jego ciepło. Pragnie znów smakować jego ust i wilgotnej od potu skóry. Pragnie jego dotyku, jego zapachu na swoich ubraniach, na swoim ciele. Chce rano obudzić się obok Sherlocka, chce zasypiać i budzić się obok niego każdego kolejnego dnia.

Chce, żeby ich palce i życia do końca się splatały.

***

Kiedy John budzi się rano, czuje obok siebie pustkę; otwiera oczy, rozglądając się ze Sherlockiem. Plusk wody pod prysznicem uspokaja jego serce. Wstaje, rozciągając mięśnie, i idzie do łazienki machinalnie. Dopiero gdy naciska klamkę, uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock jest przecież w środku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, drzwi otwierają się. John przez moment walczy sam ze sobą, ostatecznie wchodzi do środka. Nie wie, czy to oznacza wygraną.  
Widzi w lustrze nad umywalką, jak otwiera drzwi prysznica. Przeczesuje dłonią włosy do tyłu, wychodzi i wyciąga rękę po ręcznik, podnosząc wzrok. Zatrzymuje się, patrząc się w jego odbicie. John odwraca się i chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od jego mokrego, nagiego, _nagiego_ ciała. Krople kapią z jego czarnych włosów, strużki wody spływają po twarzy, klatce piersiowej, w dół…

Słyszy, jak Sherlock odchrząka.

― Będziesz się tak patrzył? ― pyta zwyczajnie.

John sięga po ręcznik i zaczyna powoli wycierać jego obojczyk, całując wystającą kość.

― Nie ― odpowiada, a Sherlock spija to słowo z jego ust.

Schodzi coraz niżej, Sherlock stoi bez ruchu, tylko się na niego patrząc, obserwując każdy jego ruch. Gdy dotyka ustami, niemal cmoka, główkę penisa, czuje we włosach jego palce. Wyciera jego długie nogi, kciukiem jeszcze raz przesuwając po dwóch bliznach na prawej nodze. Słyszy, że Sherlock wciąga oddech, i całuje je.

― Jesteś piękny ― szepcze. Sherlock chwyta obie jego dłonie i pomaga mu się podnieść. Bierze twarz Johna w dłonie i znów spotyka ich wargi w krótkim, namiętnym pocałunku. Jęczy w jego usta, kiedy John schodzi dłońmi po jego plecach, zaciska je na pośladkach. ― A teraz wyjdź, muszę się wykąpać ― dyszy. Sherlock uśmiecha się tylko, bierze ręcznik z podłogi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

― Lestrade do ciebie dzwonił ― mówi Sherlock, kiedy John wchodzi do kuchni.

― Odebrałeś? ― pyta, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

― Przecież to twój telefon.

― Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało.

Sherlock zerka na niego, stawiając na stole dwie filiżanki herbaty.

― Powiedział, że potrzebuje _twojej_ pomocy przy jakiejś sprawie.

John wzdycha, sięgając po tosty.

― Czy naprawdę pokłóciłeś się z nim tylko o mnie?

― Nie, John.

― Dzięki bogu… ― Sherlock nie daje mu skończyć.

― Po pierwsze, z nikim się nie pokłóciłem, tylko wyłożyłem mu jego niekompetencję. Po drugie, chodzi o wszystkie jego działania. Przede wszystkim te dotyczące twojego bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym, irytuje się, bo nie jestem ślepy na zachowanie jego żony.

― To dziecinada.

― Jemu to powiedz.

― Sherlock! ― Sherlock patrzy na niego, unosząc brew. ― Nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś się powstrzymał od komentarzy. On nic nie mówił po twoim samobójstwie. Był tak naprawdę jedyną osobą, której ufałem. Wierzył w ciebie. Więc, do diabła, skończ z tym.

― Wkrótce namierzą dom Morana ― mówi Sherlock, ignorując jego wypowiedź. John wzdycha, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. Sherlock patrzy się na niego tylko.

― Słyszałeś?

― Co? ― Nie odsuwa ręki. John spogląda na niego ostrzegawczo. ― Tak, tak, w porządku, słyszałem. Dobrze, narysuję mu laurkę, może przestanie się gniewać. ― John prycha na wyobrażenie tej sytuacji. ― Czy ty słyszałeś? Znajdą Morana.

― Kim jest Moran? ― pyta John, wracając do śniadania. Domyśla się, jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź.

― Zamachowcem.

― A dla Moriarty’ego?

― Nie mam pojęcia.

***

Zabiera Sherlocka ze sobą do kostnicy, w której ma zbadać ciało ofiary jakiegoś morderstwa. Sherlock całą drogę milczy, jednak trzyma się bardzo blisko niego – John czuje, jak czasem chwyta lekko fragment jego swetra czy przesuwa palcem po plecach. Wie, że potrzebuje czasu, żeby oswoić się z dotykiem. Czyimkolwiek.

Na miejscu wita się z Gregorym; Sherlock i Lestrade wymieniają tylko krótkie spojrzenia. Lestrade podchodzi z nim do noszy, Sherlock odsuwa się. Ofiarą jest trzydziestokilkuletnia kobieta. Najprawdopodobniej była przed śmiercią podduszana, potem uderzona w tył głowy trzy lub cztery razy – musi sprawdzić, który cios był przyczyną śmierci. Ogląda jej ciało, czując na sobie śledzące go badawczo spojrzenie Sherlocka stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia.

― Nie podejdziesz?

Sherlock nie porusza się.

― To ty jesteś lekarzem.

― _Sherlock_ …

Staje obok niego. Ogląda zwłoki, John widzi ten specyficzny wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy układa w głowie historię jej śmierci, element za elementem. Obserwuje obiegające jej ciało szaroniebieskie oczy, unoszące ramiona dłonie, długie palce przesuwające się po posiniaczonej skórze. Po chwili Sherlock prostuje się.

― I? ― pyta John.

― Jaki jest powód śmierci?

― Najprawdopodobniej uderzenie w tył głowy. Zginęła za trzecim lub czwartym razem. Ale są też ślady na szyi, była duszona.

― Nie zginęła od uderzeń ― odzywa się po chwili ― zamordowano ją na torach kolejowych.

― Znaleziono ją w lesie ― wtrąca Lestrade, mierząc Sherlocka wzrokiem.

― Widzisz te znaki, John? ― Wskazuje na czerwone pręgi na karku. ― Są silnie zaczerwienione, jednak rana jest za duża na jakikolwiek pręt i zbyt równomierna. Gdyby zadał kilka ciosów, pręgi na skórze nie byłyby tak do siebie podobne. Uciekałaby, próbowałaby się wyrwać, ślady nie byłyby niemal identyczne. Sądząc po siniakach na wewnętrznej stronie jej ud, uprawiali seks, on zaczął ją dusić, wtedy ona miała napad – to epileptyczka. Ta reakcja sparaliżowała mordercę. Zamiast jej pomóc, pozwolił jej wykrwawić się na śmierć.

John unosi na niego wzrok.

― Jesteś niesamowity. ― Udaje, że nie widzi, jak Sherlock walczy z lekkim uśmiechem, próbującym nakryć jego usta. John walczy, żeby nie spić go z jego warg.

― Sprawdźcie kilka najbliższych stacji kolejowych. Na torach będzie mnóstwo krwi ― mówi do Lestrade’a. ― Jak idzie wam namierzanie Morana?

Gregory wzrusza ramionami.

― Jak krew z nosa. Zmienia miejsce zamieszkania bez przerwy od dwóch lat.

Sherlock kiwa głową bez słowa.

― To wszystko? ― pyta John.

― Chyba będziecie musieli wyjść tylnym wyjściem ― wzdycha Lestrade. ― Ledwo udało mi się przejść pomiędzy reporterami. Londyn już wie o twoim cudownym powrocie, Sherlock.

― Dziwi mnie jedynie, że zajęło im to tyle czasu ― odpowiada.

― Co zamierzasz zrobić? ― pyta John, Sherlock patrzy na niego intensywnie.

― Musisz mnie aresztować, inspektorze ― odzywa się, nie odrywając od Johna wzroku. Lestrade unosi brwi. ― Jeśli wyjdziemy bokiem, i tak za nami pojadą, na pewno wiedzą, gdzie mieszka John. W ten sposób zyskam jeszcze dwa dni spokoju.

― I co im powiem? Nie mogę ot tak cię aresztować.

― Nie ― mówi Sherlock, uśmiechając się ironicznie. ― Możesz mnie aresztować chociażby za obrazę majestatu policji lub przebywanie bez zezwolenia w miejscu śledztwa. Liczę na twoją inwencję, Lestrade. W mediach opowiadałeś już różne bajki.

Lestrade zaciska dłonie w pięści.

John odwraca wzrok.

***

„Słynny detektyw Sherlock Holmes powraca po dwóch latach od swojego – jak się okazuje – fałszywego samobójstwa. Mężczyzna został dziś aresztowany, jednak policja nie ujawnia szczegółów. Holmesa wyprowadził z jednego z policyjnych laboratoriów inspektor Gregory Lestrade, mężczyźnie towarzyszył znów nieodłączny John Watson. Dwa lata temu byliśmy świadkami spektakularnego skoku z dachu szpitala St. Bart’s w Londynie, zaraz po aferze, jaka rozpętała się wokół osoby detektywa. Inspektor Lestrade nie chciał nam ujawnić powodów zatrzymania, mówi się jednak, że…” – John wyłącza telewizor. Zegar wybija jedenastą. Patrzy na Sherlocka, analizującego jakieś mapy w skupieniu, widzi, że jego oczy same się zamykają.

― Powinieneś się położyć. ― Nie reaguje. ― Sherlock.

Podnosi wzrok.

― Tak?

― Mówiłem, że musisz się przespać.

― Nie mam na to czasu, John. Za niedługo nie dadzą mi spokoju, muszę wykorzystać ostatni moment ciszy ― mówi, wracając do map.

― Lestrade wytłumaczy sytuację prasie. Jeżeli ty wytłumaczysz ją jemu. ― Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok. ― W końcu do tego dojdzie, Sherlock. Nie każ mu czekać za długo. Proszę. ― Skinienie. John wie, że posłucha tej prośby. Sherlock wraca do pracy. John podnosi się i podchodzi do niego, odkłada jego dokumenty, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Całuje go w czoło. ― Połóż się. ― Sherlock przeciera twarz dłońmi i kiwa głową. Wstaje i idzie w kierunku materaca. John zatrzymuje go. ― Nie tu ― mówi łagodnie.

Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem, John uśmiecha się i wchodzą na górę, do jego sypialni. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu z zainteresowaniem silniejszym nawet niż zmęczenie. John widzi, jak jego oczy błądzą po dużym, małżeńskim łóżku, jak dedukuje, kto mógł tu już spać. Przesuwają się do biblioteczki, przebiegają po tytułach, decydują, który odcień beżu jest na ścianach. John uśmiecha się sam do siebie.

― Usiądź ― szepcze. Chwilę rozważa polecenie, po czym siada na łóżku. John podchodzi do niego i klęka, odpina powoli jego koszulę. Rozwiązuje sznurowadła i ściąga jego buty, skarpety, układa je równo obok łóżka. Podnosi się lekko i odsuwa dłonie Sherlocka od paska; rozpina go sam. Sherlock kładzie się, unosząc lekko, kiedy John zsuwa jego spodnie. Przesuwa się w głąb łóżka, opierając na łokciach i patrząc, jak John ściąga swoje ciuchy i układa je na stoliku obok jego. Powoli wchodzi do łóżka, nachyla się nad nim; ich nosy stykają się, przestrzeń między oddechami zmniejsza. Łagodnie styka ich wargi, tak żeby poczuć jedynie ich posmak. Odgarnia włosy z jego czoła i całuje je.

Przesuwa się obok i obejmuje go, przyciskając do siebie. Sherlock wtula się w niego mocno, jakby bał się, że jeśli go wypuści, zniknie. John głaszcze jego włosy leniwie, czując, że mógłby tak leżeć wiecznie, nigdy nie puszczając go ze swoich objęć. Wyczuwa, jak ciało Sherlocka rozluźnia się, oddech stabilizuje, stres znika. Jest ledwo świadom chłodu, jaki w sobie nosi – dłoń gładząca jego pierś zdaje się całkowicie go odpędzać. Ta sama, którą wyciągał przed siebie, stojąc na dachu St. Bart’s szesnastego czerwca. John przełyka żółć podchodzącą do gardła.

― Kiedy wyprostowałeś rękę, wtedy na St. Bart’s… to był sygnał? ― pyta cicho. Sherlock spina się lekko.

― Nie.

― Więc co? ― mówi, patrząc w jego oczy.

― Chciałem jeszcze raz dotknąć twoich dłoni.

John przyciąga go bliżej i całuje go dłużej. Ich palce splatają się nad jego sercem.

***

Rano schodzi na śniadanie. Sherlock bada coś pod mikroskopem, ale odsuwa go, gdy John wchodzi do kuchni.

― Lestrade czegoś jeszcze od ciebie potrzebuje w związku z tym morderstwem. ― Podnosi się, podchodząc do ekspresu do kawy. ― Espresso? ― John kiwa głową. ― Ja muszę z nim podjechać w jedno miejsce. Póki co nie możemy się pokazać razem.

― Przecież siedzisz w areszcie. ― Sherlock prycha, uśmiechając się połową ust. ― Jedź, gdzie musisz. Dobrze, że będziesz z nim chwilę sam ― mówi. Sherlock stawia przed nim filiżankę, zaciskając usta. ― Co jest?

Patrzy chwilę na niego.

― Tylko uważaj.

Przyciąga go do siebie, ignorując zaskoczenie na jego twarzy; siada okrakiem na jego kolanach i John całuje go namiętnie, dłonie mężczyzny przesuwają się po jego plecach, nogi zaciskają wokół ud, uświadamiając Johnowi, że pragnie więcej, wciąż więcej. Więcej jego dotyku, więcej rozmów, więcej brzmienia jego szeptu przy uchu, więcej śmiechu i więcej czasu.

― Zawsze uważam ― dyszy w jego usta.

Sherlock wychodzi pierwszy. Reporterzy jeszcze nie okrążyli budynku, jednak John jest pewny, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Zamawia taksówkę i jedzie do laboratorium. Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy obok nie siedzi Sherlock, kiedy nie słyszy jego oddechu. Przez ostatnie dni byli tak blisko, że teraz nawet krótka rozłąka sprawia, że czuje się nieswojo. Nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie umiał jeszcze być sam.

Wchodzi do niewielkiego budynku. Przechodzi korytarzami do laboratorium numer czternaście. Naciska klamkę, tylko przelotnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego w środku jest ciemno; może dziś śledczy nie pracują, udostępnili mu jedynie sprzęt na prośbę Lestrade’a. Zapala światło i wchodzi do środka.

― Dzień dobry, doktorze Watson ― słyszy głęboki głos.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

― Pan Moran, jak przypuszczam ― odpowiada John. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się ironicznie. John przesuwa wzrokiem po jego przystojnej, zaskakująco też młodej twarzy; krótkich brązowych włosach, kilku podłużnych zmarszczkach na czole, ciemnozielonych, śledzących go oczach, wąskich ustach. Sądził, że Moriarty nie zainteresowałby się nikim młodszym od siebie; _cóż, jedynie kolejne zaskoczenie_ , myśl przebija się przez rosnącą obawę.

― Może pan usiądzie? ― mówi, wskazując pistoletem krzesło.

John słyszy w jego głosie przesmyki wojska i to wzmacnia jego niepokój. Ciągle jednak nie wierzy, że Sherlock mógł się pomylić, nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli nawet podświadomie.

― Nie, dziękuję.

― Nalegam. Wolałbym nie używać siły już teraz, panie doktorze.

Wymieniają spojrzenia, John podchodzi powoli i siada na krześle.

― Czego pan ode mnie chce? ― Moran uśmiecha się znów, okrążając go.

― Och, od pana zupełnie nic. Musiałem jednak jakoś ściągnąć tu pańskiego partnera, a pan wydał się do tego celu idealny.

John dopiero teraz czuje, jak jego serce przyśpiesza. Zaciska opuszczoną wzdłuż ciała lewą dłoń w pięść.

― Dlaczego?

― Sądzę, że Sherlock wszystkim się z panem już podzielił. ― John nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Moran zatrzymuje się kilka kroków przed nim, mierząc go chłodnym, kalkulacyjnym spojrzeniem. ― Muszę dokończyć sprawy, których niestety nie udało się skończyć mojemu przyjacielowi.

― Dlaczego? ― powtarza John uparcie. Wie, że to tylko gra na czas, ale póki co nie ma innego pomysłu. Lewa dłoń zaczyna go mrowić, ledwo udaje mu się rozluźnić uścisk. Modli się tylko o spokój.

― A dlaczego pan przez dwa lata walczył o honor mężczyzny, który okazał się oszustem?

― Różnica polega na tym, że mój „mężczyzna” nie jest wielokrotnym zabójcą.

― Ale jest taki jak pan. ― Moran patrzy mu w oczy. ― Więc nie ma tu żadnych rozbieżności.

― Nie byłby, gdyby kogoś zabił ― mówi John coraz mniej cierpliwie. Próbuje rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, ale jest świadom, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch może być jego ostatnim. Szczególnie jeśli Moran uważa się za takiego jak Moriarty.

― Kogo pan próbuje oszukać? ― pyta prawie pobłażliwie.

― Niech mi pan wierzy, nie zależy mi na pańskiej opinii o mnie.

Moran śmieje się krótko, przysiadając na niewysokim blacie.

― Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle się pan jego trzyma. ― Przerywa, znów przebiegając po jego ciele wzrokiem. ― Faktycznie jest pan do niego podobny. Ta sama brawura, ta sama pewność siebie, ten sam brak szacunku do przeciwnika.

― Przeciwnika? Nie gramy w karty, panie Moran, nie uważam pana za przeciwnika.

― Owszem, my nie gramy. ― Podnosi się, podchodząc do Johna bliżej i przykładając mu lufę pistoletu do skroni. ― Gram ja i Sherlock Holmes. A teraz proszę wybrać jego numer i przekazać mu, ze się niecierpliwię.

John przełyka ślinę i sięga do kieszeni kurtki. Muska palcami broń, jednak wie, że straciłby wszelką szansę na wyjście z tego cało, gdyby próbował w tak idiotyczny sposób się ratować. Wyjmuje komórkę i wybiera numer.

― John ― słyszy jego głos, nawet przez telefon tak bliski i ciepły, uspokajający na moment jego nerwy, na krótką, niemal niezauważalną, bo tak ulotną chwilę; przełyka rosnącą w gardle gulę i mówi, starając się brzmieć jak najspokojniej:

― Pan Moran nie może się ciebie doczekać. ― Wie, że Lestrade jest obok i że podałby mu adres, jednak to sprawiłoby, że Moran mógłby zacząć w panice przed policją działać jeszcze bardziej irracjonalnie. ― Laboratorium przy Westway, pokój czternaście.

― Boże, John… ― słyszy w jego głosie strach i to łamie jego serce.

― Do zobaczenia ― wydusza i rozłącza się.

― Pana oddanie jest wzruszające. ― Broń odsuwa się. John nawet nie podnosi na niego wzroku. Wpatruje się w ciemny ekran telefonu, oddychając ciężko. Walczy ze sobą, żeby nie wstać i go nie uderzyć, nie pobić, nie zabić, nie dać mu się zabić, byle tylko odciągnąć go od Sherlocka. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi Sherlock, czy w ogóle ma jakiś plan, ale patrzenie, jak życie mężczyzny znów jest zagrożone, świadomość, że znów może go stracić, jest gorsza niż śmierć.

― Po co? ― pyta ciszej po kilkunastu minutach, unosząc spojrzenie. ― Po co to wszystko? Po co cała ta zabawa w wysadzanie Londynu?

― Powinien pan znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, doktorze. Spędził pan, dalej spędza, z jedną osobą całe lata. Miesiące nieprzerwanej obecności tego mężczyzny w swoim życiu i świadomość, że bez niego nie jest się sobą. Pewność, że nikt inny nie zrozumie pana tak jak on. Uczucie, więcej, fascynacja, która szybko przeradza się w obsesję, chorobę, z której nie chce się pan wyleczyć. Zaznał pan tego wszystkiego, mam rację? ― Gorzki uśmiech poszerza się. ― Jest i będzie pan mu wierny do śmierci, nie widzi pan innej drogi. ― Przerywa na moment. ― Ja nie mam już być komu oddany.

― Jim Moriarty nie był odpowiednią osobą ― to jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej John potrafi udzielić.

Moran zaciska usta.

― Sherlock Holmes również.

John chce coś powiedzieć, lecz słyszy, jak drzwi otwierają się powoli. Sherlock wchodzi do środka, zamykając je.

― O wilku mowa ― odzywa się Moran. John spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka; jest takie samo, jak to, które widział na opuszczonym basenie przy Moriartym – za ignorancją ukrywa się strach i John to dostrzega.

― Mnie także miło cię w końcu spotkać, Sebastianie ― zaczyna Sherlock spokojnie. ― Wybacz, że mówię od razu po imieniu, ale Jimowi to nie przeszkadzało. ― Odwraca wreszcie wzrok na Morana. ― Wypuść go.

― Najpierw musimy załatwić nasze interesy.

― John nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego.

― Owszem, ale mam przeczucie, że będziesz się bardziej pilnował, kiedy on jest w pobliżu. Podobno miłość czyni nas lepszymi.

Sherlock zaciska usta.

― Chcesz ochrony ― mówi, przechodząc po pomieszczeniu i stając naprzeciwko Johna. Moran odwraca się do Sherlocka.

― Chcę zemsty.

― To już nic nie zmieni, wiesz o tym, nie jesteś idiotą. ― Sherlock uśmiecha się połową ust. ― Inaczej Moriarty nie trzymałby cię tak blisko.

― Ale mogę ją mieć. Mogę mieć obydwa ― mówi Moran, przechodząc i stając za Johnem. Przesuwa dłonią po jego włosach; każdy jego mięsień natychmiast się spina. Patrzy na Sherlocka z zaciśniętymi wargami i widzi w jego oczach rosnącą wściekłość. ― Mogę kazać ci patrzeć, jak robię z nim wszystko. ― Ręka zaciska się na jego włosach, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. John zamyka oczy.

― Puść go ― słyszy głos Sherlocka tak niepodobny, że na moment zapomina o bólu. ― Puść go, albo nie dostaniesz nic, a ja zabiję cię własnymi rękoma. Będę cię palił kawałek po kawałku, aż nic z ciebie nie zostanie. Puść go.

Uścisk rozluźnia się i John patrzy na Sherlocka, łapiąc oddech. Determinacja w jego wzroku znika na moment, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotykają się, i John widzi w jego oczach przeprosiny, jakby wszystko to było jego winą.

― Musi mieć pan ciężkie życie, doktorze ― mówi Moran. ― Z tak zazdrosnym mężczyzną.

― Nie narzekam ― odpowiada John, nie odrywając od Sherlocka wzroku.

― Nie wiem, czy ci zazdrościć, Holmes ― odzywa się znów Moran, odsuwając się od Johna. ― Masz obok siebie kogoś bardzo wiernego, ale to cię niszczy. Naprawdę spodziewałem się, że szybciej się spotkamy. I że to nie ja będę musiał się do ciebie fatygować.

― Queensbury było mylące.

― Queensbury to farsa, a ty się tego do tej pory nie domyśliłeś. Myślałeś, że taki słaby ze mnie strzelec, co, Holmes? ― Śmieje się krótko. ― Tak, właśnie o tym mówię. Twoją jedyną słabością jest on ― mówi, odwracając się do Johna. ― To on sprawia, że nie potrafisz już wygrywać.

― To otarcie… ― odzywa się Sherlock.

― Och, błagam. Jak trudno coś takiego zrobić? Wiedziałem, że będziesz czekał na mój moment słabości. Błąd. Dlatego zostawiłem tam trochę kordytu – żeby było ciekawiej, ponieważ ty tego właśnie szukasz. Chcesz odnajdywać logiczny ciąg zdarzeń, a potem tylko dotrzeć do punktu, w którym człowiek popełnił błąd. Jesteś beznadziejny, dokładnie tak jak on mówił. ― Urywa na moment, patrząc na Sherlocka. ― Widzisz? Nie potrzebuję nawet tego. ― Puszcza broń, uderza o podłogę, a dźwięk ten jest niemal ogłuszający przy ciszy. ― Ponieważ już przegrałeś.

Oddech Johna z każdym kolejnym słowem przyśpiesza. Jest pewien, że Sherlock nie mógł dać się nabrać, że musi mieć w takim zachowaniu jakiś cel, jednak nie jest w stanie go zobaczyć, nie potrafi odsunąć od siebie niepokoju, że tym razem naprawdę przegrali. Sherlock przesuwa wzrokiem od Morana do niego, John czeka na jakiś sygnał, jednak żaden nie nadchodzi. Sherlock udaje, że naprawdę się zgubił.

John próbuje uchwycić jego spojrzenie, jednak Sherlock ewidentnie stara się właśnie tego uniknąć – to jednak powoduje, że jego puls przyśpiesza jeszcze bardziej, serce wyrywa się z piersi, byle tylko dotknąć jeszcze raz jego twarzy i poczuć jego smak na języku, nawet jeśli to miałby być ostatni raz. John dłużej o to nie dba. Pragnął jedynie Sherlocka i kiedy wreszcie go poczuł, poczuł jego zapach, smak i dotyk, nic więcej nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ właśnie teraz, w sytuacji największego zagrożenia, uświadamia sobie, że go kocha. I że Sherlock kocha jego, i nieważne czy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę czy nie.

― Nawet teraz. Stale wierzysz, że mnie pokonasz, prawda? ― pyta po chwili. ― Jednak widzę na twojej twarzy, że zaczynasz wątpić. To okropne, prawda? Zwątpienie w samego siebie. Uczucie, że się przegrało.

― Zorganizuję to, czego potrzebujesz ― mówi Sherlock, ciszej niż zwykle. ― Wystarczy jeden telefon do mojego brata. Ale ty chyba oczekujesz czegoś innego, prawda?  
Moran przechodzi i znów staje niebezpiecznie blisko Johna, tak że czuje, jak włosy na jego karku się unoszą.

― Zależy mi na kodzie, który ci zostawił. ― Sherlock uśmiecha się połową ust. ― Wiem, że go posiadasz.

― Ty też powinieneś, byłeś mu przecież tak bliski…

Moran uśmiecha się znów i przesuwa palcem po szyi Johna.

― Wiesz, naprawdę mógłbym mu coś zrobić. Skrzywdzić go. Nie zabić, nie, zostawić tu ze wspomnieniami, ze świadomością, że to tylko twoja wina.

― Wtedy nie dostałbyś kodu ― mówi Sherlock przez zaciśnięte gardło. John widzi, jak ze sobą walczy. Moran śmieje się krótko.

― Wtedy dalej wysadzałbym Londyn. Widziałeś, do czego jestem zdolny. Nie powstrzymaliby mnie. Ty również nie. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy – im więcej dowiem się teraz, tym mniej ucierpi twój Johnny.

― On nie jest niczemu winny ― mówi Sherlock.

― Ja też nie byłem ― odpowiada mężczyzna. ― To jest najważniejsza część tego przedstawienia. Sherlock Holmes, jakże wielka jego gwiazda, patrzy bezradnie, jak jego mężczyzna jest niszczony. Nie może nic zrobić, bo bardziej zależy mu na reszcie niż na nim.

― Pomyliłeś aktorów, Sebastianie.

― W tej kwestii jesteście zbyt do siebie podobni, ale nie, Sherlocku. Tym razem to ty zginiesz, to ty zapłacisz.

― Przez dwa lata spłaciłem już to, co miałem spłacić.

― Nie ― kręci głową ― będziesz spłacał do końca życia. Do końca życia będziesz patrzył na jego rany; oczywiście jeśli ci na to pozwoli. W końcu to ty go nie ochroniłeś. Znów go zawiodłeś. Jak sądzisz, ile jeszcze wytrzyma? ― Dłoń gładzi jego policzek. John zamyka oczy, boleśnie świadom, jakie rany Moran będzie chciał na nim zostawić. Wie też jednak, że jego słowa nie są prawdziwe. Jest i zawsze był gotów oddać za Sherlocka życie, wielokrotnie dla niego ryzykował, jednak nie walczył o niego cały ten czas, by teraz rezygnować. Przetrwa wszystko, przetrwa też to, dłonie Sherlocka znów nakryją jego własne, ich usta jeszcze raz się połączą. John nie zostawi go dlatego, że nie może – a dlatego, że nie chce.

Zaciska zęby, otwiera oczy i chce odpowiedzieć, ale spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka, które każe mu milczeć, więc John nie odzywa się. Czasem jego samego zaskakuje, jak bardzo mu ufa, jak wiele by dla niego zrobił. Zaskakuje go to, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

― Podaj kod ― mówi Moran.

― To rytm drugiej partity Bacha, ale wystukiwany od tyłu. Uderzenia to jedynki.

― Zaraz sprawdzimy. Zapisz go. ― Sherlock bierze kawałek papieru, John widzi, jak jego twarz napina się w skupieniu, kiedy zapisuje kolejne cyfry. Prostuje się i wyciąga dłoń z kartką. Moran patrzy na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem. ― Ty podejdź. Chyba się mnie nie boisz? ― Sherlock rusza i podaje mu kartkę, ale zaraz się odsuwa; jakby bał się, że John w czymś mu przeszkodzi, odwróci jego uwagę.

Moran wstukuje kod i przez chwilę Sherlock patrzy tylko na niego, a jego spojrzenie znów przyśpiesza rytm jego serca. Widzi w jego oczach ból, cierpienie silniejsze niż kiedy został napadnięty, niż kiedy stali razem obok Jima Moriarty’ego, gotowi zginąć, byleby uwolnić od niego resztę świata. John chciałby wstać, wtulić się w jego ramiona, zapewnić go, że żadna rana nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco głęboka, aby mogła pokonać jego oddanie, jego miłość. Może jednak tylko patrzeć, wzrokiem gładzić jego skórę, lekko uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco. Ma nadzieję, że wie, że za nic go nie wini. Ma nadzieję, że wie, że go kocha.

― Wygląda na to, że działa. Dobrze się spisałeś ― mówi z ironią. John znów czuje dłoń na czole. ― Na kolana. ― Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie Sherlockowi i klęka. ― Och, ciebie też się tak słucha? Rozkoszne. ― John przymyka powieki. _Wytrzymasz. Wytrzymasz i znów będziesz z nim, znowu pocałujesz jego usta. Przetrwaj tylko to._

― Pozwól mu wyjść ― powtarza Sherlock. ― Dostałeś swój kod.

― Och, moja lista życzeń jeszcze nie została spełniona.

― Więc chociaż… chociaż daj mi go dotknąć ― mówi Sherlock; John walczy ze zdziwieniem wpływającym na jego twarz. Nigdy by o nic nie prosił, więc to musi być część planu. Coraz bardziej się w tym wszystkim gubi.

― Ja nie dostąpiłem tej łaski od ciebie. To ty miałeś okazję porozmawiać z panem doktorem przed swoich sławetnym skokiem, a ja musiałem jedynie czekać.

― Proszę. Błagam cię ― mówi Sherlock drżącym głosem.

Moran odsuwa się kilka kroków.

John podnosi głowę, widząc, jak Sherlock przyklęka obok niego. Niepewność kołysze jego sercem, sprawia, że nie wie, co ma zrobić. Boi się, jednak nie o siebie; boi się, że się stracą, że tym razem to Moran ich rozdzieli. Chce coś powiedzieć, zapytać, co robi, ale czuje jego dłonie na swojej twarzy, szybko przebiegający po niej wzrok. Sherlock całuje go krótko i John słyszy najcichszy szept:

― Usidliłeś moje serce. ― I zdaje sobie sprawę, że on nigdy by tak nie ujął swoich uczuć, nawet gdyby w końcu postanowił je wyrazić. John łączy ich wargi jeszcze raz, dając mu sygnał, że rozumie wiadomość, aż Sherlock przerywa pocałunek, głaszcząc jego włosy i odsuwając się.

― Wzruszające ― kpi. ― Teraz telefon.

― Mycroft? Tak, kod dwieście dziesięć, dla: Sebastian Moran…

Moran zrywa się natychmiast.

― Nie jestem idiotą, Holmes!

― Och, skąd. ― Sherlock chowa telefon. ― Ale teraz to będzie dla ciebie lepsze, Sebastianie. Bez sieci zaufanych przemytników broni chyba nie będziesz miał gdzie wracać. Ach, i policja otacza budynek.

Znów śmieje się krótko, nie przejawiając żadnych oznak obawy.

― Moi ludzie daliby mi znać, Holmes.

― Kod zablokował połączenia przychodzące. Najpewniej już nie żyją.

John widzi, że plecy mężczyzny napinają się. _Panika_ , myśli. Rozgląda się za bronią.

― Och, tego szukasz? ― Sherlock wyjmuje pistolet. ― Nie powinno się zostawiać broni bez opieki.

― Ciągle mogę wysadzić budynek.

― Nawet gdybym i tej możliwości nie zablokował w twoim telefonie, nie miałbyś czego. Materiały zostały już rozbrojone. Ja nie przegrywam, Moran.

Drzwi otwierają się z trzaskiem i oddział policyjnych sił specjalnych wbiega do środka. Sherlock natychmiast podbiega do Johna, pomaga mu wstać i bierze go w objęcia. John wciska się w jego ramiona, wdycha jego zapach, ciepło ciała Sherlocka otula go i odsuwa niepokój. Wie, że nie jest sam, że nigdy już nie będzie, jest pewien, że Sherlock go nie opuści.

Policja wyprowadza Morana i John, widząc jego twarz prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, uświadamia sobie, jak niewiele brakowało, by ten mężczyzna zniszczył ich życia, by zniszczył wiele innych żyć, zniszczył Londyn. Wszystko jedynie przez żal, jaki w sobie nosi, ból, który przypuszczalnie nigdy nie zniknie, i John nie umie odsunąć od siebie zrozumienia. Wie, co to znaczy czuć wokół siebie tylko zimną wodę, przemierzał samotnie już ten ocean, a świadomość, że nic poza _jego_ dłonią nie może cię uratować, była gorsza niż powolne, z każdą sekundą boleśniejsze tonięcie.

Wychodzą na zewnątrz i natychmiast podchodzi do nich Lestrade.

― Sherlock… John… Miałeś cholerne szczęście ― mówi przejęty, jednak John nie potrafi skoncentrować na nim swojej uwagi. Wpatruje się w rozświetlające odcieniami różu niebo zachodzące, lipcowe słońce i nie może uwierzyć w to, że to już koniec. Nie chce być zbyt pewny, być może kogoś Sherlock pominął, może pojawi się ktoś jeszcze, ktoś, kto zakłóci ich życie, jednak teraz czuje wlewający się powoli do serca spokój, jakiego nie czuł od wielu, wielu lat.

― Mówiłem ci, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem ― słyszy ledwo głos Sherlocka. On również zdaje się myśleć o czymś innym. Gregory to zauważa i odsuwa się, poklepując ich obu po ramieniu, i John jest mu za to wdzięczny. Odwraca na niego wzrok na moment.

― W porządku, porozmawiamy jutro. Idźcie.

Lestrade odchodzi i wzrok Sherlocka natychmiast spoczywa na Johnie. Patrzą się na siebie długo, John nawet nie liczy jak długo, ponieważ to zupełnie dla niego nieistotne; od dziś mają wieczność.

― Wracamy do ciebie? ― pyta wreszcie Sherlock cicho.

― Wracamy. Do domu ― dodaje John z uśmiechem.

― Weź mnie za rękę ― słyszy, kiedy przechodzą w milczeniu kilka kroków, pogrążeni we własnych, splatających się ze sobą myślach. Uśmiech Johna poszerza się, kiedy ciepłe palce oplatają się wokół jego własnych, odsuwając z jego serca całe zimno.

Taksówka zatrzymuje się pod jego domem. Otwiera drzwi, a Sherlock wchodzi do środka tak powoli, jakby był tu pierwszy raz. Odwiesza płaszcz na wieszak i przez moment tylko patrzą sobie w oczy, aż Sherlock zrywa się i przyszpila go do ściany, zatapiając w nim usta. Wrażenia są silniejsze niż zaskoczenie i John szybko odpowiada na pocałunek. Dłonie mężczyzny przesuwają się po jego klatce piersiowej, zsuwają w dół, aż zatrzymują i zaciskają na kroczu. Jego penis, pomimo ciągle buzującej w organizmie adrenaliny, reaguje natychmiast.

― Co…? ― dyszy John w jego usta, kiedy przerywa pocałunek. Sherlock łączy ich spojrzenia, łączy znów ich wargi. ― Jesteś pewien?

― Jak nigdy ― odpowiada tylko.

John bierze jego dłoń i wchodzą na górę do sypialni. Całuje go łagodnie, rozpinając guziki jego koszuli, Sherlock ściąga jego ubranie. John klęka, ale zanim zdejmuje jego spodnie, Sherlock wyjmuje z kieszeni niewielką tubkę i rzuca ją na łóżko. _Zawsze przygotowany_ , prycha w myślach. Sherlock opada na łóżko, John kładzie się nad nim, znów spajając ich usta, tym razem w ostrzejszym pocałunku, dłonie mężczyzny gładzą jego kark czule. Schodzi z pocałunkami coraz niżej; Sherlock odchyla głowę, gdy usta pieszczą jego szyję, i mruczy niemal niesłyszalnie, kiedy język otacza brodawkę, kiedy John ssie ją i przygryza lekko. Penis Johna, stale uwięziony w materiale spodni, pobudza się na ten głęboki dźwięk natychmiast. Dłonie schodzą do jego spodni, ale odsuwa je.

― Na wszystko przyjdzie pora ― szepcze, cmokając jego wargi. Sherlock uśmiecha się łagodnie. ― Połóż się na brzuchu. ― Odwraca się posłusznie, nawet chwilę nie rozważając jego słów. Powoli przesuwa dłonią po szczupłych, bladych plecach. ― Boże, jesteś tak piękny… ― szepcze wprost do jego ucha, widząc, jak na jego karku pojawia się gęsia skórka; nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć, nie chce stracić ciepła, które ogrzewa każdy jego mięsień, jego serce. Sięga po buteleczkę, rozgrzewa dłonie i smaruje lubrykantem palce. Wsuwa w niego jeden powoli, przykładając usta do jego karku, słysząc, jak wciąga oddech. ― W porządku?

― Tak ― odpowiada Sherlock, wypuszczając wdech. John wsuwa kolejny palec, obserwując, jak jego dłonie lekko zaciskają się na prześcieradle. Czuje, jak powoli mięśnie rozluźniają się pod jego dotykiem, wpuszczając go coraz głębiej. Wysuwa palce, nachylając się nad nim, całując jego włosy. Sherlock odwraca się i przyciąga go do siebie, John czuje szybko bijące pod nim, teraz już należące do _niego_ serce. Znów smakuje jego ust, słodkich, ciepłych warg. Siada pomiędzy jego biodrami, rozpinając pasek i ściągając najpierw spodnie, potem majtki. Sherlock obserwuje jego ruchy z fascynacją, jaką już wielokrotnie w jego oczach widział, rosnącą, niezbywalną potrzebą zgłębienia doznań, wiedzy; wreszcie opuszcza wzrok na jego pulsującego już penisa. Wyciąga powoli dłoń i zaczyna go głaskać, przesuwać po nim jednym palcem, potem całą ręką. John uśmiecha się tylko.

Zniża się i zakłada jego stopę o ramię, zaczyna masować palce, długie mięśnie łydek, z coraz większym podnieceniem patrząc na zamykające się w przypływach przyjemności powieki mężczyzny. Mógłby spędzić tak resztę życia – sprawiając, by na twarzy Sherlocka zawsze gościł ten łagodny wyraz, aby nic nie niszczyło jego spokoju, nie spalało go od środka, by nie musiał więcej czuć bólu i niezrozumienia, i nienawiści. Unosi drugą jego nogę i powtarza masaż. Sherlock otwiera oczy, szaroniebieskie tęczówki przymglone rosnącym pożądaniem obserwują go uważnie, czule, pieszczą jego skórę. John opuszcza jego nogi z powrotem na łóżko, sięgając znów po lubrykant. Sherlock widzi, co robi, i podnosi się, zabierając mu tubkę. John marszczy brwi, na co Sherlock tylko łączy ich usta. Nakłada żel na dłoń i zaczyna powoli przesuwać nią po penisie Johna, rozsmarowując lubrykant. John patrzy na długie, smukłe palce zaciskające się wokół trzonu, czując, jak robi się coraz twardszy. Sherlock nie przyśpiesza, co doprowadza jego zmysły już na krawędź. Chłodna dłoń znika, przez moment tylko patrzą sobie w oczy, aż John kładzie ręce na jego barkach, popychając lekko na plecy, górując nad jego ciałem.

Unosi znów jego nogi i rozsuwa je, opierając kolana o swoje łokcie, i delikatnie trąca czubkiem penisa jego wejście. Sherlock kiwa tylko głową i John wchodzi w niego powoli, łagodnie, spod przymkniętych powiek oglądając, jak jego palce zaciskają się na prześcieradle, oczy zamykają na moment. Czuje, jak powoli rozluźnia się, wpuszcza go dalej. John porusza się coraz szybciej, Sherlock owija wokół jego talii nogi, piętami naciskając na kręgosłup, przyciągając go bliżej. Opiera się pomiędzy jego ramionami, schylając głowę, tak że jest tuż obok jego szyi. Nachyla się, całując go. Ręce Sherlocka unoszą się, przeczesują jego włosy, przesuwają się po klatce piersiowej, paznokciami podrażnia jego skórę. Jego ruchy są szybkie, rytmiczne i stale łagodne. Czuje na sobie przyśpieszony oddech mężczyzny, kiedy odwraca w jego stronę twarz, kiedy ich wargi znów spotykają się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku, którego John nigdy nie chciałby kończyć.

Wchodzi głęboko, głębiej w niego, docierając wreszcie do prostaty, widzi to po twarzy Sherlocka, _czuje_ to. Łydki oplatają się ciaśniej, dłonie chwytają twarz Johna i Sherlock patrzy prosto w jego oczy z lekko tylko przymkniętymi powiekami. Ich usta szukają się nawzajem, łącząc ze sobą i rozdzielając, i znów spajając ich jeszcze trwalej. Łapie jego wzrok i nagle całe zimno znika, i nie jest już nawet świadom, że kiedyś je czuł Dryfuje w jego błękitnym spojrzeniu, wykonując kilka ostatnich głębszych ruchów.

― John… ― słyszy najczulszy szept i on wysyła go na krawędź. I jego mięśnie zaczynają drżeć, i widzi, jak twarz Sherlocka spina się na krótki moment, a potem przepływa przez nią fala przyjemności, rozluźniając mięśnie, łagodząc rysy, przymykając powieki, i John dochodzi w nim, ekstaza rozlewa się w jego żyłach, a uczucie jest silniejsze niż wszystko, czego do tej pory doświadczył. Wysuwa się z niego i kładzie obok, dłonią odgarnia mokre od potu włosy z jego czoła i całuje je, całuje zamknięte powieki. Sherlock otwiera oczy i John uświadamia sobie, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział ich tak jasnych.

Kładzie się na boku, patrząc na niego i gładząc jego policzek. Sherlock przymyka powieki, uśmiech wpływa na jego wargi i John jest pewien, że nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy. Światło zachodzącego słońca wpada przez otwarte okno, oświetlając ciepło całe pomieszczenie, oświetlając jego piękną, ciągle lekko zarumienią twarz; John nie potrafi oderwać od niej wzroku, chce jej dotykać zawsze, zawsze widzieć ją tak spełnioną. Błądzi palcami po jego włosach, wplatając je w ciemne loki, jego serce staje się jeszcze lżejsze, kiedy patrzy, jak Sherlock powoli zasypia, zamyka oczy na coraz dłużej, jego oddech stabilizuje się, aż wreszcie odpływa z nieznikającym z ust uśmiechem.

Ciągle gładzi jego włosy, nie może się od niego oderwać, odsunąć, nie chce tracić kontaktu z jego ciepłym ciałem; leży, wpatrując się w jego unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową. Zastanawia się, jak po zbliżeniu z Sherlockiem ma określać swoje wcześniejsze kontakty z kobietami; jak ma określić siebie. Od kiedy poznał Sherlocka, od kiedy naprawdę zrozumiał naturę tego mężczyzny i dostrzegł jego piękno, nie potrafi zainteresować się nikim innym, nie na dłużej niż kilka bezcelowych, płytkich nocy. Więź, jaką czuje w kontaktach z Sherlockiem, dostarcza mu odczuć tak głębokich, prawdziwych, poruszających, sprawiając, że nie pragnie niczego ani nikogo innego, nigdy już nie zapragnie. I teraz John wreszcie czuje, że jest kompletna, całkowicie spoiła nie tylko jego umysł, ale też ciało; należy do Sherlocka, zawsze należał, a Sherlock należy do niego i tylko to ma teraz znaczenie. Wrażenie rozrasta się i rozszerza w jego klatce piersiowej; uczucie spełnienia tak całkowitego, że John zawsze sądził, że niemożliwego do osiągnięcia.

Obraca się na plecy i obejmuje go ramieniem, Sherlock przez sen wtula się w ciało obok siebie. John zasypia bardzo późno, w sercu, pierwszy raz od wielu lat, czując tylko spokój. Kiedy zamyka oczy, pod powiekami ciągle widzi rozluźnioną, uśmiechniętą twarz pierwszego człowieka, którego pozwolił sobie pokochać.

***


	8. epilog

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Sherlock prawie zupełnie się nie odzywa, dnie spędzając na badaniu pod mikroskopem kolejnych próbek i następnie wykonywaniu na nich eksperymentów w kuchni, o których John woli nie wiedzieć. Jednak muska palcem kark Johna, kiedy za nim przechodzi, gładzi jego włosy, gdy wychodzi po śniadaniu, splata ich palce siedząc obok niego na kanapie i co noc zasypia obok, i dlatego John wie, że daje im obydwu czas na uspokojenie myśli. Nie czuje niepokoju, nie poczuje go nigdy, kiedy Sherlock jest obok, jego serce jest opanowane i pewne.

Dlatego nie zaskakuje go, kiedy któregoś wieczoru Sherlock rozkłada się obok niego na kanapie, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. Palce Johna machinalnie wędrują do jego włosów, trącają miękkie loki, głaszczą delikatną skórę głowy.

― Powinniśmy wyjechać na parę dni ― odzywa się po chwili. John patrzy w dół na niego, marszcząc brwi. ― Chyba masz jedno ulubione miejsce, prawda?

― Skąd wiesz o Gosfield? ― pyta, choć właściwie nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.

― Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć? ― John uśmiecha się i zaczyna znowu gładzić jego włosy.

― Dobrze ― odpowiada bez zawahania na jego pierwsze stwierdzenie, choć pamięta każdą pojedynczą wyprawę, pamięta tę po jego samobójstwie, przypomina sobie chłód wody wokół siebie i przeraźliwe zimno w sercu. Wie jednak, że teraz będzie inaczej. Że już zawsze będzie inaczej.

***

Docierają do motelu w Gosfield po siódmej. John wynajmuje pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem, ignorując spojrzenie recepcjonisty. Zostawiają torbę i wychodzą, John bierze dłoń Sherlocka, kiedy przechodzą obok mężczyzny i uśmiecha się do niego sztucznie. Idzie przed Sherlockiem, tym razem to on go prowadzi, chociaż stale nie wie, dlaczego mężczyzna wybrał akurat to miejsce, dlaczego w ogóle zdecydował się na wyjazd. John jednak nauczył się akceptować każdą jego decyzję i spełniać wszystkie prośby. _Być może łatwiej odciąć się od emocjonalnej części wspomnień dalej od ukochanego miasta, które było centrum wydarzeń_ , stwierdza, mocniej oplatając dłoń Sherlocka.  
Prowadzi go na dokładnie ten sam stary pomost, gdzie uświadomił sobie, w jaki sposób _boli_ złamane serce. Woda w jeziorze na pewno jest zimna, jednak tym razem serce Johna nie pęka, nie łamie się kawałek po kawałku. Tym razem będzie wiedział, dokąd płynąć.

― Jest mnóstwo ładniejszych miejsc w Anglii ― słyszy, gdy siada, zanurzając stopy w chłodnej wodzie. ― Dlaczego akurat to?

― Nie mam pojęcia ― odpowiada John szczerze. ― Coś mnie tu ciągnie. ― Sherlock przysiada obok niego i przez moment obaj tylko wpatrują się w spokojną taflę. Słońce zaczyna powoli zachodzić, jednak John ciągle na twarzy ciepłe promienie i lekki wiatr i przymyka powieki, ale nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Gosfield bez dotyku dłoni Sherlocka na swojej, bez otulającego go zapachu mężczyzny. ― Jaki miałeś plan z Moranem?

― Moran popełniał błąd za błędem, najpoważniejszym było Queensbury. Po analizie prochu wiedziałem, że to musiał być wojskowy, nikt przypadkowy nie wiedziałby o kordycie i nie umiałby go wykorzystać. Reszta była banalna.

― Moriarty?

― Rozbijałem jego siatkę przez dwa lata, wystarczyło znaleźć osobę, która kontaktowała się z Fassenbergiem. ― John kiwa głową. ― W tym przypadku, podobnie jak z Moriartym, trudniejsze było ustalenie, jak on sobie wyobrażał moje śledztwo. Byłem pewny, że po raz drugi będę musiał udawać, że dałem się nabrać. Lestrade od tygodni sprawdzał różne adresy, wiedział, kogo Moran weźmie ze sobą, gdy przyjdzie – a ja miałem pewność, że nie wytrzyma za długo.

― Skąd? Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć?

― Był zbyt rozgoryczony, niezaleczony żal to potężna motywacja, John.

― Uważasz, że byli kochankami? ― pyta, nie odrywając wzroku od wody.

― Uważam, że byli więcej niż kochankami.

― Moranem kierował nie tylko ból ― zaczyna John, Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok, marszcząc brwi. ― Czuł się winny, ponieważ Moriarty nie zaufał mu na tyle, by zdradzić, co zamierza zrobić, co ostatecznie zrobił. Moran nie uratował go i dlatego próbował jakoś zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. ― Urywa na moment. ― Moje spotkanie z nim też zaplanowałeś ― bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta.

― Nie, John. Brałem pod uwagę, że tak może się zdarzyć, ale nigdy bym cię na to świadomie nie wystawił. ― Podnosi na niego wzrok. ― Kiedy Moran mówił… ― zaczyna. ― Kiedy powiedział, że nie wiadomo, ile jeszcze wytrzymasz…

John zaciska swoją dłoń na jego.

― Nie miał racji ― odpowiada łagodnie. ― Nie zostawię cię.

― Miał. Narażałem cię na niebezpieczeństwo już tyle razy, że byłoby perfekcyjnie logiczne, gdybyś odszedł.

― Jeśli byłbyś dla mnie obcą osobą.

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę.

― A kim jestem, John?

― Przyjacielem. Bratnią duszą. Kimś, bez kogo nie wyobrażam sobie życia, bez kogo nie chcę żyć. ― Bierze oddech. ― Pierwszym i jedynym człowiekiem, którego kocham. ― Gładzi dłonią jego policzek. ― Spójrz na mnie ― mówi cicho. Sherlock podnosi wzrok, ich spojrzenia spotykają się. ― Kocham cię. ― Nie sądził, że te słowa kiedykolwiek wypłyną z jego ust, że uwolnią jego serce od cierpienia i goryczy.

Sherlock nie odpowiada; nie mówi „wiem”, „wiedziałem”, „byłem pewien”, nie odzywa się i dlatego John czuje, wie, jak wyglądają jego myśli. Sherlock nie odczuwa tak jak inni ludzie, nie jest w stanie rozpoznać niektórych ludzkich odruchów, ponieważ sam się od nich odciął. John zna jego serce, od początku był świadom, w które miejsce człowiek miałby uderzyć, by go dotknąć, by przebić nawet grube mury, jakimi ochrania swoje rany. Był świadom i dlatego tak bardzo potrzebuje go chronić, aby nic więcej już go nie niszczyło. Nie może patrzeć na jego cierpienie, obiecuje sobie, że nie dopuści do tego, by musiał je widzieć.

Zatrzymuje rękę na jego policzku i Sherlock odwraca głowę, i ich spojrzenia znów spotykają się, i John widzi w jego oczach miłość. Całuje go, obejmując jego twarz obiema dłońmi, Sherlock zaciska ręce na kołnierzu jego kurtki z taką potrzebą, tęsknotą, że serce Johna przyśpiesza natychmiast, i pogłębia pocałunek, pragnie go więcej i więcej i wie, że nigdy nie będzie miał go dość, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, co Sherlock zrobi, jakie błędy popełnią. Nic nie jest silniejsze od więzi, jaką mają, jaka łączy i spaja ich serca, dusze, umysły, jaką spoili swoje ciała. Wcześniej nie wierzył w tak głęboką miłość, obserwował ludzi zakochanych, jednak nigdy nie widział, by łączyło ich cokolwiek podobnego. Teraz nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Ściąga ubranie, Sherlock robi to samo, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Spojrzenie Johna zsuwa się do blizn i widzi, jak Sherlock odwraca wzrok, i choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że to musi być dla niego świeży, bolesny temat, nie może mu pozwolić na skrywanie w sobie cierpienia; robił to za długo, za długo cierpiał w samotności i ciszy, zbyt wrażliwe stało się przez to jego serce i zbyt odporny umysł. John nie pozwoli mu więcej się niszczyć. Podchodzi i klęka, przesuwa po długiej bliźnie na udzie palcem.

― Skąd je masz? ― pyta cicho, unosząc spojrzenie na Sherlocka. Mężczyzna wzdycha, zaciskając usta. ― Powiedz mi.

― Pierwsza to wypadek z dzieciństwa ― mówi, jego głos zdaje się być odległy. ― Ta… sprzed parunastu miesięcy. Po postrzale.

― Nie wygląda jak rana postrzałowa.

― Musiałem wyjąć kulę.

Po ciele Johna przechodzi dreszcz.

― Sam?

― Nie mogłem pójść do szpitala, ktoś mógłby mnie rozpoznać i cała praca poszłaby na nic. Musiałem to dokończyć, więc wyjąłem ją sam.

― Boże, Sherlock… ― John nie znajduje innych słów na poświęcenie mężczyzny, na to, jak wiele oddał dla tego, w co wierzył. Dopiero w takich momentach uświadamia sobie, że nie tylko on przez dwa lata cierpiał. Teraz zastanawia się jedynie, jak wynagrodzić mu ten czas. Całuje jego blizny, podnosząc się składa pocałunki na jego brzuchu, klatce piersiowej, wreszcie łączy znów ich wargi. Ich twarze stykają się i John czuje na swojej cerze jego łzy. Kciukiem gładzi jego policzek, przesuwa po drodze, którą płynęły, osuszając je. Sherlock uśmiecha się łagodnie.

John wskakuje do wody dopiero, gdy całkiem się ściemnia; Sherlock dołącza do niego i odpływają kawałek od pomostu. Woda jest zimna, pewnie tak jak rok temu, tak jak lata temu, kiedy przyjeżdżał tu sam lub niemal sam, bo inni ludzie, nawet jeśli byli obok, nigdy nie mieli tak naprawdę znaczenia, jednak teraz pierwszy raz John nie czuje chłodu w sobie, nie czuje żalu ani bólu. Sherlock jest trochę przed nim, wypływa dalej, ale nie traci go z zasięgu wzroku. Jest tu, ciągle tu jest, dzieli ich zimna woda, ale dzisiaj wie, że może ją pokonać. Pokonywali ją obaj, dzień po dniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, aż znaleźli się w tym punkcie, aż odnaleźli to drugie spojrzenie. Widzi, że John zatrzymał się, i wraca. Utrzymują się na powierzchni, patrząc na siebie, aż Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i John łapie się jej, chwyta ją mocno. Przymyka oczy, na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech i John wie, czuje, że odnalazł siebie.

***


End file.
